The Blood That Binds Us
by PatissereNeko
Summary: Kiki was the new girl enrolling into Cross Academy, but something dark and mysterious loomed around her. Recently being attacked by a rare breed of vampire, she is now one of the blood-suckers herself. Her breed is new, and quite unusual. In order to survive, she needs her blood regulary sucked by another vampire.
1. Arrival

It was a new breed of vampire, one that had an unusual way of surviving. They weren't like the other common vampires, although they still drank blood. In fact, one would think that the new breed had no difference from a common blood-sucker. They had beautiful faces, and moved around with grace and elegancy. Almost every single one could be mistaken for an Aristocratic vampire. The one thing that divided the two species?

In order to survive, the new breed of vampires needed their blood sucked practically on a daily basis by another vampire. There were times where they begged neighborly blood-suckers to do the deed, but most of the time they lived with the vampire that changed them. It was easy to indicate when their blood needed to be sucked. They'd begin choking harshly as the poison inside of them began to broil out of control. The choking could go on for several hours if their blood failed to be sucked, and if that happened, they would die a cruel death.

And like all other vampires, this breed needed to feed on the blood of others, but there was another cruel twist to this breed. They couldn't just suck any human's blood; they required to drink another vampire's blood. They couldn't even take blood tablets; they would just vomit it all back up.

The fate of this new breed seemed almost tragic. How it came into creation? No one knows… And there is one law that they all must follow: They must never, ever, get together with a Pureblooded vampire.

* * *

Kiki wearily stood in front of the entrance to Cross academy, her feet practically frozen onto the ground. Today was the day that she would be enrolling into the academy. She wasn't going to be in the day class, though. She would be enrolled into the night class. Why? Because she was a vampire.

She jumped a tad when a hand grasped her shoulder firmly. Turning her head, she let out a shaky breath. "Oh Tori, you scared me…" she mumbled quietly.

Her older brother kept his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry…" he answered back, running his fingers through her long, black hair. He began moving her hair to the side so the pale flesh of her neck was visible.

"Right here?" Kiki whined, trembling from his touch. She listened as he let out a chuckle.

"It has been a few days…" He leaned down and ran his tongue up her neck.

Kiki quickly turned to face him. "I'm fine right now," she said quickly. She ran a hand across his face, lifting his bangs so she could see the scar that went over his eye. She felt her insides twist with aversion. He had gotten that scar from when he was attacked by that retched vampire that changed him, and because of that, he could no longer see out of that eye.

Tori frowned and reeled away from her touch. "Well, you need to find me later, then. I don't want you getting sick because you didn't want your blood sucked."

She sighed. "Fine, geez… You can be so mean, sometimes…" She crossed her arms and looked back towards the school. "I should go and talk to Headmaster Cross now. I need to get settled in."

He nudged her forward. "Don't let me stop you," he said, crossing his arms. "Remember, find me tonight." He then quickly vanished out of sight.

Kiki let out a sigh and began her short trek to where the Headmaster waited for her. To her surprise, the girly-looking man stood in front of the night dormitory, his hands held together. She wondered how long he had been standing there.

"My, was Tori losing control?" he asked, slightly concerned.

Both Kiki and Tori knew Kaien Cross from their past; he was their father's best friend. So of course he knew about the two of them. Their father had just informed him on both of their situations, both of them being the new breed of vampire.

She shook her head to the man who was her father's best friend. "I haven't had my blood sucked for a few days," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's nothing to worry about, Headmaster."

Cross patted the top of her head, narrowing his eyes. "Your father wants me to watch you as if I were your parent, so I _will_ worry about you." He gave her a smile. "Will your brother be returning, then?"

"He said he would later tonight…" Kiki muttered, taking a step back. "I hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all," he exclaimed. "As long as he doesn't bother the other students here." He held a hand to his chin. "Which gets me thinking… Why isn't he enrolling?"

The little vampire shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess he doesn't like being surrounded by people."

Cross nodded slowly. "Understandable." He gently patted her shoulder. "Well I'm sure you're tired, but I'm afraid the vampires will have to take it from here." He rubbed the top of her head wildly. "You know where to find me if you ever feel uncomfortable."

Kiki smiled. "Yes, thank you." She waved to the Headmaster as he began walking away. She then gulped and turned to look at the door. Not long ago she wouldn't have had to enroll into the night class; she only recently had become a vampire. Most people would be shocked when she said that the vampire to change her was none other than her older brother.

Nervously, she brought her hand to the door, wavering. She knew that there would be no turning back. Once the door was open, she knew that she would finally have to accept her fate as a vampire. Sucking in her fears, she quietly knocked on the door twice. It didn't take long for her to hear footsteps approaching, and then the door opened a tad. A young man with blonde hair and green eyes stood on the other side.

"Oh, you must be Kiki! The Headmaster said you would be coming!" he greeted happily. He opened the door widely and held his head out. "Come in!"

"Thank you," Kiki said as she walked into the building. It was very spacious and fancy-looking. That's what happens when all the vampires (or at least most of them) were aristocrats.

The vampire shut the door and smiled at her. "I'm Takuma Ichijo, the vice president in this dormitory." He began walking up the stairs. "I'll go get the dorm president for you." He pranced up the staircase and vanished in seconds. Kiki strode over to the nearby couch and took a seat. She figured that everyone would be asleep, since it was the afternoon, but Takuma had been kind enough to stay up to greet her. What a kind vampire…

Kiki then flinched as soon as she heard an awfully familiar voice from the top of the staircase. She quickly stood and turned to face the stairs. Tears sprang into her eyes and her heart began to beat faster as she watched the dark-haired young man stride down the steps.

He gave her a smile, his eyes sparkling. "It has been a while, hasn't it Kiki?" he said gently.

The little vampire sprinted up to him and jumped into his embrace. "Kaname!" She pressed her face into his chest. "I've missed you so much!"

Kaname held her against him. "I have missed you as well." He moved back a tad and stared down into her eyes. "When did this happen?" he asked, resting a hand on the side of her face. "Who changed you into this being?"

Kiki sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "It was just recently…" She looked at the ground. "My… my older brother was the one to change me…"

"Tori?" He looked at her, clearly shocked. "I did not know that he was a vampire."

She nodded. "He went missing for a few years, and that's why." She sighed. "The vampire that changed him injured his eye, too, so he's blind in it…"

Kaname ran his fingers through her hair. "I am sorry that you had to go through all of that…" he whispered. He turned his head slightly as he heard movement, but he ignored it. He leaned down closer to her face. "You can stay in my dorm today."

At his tone of voice, she blushed and shuddered. "A-are you sure you're okay with that?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

He smiled at her. "We could catch up with each other…" He took in her scent before continuing. "Unless you are too tired…"

"N-no!" she shouted quickly, holding her hands up. She looked from side-to-side as he stared at her quizzically. "I-I mean… I'm not really used to sleeping during the day…" she added. She could feel her cheeks warming as Kaname pulled her back into a hug.

"It is alright. We can talk then. Does that sound fine to you?" He placed a hand on the back of her head.

Kiki could feel memories flooding back into her head as she placed her hands on his chest. She let out a breath. "Yes…" She lifted her head and smiled up at him. "That sounds fine."

Kaname gently took a hold of her hand and led her up the stairs. She looked around the area, awe-stricken on how beautiful the dormitory was. Then again, she had come from a rather poor family, so this was like heaven to her. Her head quickly bumped into Kaname's back as they stopped abruptly. He was frowning.

"Hanabusa, what are you doing up?" he asked, even though there was no other creature to be seen. It didn't take long for Kiki to spot the blonde-haired vampire that came into their view. His eyes were an icy blue color, and he had a soft and gentle face. He bowed down shamefully.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kaname. I-I was just curious about the strange scent that's floating about…" he stuttered, keeping himself bowed.

Kaname frowned irritably, and once Hanabusa stood straight, he smacked him across his cheek with the back of his hand. As the blonde vampire cowered down, Kaname spoke. "That _strange scent_ happens to be someone whom is dear to me." His grip tightened on Kiki's hand. "Her name is Kiki, and she just recently became a vampire."

Hanabusa looked towards the little vampire. "It's very nice to meet you, Kiki," he said, giving her a brief bow. Kiki did the same for him.

"I-it's very nice to meet you, too, um… Hanabusa, was it?"

He nodded. "But you can call me Aido, if you want." He looked towards Kaname. "I'm sorry for snooping around, Lord Kaname. Please forgive me." He bowed down to the Pureblood once more.

Kaname eyed him harshly, but sighed. "All is forgiven, Hanabusa, but remember, this is not merely a _strange new scent_. Kiki will be attending this academy from now on." Hanabusa nodded to him.

"Understood." He then turned and strode along down the hallway to his nearby dorm room.

Kiki gently took a hold of Kaname's sleeve as she watched Hanabusa stride along. "Kaname… Why does he address you as Lord?"

"Well, Kiki, did I not ever tell you that I am a Pureblood?" he asked her, tilting his head questioningly. When Kiki shook her head, he pressed on. "Since I am the highest-ranking vampire, they must all obey my command."

The little vampire blinked slowly, taking in all of this new information. Either he _had_ informed her about his social standing and she just didn't remember, or he never spoke of it in the past. "Does that mean I have to call you Lord Kaname?"

The Pureblood let out a chuckle that echoed down the hallway. "Not at all. Since I have known you for such a long time, I am sure that the formalities can slide."

Kiki smiled up at him and giggled. "Okay!" Her mind then whirled around frantically, trying to pinpoint this mysterious feeling that she was having. She had it with him when she was young too, but… It felt different. It wasn't the same warm feeling that caused her cheeks to redden. It was more of a major attraction that caused her entire body to feel weak and hot. Maybe this was love? Who could say…

Kaname led her into his dorm, where he shut the door as soon as they both entered. Kiki looked around, and was quite impressed. His room was rather big, with various furnishings dotted here and there. She sat down on the edge of his bed and looked towards the ceiling, letting out a sigh. It was so comfy; she just wanted to fall asleep at that moment. She flinched slightly as Kaname sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"My poor Kiki… You must have been through so much trauma…" He sniffed at her neck, gently biting down on his lower lip. Kiki knew he was attempting to refrain from biting into her neck; her breed's blood was like candy to other vampires. He parted her hair away from her neck and kissed her flesh.

The little vampire let out a whine. "K-Kaname, i-is this a good idea?" She knew what he was about to do. There was no response, only a tongue that dragged along the base of her neck. Kiki shut her eyes tightly, trembling from the sensation. She knew this act was forbidden for her breed, but she couldn't resist; she couldn't pull back. She _loved_ Kaname.

The Pureblood held onto the little vampire tightly. "Finally… I have waited to do this for so long…" he muttered before sinking his fangs deep into her neck. Kiki let out a quiet gasp, grabbing onto Kaname's arm tightly. This felt so right; so perfect. It was almost as if he could sense the poison in her body beginning to boil. She knew he wanted to help her.

"K…Kaname…" she whispered, both of her eyes turning blood red. She was suddenly aware of the growing hunger that escalated inside of her. She bit down on her lower lip with the tips of her fangs, trembling slightly as he drew away from her fresh wound. He stared at her, crimson blood dripping from his chin.

"Do you need a drink?" he asked, running his pale fingers through her black hair. The little vampire stared at him, her eyes in a lustful trance. She was so hungry; but she didn't want to seem demanding. Kaname gave her a smile and placed a kiss on her bleeding wound. "Go ahead. Even if the others smell my blood they would not dare to intrude."

Kiki crawled onto Kaname and stared down into his red eyes. "A-are you sure this is okay?" she asked, leaning down towards his neck to take in his scent. He smelt sweet, like honey. She could also smell the scent of her blood that trailed down from his mouth. His scent was so overpowering, but yet, it drove her crazy. She clung onto his shoulders tightly, awaiting his answer.

He let out a low chuckle and placed a hand on the back of her head. "Go ahead. Take as much as your body needs," he purred to her huskily. Kiki licked her lips appreciatively and then licked his neck gently, marveling in his taste. "So good…" she whispered before sinking her small fangs into his neck. His blood… It tasted so good. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she feverishly sucked in his liquid candy, pleasured tingles buzzing throughout her bloodstream. She let out a moan as she felt Kaname wrap his arms around her waist. She didn't want to take too much of his blood, and she had a feeling that one of the vampires would grow curious and come to investigate the two different scents of blood that intermingled with each other. She willed herself to pull away from his neck and stare away shamefully.

"I'm sorry, K-Kaname…" she mumbled, licking the remnants of his blood off of her lips. The Pureblood just chuckled.

"There is no need to apologize," he pointed out, playing with the single white highlight in her hair.

The little vampire stared at the Pureblood, feeling ashamed of herself. She didn't know what would happen if another vampire of the same breed as her found out about her forbidden act; but she didn't want to worry about it too much. She gave him a small smile. "Well… th-thank you for allowing me to quench my thirst…" she mumbled, her eyes returning to their normal color; one dark red and one dark purple.

Kaname sat her up next to him, setting his hands on his lap. "You are very welcome. I will be willing to help you out when you feel hungry once more."

Kiki giggled and then looked towards the door as she heard a soft knock. She knew it; another vampire had come to investigate. Kaname stood up from beside her and strode over to the door, opening it a crack.

"Yes?" he asked.

The voice from the other side was that of a female's. "Lord Kaname, I-I smelt your blood and some other vampire's blood… I-is everything okay?" Kiki tilted her head curiously and then stood up, striding over towards Kaname, but he held his hand out to stop her.

"Yes, everything is just fine, Ruka. You should be getting ready for class. There is no need to worry about me."

The female vampire hesitated a moment before nodding her head. "Yes, Lord Kaname…" she murmured, bowing down. She then turned around and walked away. Kaname shut the door and turned to look at Kiki.

"I am sorry about that," he apologized, patting her head. "Maybe you should take a rest before class starts. You have at least a few hours."

It was as if he read her mind; she was just going to ask if she could sleep. She nodded her head gratefully. "Y-yes… Th-thank you, Kaname." He led her over to the bed and waited for her to burrow underneath the covers. He knelt down and planted a kiss on her forehead. Kiki shuddered from the sensation and gave him a small smile. "I-I'll see you soon, right?"

The Pureblood nodded. "I will be right here when you wake up, I promise," he said before Kiki closed her eyes. She began thinking about Kaname, and what the rest of her time at Cross Academy would be like. Her future looked bright; soon she and Kaname would be married… At least that's what she hoped. But there was that constant fear nagging at the back of her mind of what would happen when she was found out; what would happen when other vampires of her breed realized that she was in love with a Pureblood.


	2. The Encounter

Kiki's eyes fluttered open as she felt a gentle hand running across her shoulder blade. They were the same gentle hands that held onto her tightly as a young child that feared being alone in the darkness. The hands that reassured her when her fears took control of her body and consumed her slowly.

They were the hands of Kaname Kuran.

Kiki sat up slowly and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Y-you're here…" she mumbled tiredly, still clinging onto the dreamland that she had been traveling in.

Kaname noticed her tired-sounding voice, and grew concerned. "Are you still tired?"

She glanced at the dark-haired vampire with cloudy eyes. "Mmm…?" She tilted her head slightly and blinked, her bushy eyelashes caressing her pale skin. A smile grew on her face as he brought a hand to her cheek, and she nuzzled against his palm kindly. "A-a little…" she murmured. She stared into his crimson red eyes and he stared right back into her bicolored. She knew what was running through his mind; he was recalling their past that they shared together.

"I am sorry," he whispered to her softly. "I know you are afraid of the dark, but it is about time that we be getting to class." He tenderly ran his fingers through her silky black hair and took in her delicious scent. "I have a uniform for you right here. I'll step outside so you can change."

Kiki looked to the nightstand that was right next to the bed and noticed the neatly folded white uniform. She bit down on her lower lip with the tips of her fangs and looked toward Kaname with pleading eyes. "D-do I have to go tonight?" she asked, her voice quiet. "I-I-I don't think I'm ready yet…"

Kaname tilted his head to the side. "Oh? Why not?" He gently held the little vampire against him.

"T-to be honest, I… I'm a little scared…" she admitted, moving a hand close to her mouth. Kaname's scent was so beautifully delicious; she just wanted to drink his blood at that very moment. But she didn't want to seem greedy, and she knew that Kaname would surely be bothered again by another vampire.

"Darling…" he whispered, causing Kiki to shudder from the toxicity of his voice. "I will be right beside you. There is nothing to fear, alright?"

Kiki knew he was right; he was always right, but the fear didn't disappear. She was afraid to be in a room full of vampires, since she was still only recently changed. She could tell that Kaname knew from his facial expression. He calmly ran his fingers across her pale cheek.

"Alright… You can stay in here." He ran his lips over her skin and breathed calmly. "But could you try on the uniform? I want to make sure the size is appropriate."

She warily looked at the uniform and gulped. "O-okay…" Her cheeks turned red as he pulled her tightly against him. She could feel his steady heartbeat; it seemed slow compared to hers. Then again, she was completely flustered. She clung onto his shoulders tightly, resting her lips on his neck. Oh how badly she wanted to be one with him; to be able to spend the rest of eternity by his side…

Kaname hugged her lovingly. "I'll step out for you," he murmured, softly kissing the top of her head. "I'll just be right outside the door." He gently pulled himself away from her and stood up, striding to the door and exiting the room.

Kiki stood up and stared down at the ivory uniform with curious eyes, and then looked down at herself. She was wearing a silky white dress with spaghetti-thin straps, which made her bra straps visible. The bottom of her dress barely reached past her hips, which gave sight to the lining of her panties. How could Kaname not have noticed that? Or maybe he did, and just didn't want to inform her...

She slid out of her dress and quickly clothed herself in the uniform, and she gave a slight whimper. It didn't feel right, or look right in that matter. The skirt of the uniform was slightly longer than her original dress, but not by much. At least it was long enough to cover her pelvic region. She slid into the black knee-high socks and hopped into the black dress shoes. It almost looked like she were on her way to a fancy party. She let out a sigh and cleared her throat. "O-okay, Kaname, you can come in now!"

In an instant, the Pureblood waltzed in and shut the door behind him, eyeing Kiki with marveled eyes. "You look beautiful, Kiki," he murmured, approaching her and looking her over from top to bottom.

"You think?" she asked, looking at herself. "I think I look silly…"

"Hush now," he scolded gently, wrapping his arms around her. "You are beautiful, and there is nothing you can do that will make me say otherwise."

Kiki blushed, and took a hold of his uniform in the clutches of her hands. "Th-thank you, Kaname… That means a lot to me…" Something then came into her mind that she had totally forgotten; Tori. Her eyes widened slightly and she gulped down hard. He would be upset if she didn't show up to his side soon. She blinked and looked up at Kaname. "Um… y-you can still go to class, Kaname…" she whispered to him, resting her head on his chest. "I-I'll be okay in here… I might just fall back asleep anyway."

Kaname hesitated a moment before nodding. "Alright. I'll be back a few hours before dawn, then," he stated. He pulled away from her grasp and smiled at her kindly. "Don't let your fears consume you, alright? If you grow scared, you can always come to me or the Headmaster."

She nodded at him appreciatively. "A-alright… Thank you." She then watched with glistening eyes as he strode back out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. With his disappearance, a sudden surge of fear crashed into her. She was alone in his room, in a dormitory full of vampires. But she quickly shook the thought away; she was being silly. The vampires were going to class, so she would be the only one in the entire dormitory. Unless… Unless some other vampire were to have stayed. She bit down on her lower lip and then sat down on the edge of Kaname's bed. She wanted to wait a few minutes, just in case there were still other vampires around, and once she felt like enough time had gone by, she stood up and peeked her head out of the door. She looked from side-to-side warily.

No sign of vampires.

She quietly shut the door and then strode down the hallways, examining the different doors and various decorations displayed on each wall. It was like a palace; so majestic and plentiful. She pranced down the staircase and then stopped at the main doors. She took a cautious glance behind her, feeling something odd about the atmosphere. It was almost as if she were being followed, but she didn't think it over too much. She opened the doors and then exited, her shoes clanking against hard cement outside.

Tori didn't like being around crowded areas, so she knew he would be hiding somewhere. As she gazed around, she noticed several trees that would be perfect hiding spots. She pranced up to them and stared upwards, spotting a dark figure in one of them. It had to be her brother, but she couldn't really tell.

"Tori?" she called, hoping that it wasn't someone else.

There was movement and then a crunch-like noise, then Tori hopped down from the tree, fixing his sleeves to cover part of his hands. "I didn't think you would come," he muttered, shoving something into his pocket. "Took you long enough…" He then looked over the uniform that she sported. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's the school uniform for the night class," she answered simply, crossing her arms. She could see the anger resonating from deep within his bicolor eyes as they stared each other down. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He let out a chuckle and shook his head. "It's nothing," he growled, approaching her and moving her hair to the side. "Now… are you re-" He stopped midsentence as he spotted the two puncture wounds in her neck. A scowl quickly grew on his face. "The hell…?" He gave her flesh a quick sniff before letting out a dark hiss. "Kuran!" he spat, withdrawing away from her. "What the hell are you doing, Kiki?! You're not supposed to be near that damned Pureblood!"

Kiki glared at him. "You aren't the one to tell me what to do!" she exclaimed, turning away from him. "It's not like you would care anyways…"

Tori roughly took a hold of her shoulder in his hand and swerved her back to look at him. "You're an idiot!" he hissed. "This is _forbidden_ for our breed! You know what will happ-" He stopped and looked to the side. She narrowed her eyes and then took a hold of one of his arms, grabbing his sleeve roughly. Tori stared at her with wide eyes. "Kiki! Stop!" But she didn't listen. She yanked his sleeve upward and gazed at the various, fresh cuts that leaked scarlet blood.

Kiki knew that her brother had always been suicidal, but this? This was all so new… so unfamiliar… He never did this around her. Why would he do it? What made him do it? "What are you thinking?" she asked, anger in her tone. "Why are you doing this?!"

Tori looked away from her. "It's none of your concern, Kiki…" he mumbled, pulling his sleeve back down. "If you don't need your blood sucked, then it's time for me to leave." He glared at her with narrowed eyes. "I'll be back tomorrow…" He then roughly took a hold of her arm and moved his face close to hers. "Don't have that Pureblood touching you again, okay?" He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I don't want him touching you."

The little vampire flinched as her brother's lips touched against her skin; it didn't feel right. He never used to be like that. She then lifted her gaze as she heard footsteps land next to her and a gun barrel being activated. A dark-haired young woman and a silver-haired young man stood mere feet away from the siblings, weapons drawn.

"What are you doing out of class?!" exclaimed the female, the rod in her hands positioned for an attack. Kiki stared on in fear, watching as the young man held his gun towards Tori's head.

"And you… I've seen you around before. You don't go to this school." He scowled at Tori and held his finger against the trigger. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here."

The girl glanced at the boy with shocked eyes. "Zero, no killing!" she said quickly, bringing her attention back to Kiki. "What are you doing out here?" she repeated, her tone slightly softer.

Kiki took a step back, but Tori held onto her arm tightly. "Don't lay a finger on her," he growled, glaring at Zero angrily. "I'll kill you both if you harm a single hair on her head."

Zero's gaze drifted to the small girl, and his eyes slightly widened, his nostrils flaring and eyes beaming red. "What the…" He lowered his weapon and bumped the girl's shoulder. "Yuki, put Artemis down."

Yuki glanced at him through the corner of her eye, noticing the lustful color in his iris'. She sighed and brought the rod back into its holder. "Sorry about that…" she apologized, looking towards Kiki. "Now that I think about it, Headmaster Cross said we had a new night class student enrolling…" She eyed Kiki with curious eyes. "But why aren't you in class?"

Kiki gulped down the remnants of her fears and stared right back at Yuki. "I… Kaname said that I don't have to go to class today." She bit down on her lower lip. "I… I'm afraid to go in a room full of vampires…"

"You _are_ a vampire," Zero growled, crossing his arms. He had covered his mouth to try not to smell her scent. "Why should you be afraid to be around others like you?"

"_Because,_" Tori interjected. "She was only recently changed, and I was the one to change her."

Anger could be seen emanating from Zero, and he stepped forward harshly, but Yuki held an arm out to stop him. "Stop, Zero!" she scolded, frowning at him heavily. She looked towards Tori with burning eyes. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave the grounds right now."

Kiki clung onto her brother's arm, but he gave her a reassuring glance. He gently pulled his arm away from her and let out a low growl. "Fine… I'll go… Don't throw a fit…" He began walking away and then glared at Zero with narrowed eyes, giving him a quick sniff. "You better try your hardest to hide that thirst of yours," he hissed coldly, striding past him and disappearing into the distance.

Yuki blinked and then looked at Kiki. "So… you _are_ Kiki, right?"

Kiki nodded her head. "Y-yes…" she whispered softly, holding her head low.

Zero let out an annoyed sound and closed his eyes. "Yuki, we should be heading back to our post," he muttered, attempting to conceal the thirst in his eyes.

Yuki nodded her head in agreement. "You're right." She turned her attention towards Kiki. "I think you should head back up to your dorm. It's against school rules to be out and about when class is in session…"

"Okay…" she whispered softly. She gazed at the two. "What were your names?"

"Yuki Cross," Yuki said with a smile, bowing down to her. "And that's my partner, Zero Kiryu." She pointed a finger back at the silent young man.

Kiki couldn't help but stare at Zero, her eyes blinking slowly. She lifted her head slightly and took in his scent; smelling something rather sweet. Without really thinking about it, she knew he was a vampire. But why wasn't he in class? He was wearing the regular day class uniform, too… But as he opened his eyes to stare back at her, her heart began to beat wildly. He was thirsty, and she knew that it was because of her. She quickly shook her head and smiled at the two.

"I-it's very nice to meet you both." She bowed to them and then began prancing back to the moon dormitory. "Maybe I'll see you two again!" she called after them, waving a hand in the air. She listened as Yuki said her goodbyes and then entered the dormitory, letting out a sigh as the doors closed behind her. She held a hand to her wildly-beating heart and attempted to catch her breath. What was going on inside of her? Why did Zero cause her to feel this way? She had no idea, but her attention drifted towards the nearby couch, where Takuma sat with a book in his grasp.

Kiki tried to stride past him up the stairs, but of course she was noticed. "Kiki, come here," he said gently, patting down on the couch. Kiki gulped and then obeyed him, taking a seat right next to him.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized, assuming he was about to scold her for going out without permission. She held her head low shamefully, waiting for her punishment, but he simply shut his book and rubbed the top of her head.

"You don't need to apologize, Kiki!" he said cheerfully. "I'm not going to punish you!" He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and let out a sigh. "Kaname's the only one allowed to punish anyone around here, and I'm sure he would never lay a harmful finger on you."

Kiki tilted her head. "Th-then why do you want me here?" she asked nervously, fiddling around with her fingers.

Takuma let out a laugh and patted her shoulder gently. "Stop being so nervous! I promise I won't bite you!" He smiled at her gently. "I wanted to talk to you about… About the past." He held a single finger up. "Now, you've known Kaname since you were little, correct?" Kiki gave him a nod and looked at him intently, waiting for him to continue. "Well… I don't know if you remember… But I also knew you when you were little… _Very_ little."

She looked towards the ceiling and held a finger to her chin. "Well… I-I never remember seeing you…" She held her head low. "S-sorry…"

"I didn't think you would remember," he murmured softly. "You _were_ a toddler, anyways…"

"Wait… you _knew_ me?" she asked, a tad dumbfounded.

He nodded. "I think you were two… I was four. But I remember you, clear as day." He smiled at her. "I remember your mother, too, and your father and brother for that matter." He rested his head in his open palm. "You always had a smile on your cute little face."

Kiki was still in shock from this sudden revelation. "How can I not remember this?" She ran her fingers through her hair. "I-I thought I would have remembered something like that…"

Takuma shrugged his shoulders. "It's because you were young." He looked up at the ceiling. "I remember a lot, though… Your parents and how they fought about what was right and what was wrong… Your mother, she wanted to ally herself with vampires. Your father, though… He wanted to kill vampires. He didn't want anything to do with us blood-suckers." He closed his eyes softly. "Your mother always invited my family and I over when your father was out working. Your brother was like your father, though. He hated vampires. Every time I came over, he'd shut himself in his room, and he wouldn't come out until we left."

Kiki wasn't surprised; Tori was completely anti-social. She knew that he hated vampires, too, especially after he was changed into one forcefully. "And me? What did I do?"

He let out a chuckle. "You and I always played together, for hours on end." He gently took a hold of her hand and started laughing. "And it was the cutest thing when I would be leaving. You'd grab my arm gently and whine. I remember your words exactly. 'Takuma, don't leave me alone!', you'd say. Oh how it made me smile!" He wrapped his arms around her adoringly and buried his face in her neck. "You were so cute!"

"W-well… I-I was just a child…" she mumbled, glancing to the side. "A-all children are cute…"

"Maybe you're right…" he said, sniffing her neck and licking his lips at how good she smelt. "But… not all girls grow up and stay cute like you." He bared his fangs, ready to sink them into her flesh, but stopped as he realized what he was doing. He sat back up and smiled at her. "Well, now, I think you should go back to your dorm and take a rest." He gently patted her head dismissively. "I hope you have sweet dreams, Kiki."

Kiki nodded her head gratefully. "Th-thank you…" she murmured, standing up and striding away. She strolled up the stairs and then continued her walk to Kaname's dorm. There were so many thoughts scrambling throughout her mind. Between wanting to be with Kaname, to meeting Zero and Yuki, and finding out about Takuma and her past. She was too drowned in thought to notice the dark-amber-haired figure that watched her trek on in silence.


	3. Chocolate is my Favorite!

"Come on, Kiki. Stop looking so scared."

Kiki held onto Kaname's arm tightly as he led her through the hallways of the school building. Today was the day that she would finally be attending her first class. She wasn't excited at all. In fact, she had protested once again to stay in Kaname's dorm, but the Pureblood insisted that she go. He had said it would make him very happy, which of course Kiki fell for. She always wanted to see him happy.

"I-I can't help it," Kiki stuttered, fixing her hair. "Th-this is all so new to me…"

The Pureblood nodded his head. "I understand. I promise you, you will be fine."

She had to believe his reassuring words, but something inside her tugged on her heart. As she felt her pace quicken, she placed a single hand on her chest. She knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Kaname's hands would be touching her again, making sure that there was nothing seriously wrong with her.

But Kaname just simply smiled down at her. "If you're that afraid, I'll keep you close to me in the class, alright?"

This reassured Kiki… slightly. She blinked and stared at Kaname with her bicolor eyes. "I-I thought you were going to do that anyways?" she asked, giggling slightly. She had meant it to be a joke. Obviously she wasn't really good at them.

The dark-haired vampire let out a chuckle and patted the top of her head. "You're right, I probably was." He moved a single strand of her hair that had fallen out of place. "But you shouldn't worry so much. Believe me, these vampires will not harm you."

Kiki knew he was right. In fact, she had already met two of them; Hanabusa and Takuma. Then again, she already knew Takuma from the past, but it shouldn't have counted; she didn't remember him. Hanabusa, on the other hand, seemed like a very nice vampire, but obviously he wasn't very obedient if Kaname smacked him around like he did the other day. Then there was that female that had been concerned about Kaname when she smelt the scent of his blood; Ruka she believed her name was. Kiki wondered if she would be friendly as well.

As the two neared the classroom doors, Kiki released her grip from around Kaname's arm. She stared at the two large doors with worry, knowing what would be on the other side. The fear came back quick, quick like the snap of two fingers. She bit down on her lower lip anxiously and attempted to turn around, but Kaname rested his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Be strong for me, okay?" he whispered soothingly. "That fear of yours won't be a problem anymore. I promise."

Kiki gave him a nod. "A-alright…" Before she could protest any longer, Kaname pushed open the doors, and they both strode in side-by-side. Kiki's insides twisted with nerves as she spotted all the glares she was receiving, but she calmed slightly once she spotted both Takuma and Hanabusa staring at her with smiles. She plucked up some courage and waved to them, giving them both a friendly smile.

The Pureblood led Kiki to the back of the room, where he pulled out a chair for her, waving his hand in a beckoning manner. "Go ahead," he whispered. "Take a seat."

The little vampire nodded her head and sat down, grudgingly attempting to fix the skirt of her uniform. It didn't feel comfortable to her. She glanced at Kaname, who was now seated beside her, and pouted. "I don't like the skirt part of this uniform…" she grumbled. "I feel like I'm not wearing anything underneath…"

Kaname laughed at her and placed a hand on her thigh. "You'll get used to it."

Kiki nodded her head and smiled at him before looking to the side as she realized that Takuma was approaching them, with a mysterious-looking young man following close behind. Kiki smiled up at Takuma as he towered above her. "Good evening, Takuma," she greeted, waving to him.

The blonde-haired vampire smiled at her. "Good evening." He pointed behind him at the dark-amber-haired vampire. "I wanted to introduce you to someone that was eager to _meet you_." The last words slid out of his mouth harshly as he glared at the vampire. "Come on up here, or would you rather sneak around again?"

The mystery vampire shook his head and then approached Kiki, staring down at her with blank eyes. Kiki shifted nervously on her chair, staring up into his eyes. They seemed like the kind of eyes that hid so many different emotions. She couldn't help but gulp fearfully, especially after he lifted his head to take in her scent.

"Chocolate…" he muttered, keeping a keen eye on her face. "You smell like chocolate."

Kiki tilted her head quizzically. "E-excuse me?" She lifted her hand and sniffed, attempting to smell what she thought the vampire was smelling. Nothing came into her senses. She glanced over at Kaname with puzzled eyes, but he gave her a simple nod. She turned her attention back to the other vampire. "I-is that a bad thing?" she asked.

He shook his head and smiled slightly. "Chocolate is my favorite," he replied, licking his fangs just thinking about it.

"Really?" Kiki exclaimed, standing up quickly. "M-me too!"

Takuma laughed from beside them and then began walking away. "Weeeeell I can see you two can take it from here! I'm no longer needed!" And before Kiki could even say goodbye, he was happily skipping away to the lower part of the classroom. She blinked a few times before turning her attention back to the vampire in front of her.

"What's your name?" she asked, sitting back in her chair.

"Senri Shiki," he answered, pulling up a chair from nearby and sitting beside her. He blinked and looked towards the Pureblood that sat beside the little vampire. "Is it alright if I sit here, My Lord?" he asked.

The dark-haired vampire nodded his head. "As long as Kiki's not bothered, then it's completely fine."

Kiki smiled at Kaname gratefully and turned her attention back to Senri. "S-so do you like any other sweets?" she asked, resting her hands in her lap.

Senri nodded his head. "Mostly any kind." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of Pockys. He reached inside and pulled out one of the chocolate-covered biscuit sticks and held it out towards Kiki. "Here."

The little vampire took the Pocky appreciatively and took a small bite. "Mmm… So tasty!" She chomped away until the entire stick was gone and then licked her lips. "Thank you!" she giggled, smiling at him brightly. She then turned her attention to the front of the room as soon as the instructor walked in, and she made sure to lick the remaining chocolate away from her mouth. This was it; the beginning of her official life at Cross Academy. Her insides twisted with both happiness and anxiety. As she stared on ahead, waiting for the teacher to begin his instruction, some odd sensation began to tingle in her throat. She knew what this feeling was, and put on her bravest face, attempting to conceal the pain that was beginning to grow inside of her.

* * *

Both Kiki and Kaname walked side-by-side as they strode onward back towards the moon dormitory. After hours of learning and learning, Kiki was ready to collapse onto Kaname's bed and take a snooze. But she had a fun time in class. Senri and her both shared snacks all the whilst whispering each other's likes and dislikes while the teacher talked away. Kaname was slightly bothered, but didn't object to their constant whispers and giggles.

But now there was something else that Kiki was worried about; something that was becoming more and more painful by the minute. The poison inside of her was beginning to boil out of control, and she was holding her hand to her throat. Kaname had yet to notice that anything was wrong.

"Hey, Kaname?" Kiki called softly, finally breaking the silence.

The Pureblood looked down at her with a smile. "Yes?"

Kiki gulped and then glanced to the side nervously. She didn't want to pester him about needing immediate attention. She shook her head and gave him a smile. "Never mind. I forgot what I was gonna say." She scratched the back of her head. "Guess I can be forgetful sometimes, huh?"

Kaname chuckled and patted the top of her head. "Indeed you can." He then moved his attention forward as they neared the gateway out of the area. From the other side, the screaming and screeching voices of girls could be heard. This confused Kiki beyond belief, but Kaname took a hold of her hand and held it tightly.

"Kaname," she whispered. "Why are-"

"We're only passing through to get to the dormitory. The day class girls like to stand and watch as we stride by before entering class." He stared down at her with those beautiful crimson eyes of his. "Try not to let your fear take over, okay?"

The little vampire nodded her head and then looked behind her at all the other vampires. Senri was not far behind her, and when he saw her turn, he gave her a kind smile. She returned the smile and waved at him, turning her attention back to Kaname. "Okay then, let's go!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Without no form of hesitation, both she and Kaname pushed through the doors together. What lay on the other side made Kiki's eyes widen. She was surprised at how many girls there were, marveling at the beautiful students that passed by elegantly. Kiki couldn't help but glance at the girls that were giving disappointed looks aimed at Kaname.

"Who is that girl?"

"Who cares! Kaname's holding her hand!"

"Are they going out?"

"Maybe she's new?"

Kiki gulped and hid herself partially behind Kaname. All these girls… They caused her to become overwhelmed. Her grip tightened on Kaname and she bit down on her lower lip. From behind her, Senri let out a chuckle. Kaname shot him a glare and looked back to the trembling vampire behind him.

"Kiki, it's alright," he said relaxingly. "The Disciplinary Committee is holding them off so they will not try to cluster around you."

The little vampire tilted her head curiously. "Disciplinary… Committee?" She then looked forward and spotted both Yuki and Zero. Yuki was pushing back a group of girls so that they didn't overflow out into the vampires' path. Zero was just standing by, glaring at the girls with angry eyes. Kiki revealed herself from hiding as they drew closer to the two. Yuki took notice of her instantly.

"Oh, hello Kiki!" she greeted, casting a nervous glance towards Kaname. "H-hello to you too, Kaname!" At the mention of Kiki's name, Zero's head turned, and he glared at Kiki with his intimidating purple eyes.

"Hi Yuki," Kiki greeted back, glancing over at Zero. "It's nice to see you too, Zero," she said, a small smile on her face. Zero just crossed his arms and turned his back away from her.

Kaname narrowed his eyes at Zero's rudeness, but he gave Yuki a gentle smile. "How are you today, Yuki?" he asked.

Yuki shuffled on her feet bashfully. "W-well… I _would_ be better if these girls listened."

Kiki tilted her head and then glared at the girls that were attempting to push past Yuki, and as soon as those girls spotted Kiki's bicolor eyes, they drew back and cowered.

"What's up with her eyes?!"

"Yeah, that's so freaky!"

"Maybe she's possessed or something!"

At their remarks, Zero approached them, annoyance in his eyes. "If you were the new girl, would you want to be called _possessed?_" he hissed. "Shut up and step back, before I decide to lose my temper." The girls instantly screeched and held their heads low in shame, stepping back away from the front. Zero's gaze traveled back to Kiki, where he simply blinked. "Don't take anything they say too seriously…" he grumbled, turning back away from her.

Kaname watched Zero with a curious flicker in his eyes, but he looked down at the trembling vampire below him. "He's right, you know. Anything they say that's negative is _not_ true." He ran his fingers through her hair lovingly and smiled. All the nearby girls swooned and held their hands over their mouths.

"Oh my goodness, look at Kaname!"

"He really must like that girl!"

"Honestly, they look cute together!"

Yuki looked towards Kiki and smiled. "Well, you guys should head back as quick as you can. I don't know how long I can hold these girls off!"

Kiki nodded to her. "Thank you, Yuki." She waved to her and smiled. "I'll see you around?"

"Definitely!" she answered cheerfully, waving back to her. "See ya!"

As both Kiki and Kaname trekked onward, the pain in Kiki's body began to escalate. The burning sensation was now overpowering in her throat, and she couldn't help but rest the tips of her nails on her flesh, wanting ever-so badly to just end the pain once and for all. She glanced at the Pureblood through the corner of her eye and bit down on her lower lip. He looked so beautiful, and smelt so delicious; she just wanted to take a drink from him at that very moment. She licked her fangs and took a hold of his arm.

"Kaname?"

"Yes?" He looked down at the beautiful vampire with a gentle smile, examining her lustful red eyes. "You're thirsty?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "I am assuming you want to drink from me?"

Kiki tightened her grip on him and stared into his red eyes. "I-if it's not too much to ask…" she whispered. She looked behind her cautiously at all the other vampires that followed them, her eyes stopping at Senri. He had an odd-looking expression on his face, and he stared at her with a vacant-looking expression.

"Kiki, what are you looking at?" Kaname asked from beside her, gently shaking her shoulder. Her attention was quickly brought back to him and she grinned at him.

"Nothing. Let's go back to the dorm, okay?" She pressed her cheek against him and looked up into his eyes, licking her lips ever-so softly. The Pureblood nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her waist.

It was only a matter of minutes before the two were inside of the dormitory, followed by the rest of the vampires. Kiki said her goodbyes to both Takuma and Senri and then followed Kaname up the stairs and into their nearby dorm room. Kaname locked the door and then sat himself on the edge of the bed. Kiki strode over to him and crawled onto his lap, staring down into his eyes.

"You know… I feel guilty when I do this…" she murmured, licking his neck.

The Pureblood held her tightly. "There's no need to feel guilty about it," he whispered to her, marveling in her scent that smelt even sweeter than usual.

Kiki recoiled as she felt his nose touch her skin. She knew how irresistible her blood was, especially when the poison flowed throughout her. Kaname must have been holding back from sinking his fangs into her. She tried to push past the pain she was having and then sank her fangs into his flesh. Her fingers found their way into his hair, where she tugged softly, his taste completely enticing. She was so focused on him that she didn't notice she was becoming sloppy, Kaname's blood trickling down her chin.

The dark-haired vampire smiled at her and gently pushed on her shoulders. "I think that's enough, Kiki."

The little vampire hesitantly pulled her fangs away from him and looked into his eyes. "S-sorry…" she said quietly.

Kaname patted her head gently and smiled. "Stop apologizing," he chuckled. "You don't need to apologize." He ran his hand down her neck and across her back and bit down on his lip. "But I need to head out for a bit. I have some business that I need to attend to." He moved forward and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You'll be fine in here by yourself, right?" he asked, licking off the blood that trickled down her chin.

Kiki shuddered and then nodded her head. "Y-yes, I-I'll be just fine." She smiled at him and waved. "N-now go before I a-attack you again," she joked, baring her fangs. The Pureblood laughed and stood up, striding to the door and wiping his neck with his hand.

"I'll be sure to not let any vampire know that you've been drinking my blood, alright?" he said. "Because I know that it's forbidden for your breed."

Kiki nodded her head. "Okay. Thank you." She smiled at him and then waved as he exited the room, shutting the door so she was left alone in the room. Her throat boiled and burned with pain, and she couldn't help but let out a harsh cough. She was at the dangerous point now. Clutching her throat tightly, she fell onto her side on the bed, attempting to catch her breath, but the coughing ceased to stop. It came to a point where she thought that everything around her was disappearing, engulfing into darkness. She closed her eyes halfway and huddled close to the bed, beginning to feel dizzy. She tried to open her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching, but they felt heavy. She then passed out as a hand softly brushed against her cheek, a tantalizing scent taking over her senses.


	4. My New Candy

Kiki knew that something wasn't right when she began to awaken from her slumber. She didn't know what it was exactly, but it was a strange, ominous feeling. As her bicolor eyes flew open, she looked around in a panic. Everything _seemed_ normal. She was still in Kaname's dorm, but… Her eyes traveled over to the entry way to the other part of the dorm, where she thought the feeling was coming from. She shakily stood up and then fixed her wrinkled-up uniform. It was then that she realized the burning sensation in her throat was gone, and she could breathe again once more. As she moved her hand along her neck, she felt two, rather fresh puncture wounds in her neck, and they _weren't _Kaname's.

She walked up to the entry way and then gazed at what sat upon the couch. To her complete and utter surprise, it was Zero. What was he doing in the moon dormitory, especially when it was so close to class time? She leaned up against the frame of the entryway and looked at him with shock-filled eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

The young man quickly stood up and didn't meet gaze with her. "Tell Kuran I'm sorry for intruding," he said rather apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I…" He gulped and glared at her with his intimidating-beautiful purple eyes. "I had to help you."

The little vampire held her hand to her neck where the two fresh puncture wounds were. "You mean… _You_ drank from me?" she asked.

Zero looked at the ground shamefully. "I was originally going to talk with Aido about his behavior towards the day class girls and all the trouble it's causing… Then I passed by Kuran through the hall and smelt his blood. I knew it was you who had drank from him, but then as I walked by his dorm I… I smelt _your_ blood… It overpowered my control… I couldn't stop myself from going in and then… Then I saw you lying on your side, gasping for air." He blinked and finally met gaze with her. "I know what you are, you know. I've heard about your breed."

Kiki strode closer to him, still keeping her distance. "W-why would you drink my blood?" she asked, her voice panicked. "Y-you don't even know me…"

"I know you're _breed_ well enough to know that you would have died if I didn't!" he spat suddenly. "You should be grateful!" His hands balled into fists. "And I know what you've been doing with that damn Pureblood! I know that it's _forbidden_ for your breed!"

The little vampire shrank down submissively and kept her gaze away from him. "Y-you can't tell anyone…" she murmured.

He scowled at her. "It goes against my better nature to hide things." He then held his hand against his throat as his hunger began to rise up once more. "B-but I might let that slide… If you can grant me one favor…"

By the look in his eyes, Kiki gulped and took a cautious step back. "Wh-what would that favor be?" She then backed up as he began approaching her more, and she bumped into the wall behind her. He placed his hand on the wall and made it so she couldn't escape from him.

"Let me drink your blood. Your _clean_ blood," he muttered, lowering his head towards her. Kiki stared up at him with wide eyes, holding her hand out to stop him. A tantalizing scent then wafted into her nostrils, and her eyes quickly turned blood red. Zero blinked and stared at her with a puzzled expression. "Everything alright?"

Kiki moved close to his neck and took a sniff, unwillingly biting down on her lower lip. So _this_ was the sweet scent she was smelling before she passed out. It was _Zero._ "You smell really good…" she whispered, licking her lips. "I-I'll grant you your favor, b-but I-I want some of your blood, too."

Zero looked at her, slight surprise written on his face. "Is my scent that good to you?" Kiki nodded to him and then stood onto her tippy-toes, running her tongue along his neck and shuddering as he moved a hand to the back of her head. She bared her fangs, ready to sink them into his flesh, but stopped and blinked.

"You won't tell anybody about this, right?" she asked, lips lingering mere centimeters away from him.

"No. I won't," he answered, giving a slight tremble from the sensation of her lips on his skin.

This was the go-ahead for Kiki, and she quickly sank her fangs into his neck, letting out a muffled gasp at how wonderful he tasted. To her, this blood tasted even better than Kaname's. She found herself grabbing his shoulders roughly, pressing her face closer to his neck, sucking almost feverishly at the candy-tasting blood. She drew away just to lick up some blood that had trickled down his neck and near his collarbone then went right back up, sinking in her fangs once more.

"You're a little thirsty, aren't you?" Zero managed to growl out with a smile, but Kiki ignored him, sucking vehemently with the highest care. She couldn't will herself to stop, even when she wanted to. His blood just tasted so good, it drove her crazy. She could feel Zero's muscles tensing from underneath her grasp as he slowly pushed her away. She looked up at him sadly, licking her lips. "I wasn't finished," she whimpered.

Zero chuckled at her appearance, having his blood all around her mouth and dripping down each side of her chin. He then leaned down to her neck, practically having to bend halfway from how short she was. "My turn…" he grunted before licking her flesh.

Kiki trembled excitedly and arched her back towards him, her chest pressing up against him as his arms looped around her body. This caused Zero to let out a groan and then bare his fangs, placing the tips against her skin teasingly. Kiki shivered and let out a low growl. "Come on… D-don't tease me like that…" The silver-haired vampire paid no heed to her growls as he pierced her flesh in the same exact spot where he had bitten her before. Kiki let out a cry from the depths of her lungs that sounded nothing like anything that had ever come out of her mouth. She quickly threw her hands over her mouth, clearly embarrassed. She could feel Zero chuckling against her skin, but he continued to suck zealously.

This went on for several minutes before Zero finally pulled away, Kiki's blood dripping off of his chin. He licked the remnants of her blood from around her wound and then licked around his mouth, staring down at her with his usual purple eyes. "Your blood… It's nothing like I've ever tasted…"

"I-I could say the same for you…" she whispered, looking to the side and licking away some of his blood from around her mouth.

Zero tilted his head questioningly. "You wouldn't rather drink from that Pureblood?" he growled out, frowning once more.

His question made her recoil back slightly and begin to think. True, Kaname's blood was good and it quenched her thirst, but there was something about Zero's blood that made her shiver with pleasure. Just thinking about it gave her goose-bumps. She gulped and shrugged her shoulders.

"His blood is enough to satisfy my thirst… But… Your blood is exceptionally provocative." She looked at him and blinked. "S-sorry if that sounds creepy…"

Zero crossed his arms and then looked towards the door. "I should be leaving now. I'm pretty sure both of our scents have riled up some of the other vampires." He didn't even glance back at her as he walked to the door and opened it a crack, examining the hallways in search for any trespassers. "I'm gonna go while no one is around. See you," he said before he left, shutting the door behind him. Kiki watched after him, holding her hand to her wildly-beating heart. Zero gave her a strange feeling, but she couldn't determine what the feeling was. She just stood up against the wall, still staring at the door, pondering on what these feelings towards Zero could possibly be.

* * *

"Ready… GO!"

Both Kiki and Senri were hanging out in the main room of the moon dormitory, playing the Pocky game, where each person bites the end of the Pocky, and slowly make their way towards each other. Whoever pulled back first was the loser. So far Senri had won every single time. Kiki didn't find it fair.

As Kiki drew closer to him, he raised an eyebrow, and a smile appeared on his lips. Kiki's cheeks instantly turned bright red and she bit down, giving up immediately. She chewed up her portion before crossing her arms.

"That's not fair!" she cried. "You shouldn't make faces like that!"

Senri finished chewing his piece and then chuckled. "It's not my fault you get flustered easily," he said and then stuck his tongue out at her. Kiki had pulled out another Pocky and was glaring at him with hard eyes. "What? You wanna go again?"

She nodded. "I'm not quitting until I beat you!" she exclaimed triumphantly, putting one end in her mouth. Senri just shrugged his shoulders and then placed his mouth over the other end, staring at Kiki with intrigued eyes.

"Be prepared to lose again," he boasted, showing her his fangs. Kiki rolled her eyes before beginning to inch her way forward, as Senri did the same. Before she knew it, their lips were mere centimeters away from each other, but she wouldn't back down. She stared at him, a determined look on her face, as they were at a standstill. Senri blinked and then moved closer until their lips were pressed together. Kiki's entire face turned pure red and she gulped, refusing to pull away. Senri just stared at her with his open eyes, the emptiness in his eyes being replaced with something else; something dark and alluring.

Finally admitting defeat, she retreated back without even claiming her prize, a crimson blush still on her cheeks. "A-ah… U-um…" She fiddled around with her fingers and glanced to the side, trying to focus on anything but the vampire in front of her.

Senri ate the Pocky and savored the end where Kiki's mouth had been, licking his lips as the treat disappeared. "Why so disturbed?" he asked, tilting his head. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kiki moved her hands over her mouth and looked over at him. "Y-y-you just kissed me…" she whispered, looking away from him quickly.

"Well, that's what happens when two people play the Pocky game. They eventually make it to the middle." He pulled out another Pocky and then took a bite, not bothering to offer to play the game again. "I'm sorry if that bothered you."

The little vampire pouted and rested her hands in her lap. "The least you can do is act like it happened, and that it wasn't something to be brushed aside!"

Senri eyed her curiously and raised an eyebrow. "What? You thought I _wanted_ to kiss you? Like in a romantic sense?" As Kiki nodded, he let out a chuckle. "Well… If I _were _to do that, it wouldn't have been during the Pocky game." He rubbed the top of her head and smiled at her. "If it ends up happening, and I'm not saying it will, don't freak out, okay? It's kinda creepy."

Kiki punched his shoulder playfully and smirked at him. "I didn't _freak out_ you moron!" she joked, beginning to laugh. Senri laughed as well, grabbed a hold of her wrist as she punched him. She attempted to pull back, but he held her firmly.

"Bad mistake," he growled playfully, pouncing on top of her and pinning her down against the couch. Kiki let out a surprised squeak and stared up at Senri with wide eyes.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing, S-Senri?" she stuttered, her face red. The vampire smirked down at her and playfully began tickling her sides. Kiki began laughing, attempting to struggle away from him. "S-Senri! S-stop! Th-that tickles!" She shut her eyes tightly and twisted her body around, trying to escape from his clutches. He continued to tickle her while moving his head down towards her face, lips lingering over hers. Their eyes met, and Kiki's face instantly turned bright red once more.

Her mind was whirling around on different thoughts; different scenarios. This didn't feel… right. She gulped and closed her eyes halfway, turning her head so her gaze was averted from his. Senri licked his fangs and then eyed her pale neck, holding back from penetrating her skin. He held himself back as he spotted the two puncture wounds already on her neck. He blinked.

"Who bit you, Kiki?" he asked, growing concerned.

Kiki just stared up at him, her cheeks still red from how close he had been to her. "I… um…"

Senri moved his face back close to hers, sniffing her carefully. "I smell both Lord Kaname and that day class vampire, Kiryu." He tilted his head curiously and rested a hand on the side of her face. "What happened?"

As his hand touched her, she felt a sense of closeness wash over her. It was at that moment that she realized how close they both had become, and not in a romantic sense, either. Senri felt like a brother to her; a better brother than Tori. Although she still felt he was acting flirtatious towards her, she decided she would spill her guts to him.

"Well… I've been drinking Kaname's blood… He's the only one who's been gracious enough to offer it to me. Then… then I had one of my poison spells, a-and I passed out… Before I knew it, I had woken up, and Zero had drank my blood already…" She looked away from him shamefully.

Senri didn't move from atop her, and he moved his hands to grip her wrists. "Why didn't you tell me this any sooner?" he asked, staring down at her with worried eyes. "I could have helped you, you know."

"I-I didn't think about it…" she mumbled, keeping her gaze away from him. "I-I'm sorry…" She flinched as she felt Senri's head rest upon her shoulder. He had released her wrists and now had wrapped his arms around her slender body, pulling her into him close.

"You can always come to me for that kind of stuff," he murmured, running his fingers through her smooth, black hair. "I'm always here for you."

Kiki felt surprised at how he was acting; from what she knew about him, he normally wouldn't act like this. She managed to sit up slightly, and she held him caringly. "Okay… I'll come to you next time…" she whispered, holding a single hand to the back of his head. "Don't forget that I'm always here for you, too." She kissed his cheek lovingly and smiled. "Okay?"

Senri lifted his head and smiled at her. "Thanks, Kiki," he said, finally removing himself off of her. Kiki sat up next to him and stared at him quizzically. She still sensed something deep inside of him that was bizarre. She couldn't put her finger on it, though.

The little vampire rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with bright eyes. "So… We have a little bit of time left before class starts. Is there anything you want to do?"

The male vampire chuckled at her and rubbed the top of her head wildly. "You know there is plenty that I would want to do, but I'm thinking that Lord Kaname wants you back with him before class." He looked up towards the stairs, as if making sure the Pureblood wasn't approaching. "I'm sure he doesn't like all this attention I'm giving you…"

"I think he doesn't mind," Kiki brought up, poking his nose. "He might seem upset about it sometimes, but he really only wants what's best for me. If that means that I want to hang out with you, then it's fine with him." She shrugged her shoulders. "Then again, there are some days where he seems… depressed almost…"

Senri raised an eyebrow and poked her cheek with the tip of his finger. "Hmm… Maybe he's jealous that I'm hogging you?" he asked, a slight chuckle in his voice. Kiki giggled at him and then opened her eyes wide as she heard footsteps echoing from down the stairs. She turned her head and spotted the Pureblood striding towards them. Senri quickly stood up, causing Kiki to almost topple sideways. "Good evening, Lord Kaname," he greeted, bowing slightly.

The Pureblood's eyes looked oddly empty, and his gaze pierced right through Kiki. She couldn't help but shrink back slightly as he strode up to her, towering above her.

"Senri, I think it's best that you leave us until class starts," he ordered, not even bothering to look at the vampire beside him.

Senri lowered his head. "Yes, My Lord…" he responded quietly, taking one last glance at Kiki before walking back up the stairs.

Kiki looked at Kaname with disappointed eyes. "Wh-what was that about?" she asked him, sadness in her tone.

Kaname narrowed his eyes and sat beside her. "I wanted to talk to you about something that suddenly came to my attention," he told her while glancing to the side briefly. Kiki tilted her head to the side and placed a tiny hand on his face.

"What is it?" she asked. "D-does it involve me?" A sudden fear came into her mind that he had found out about her and Zero's escapade together, and he would punish her for it, just like he did with Hanabusa.

He nodded his head. "It's not entirely bad." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a few photographs, handing them to her with the utmost care. "I found these on the ground in my room. I know they're probably not yours, but I just wanted you to take a look at them."

Kiki took the photos from his grasp and gulped as she eyed them with curiosity. It was her in the pictures as a young child, before ever becoming a vampire. Both of her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, and her hair was slightly short. She then looked at the other person that was in the photograph. It was Takuma. Of course it was back when he was younger, too, but… She didn't understand where these photos had come from.

"Do you know who put these in the room?" she asked suddenly.

The Pureblood nodded his head. "It was Takuma. He had something very important to tell me to go along with these photos."

His statement caused Kiki to shiver. "O-oh? Wh-what did he say?"

Kaname averted his gaze away from her and then spoke. "You two were engaged to be married."


	5. Secrets

_What the heck is going on around here?!_

Kiki was stomping towards Takuma's dorm with heavy steps, clearly both angered and surprised at the sudden revelation that Kaname had told her just a few minutes prior. She had to talk with the Vice President for herself to make sure that Kaname wasn't making this up. Then again… Why would he? The Pureblood would _never_ lie to her. Or at least… she hoped.

As she approached Takuma's door, she gave two solid knocks and frowned heavily. "Takuma! Open this door! I know you're in there!" Her voice was exasperated, and her eyes were wide, still from the ever-lasting shock. She shyly took a step back as the blonde vampire opened the door. Kiki's entire face turned red as she realized he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and his hair was dripping wet.

"I was in the shower, Kiki," he said simply, not smiling for once. "What's gotten into you? Is something wrong?"

Kiki looked anywhere but at his face. "U-um… W-well… I-I-I wanted to talk to you about something… B-but I can come back later…"

He then finally smiled at her and rubbed the top of her head. "It's not a problem. Come on in!" He moved himself out of the way so the little vampire could enter the room. As Kiki entered, she looked around warily. She knew that both Takuma and Senri shared a dorm, but Senri was already headed to class. Her nerves quickly arose as she realized that she was alone with Takuma.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he strode over to the nearby dresser.

Kiki tried to hold herself back from staring at the almost-naked vampire, but found herself compelled to do so. "Um… K-Kaname just informed me about the conversation you two held…" she said rather quietly, her gaze locked onto him.

Takuma had grabbed his school uniform and set it on the bed beside Kiki. "Oh, did he?" he asked, frowning a bit. He sat down next to the little vampire and leaned back, keeping his gaze locked onto the ceiling. "Well… I guess the secret's out then." He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "But just so you know, Kaname left the room before I had a chance to explain."

The little vampire blinked and tilted her head curiously. "So… can you tell me more then?"

He laid flat on his back and crossed his arms behind his head. "I might as well." He shut his beautiful green eyes as a smile soon appeared on his face. "Of course, we only knew each other from when we were young, so we both were unaware of what our parents were discussing. But as of recently I've had a strict talk with them, and… I was informed that we were _supposed_ to be engaged."

Kiki looked down at Takuma with her bicolor eyes, biting down on her lower lip as she gazed at how beautiful he really was. The paleness of his skin; his well-toned body. Without really using her head, she ran one of her hands across his chest. "What does that mean, then?" she asked him, feeling as he shivered lightly from her touch.

"As of now it doesn't mean anything," he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Your mother wanted you to be able to decide for yourself, so she politely declined my parent's request for the time being." He sat up, causing Kiki to move away slightly. "It's up to you now. What do you think we should do?"

She warily moved closer to him so her side was pressed against his, blushing lightly as she felt the towel around him shift. "W-well… I-I don't know… Th-this is all so sudden…" She jumped lightly as Takuma sniffed at her neck.

"Kiki… I've always fantasized about what your blood tastes like…" he whispered, changing the subject. He ran his fingers through her hair and gazed at her porcelain skin, wanting ever-so badly to bite down into her flesh.

The little vampire let out a quiet gasp as his tongue ran up her neck, her hands roaming his body to rest on his shoulders. "I-I can't do this…" she whimpered, attempting to push him back, but Takuma didn't budge.

He licked his lips and bared his fangs, ready to sink them into her flesh, but Kiki managed to squirm away from him, reeling back against the headboard of the bed. She stared at him with her wide, bicolor eyes, clearly shocked and scared that he had attempted to drink from her.

"I-I said I c-can't!" she exclaimed, tears in the corners of her eyes. "A-and I d-don't know what I think about getting married right now! I-I hardly even know you!"

Takuma looked taken aback, and blinked a few times before scooting back to sit beside her once more. "Hey… It's okay… I'm sorry…" He gently took a hold of her hand and kissed her palm gently as if kissing a flower petal. "If you want I'll give you more time to think about it."

Kiki drew her hand back close to her body, averting her gaze from him. "I-I at least want to get to know you better as a person, Takuma…" she murmured, blinking softly. "I-I mean… You seem like an amazing guy…" Her eyes slowly traveled across his body, taking in every detail as she looked back up at his sparkling green eyes. "D-does that sound alright to you?"

He nodded his head slowly, wrapping his arms around her lovingly. "I'm sorry that I scared you…" He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Maybe one day you'll understand how much I really do care for you."

The little vampire's grip tightened against him as she stared deeply into his eyes. She felt her body tighten and her cheeks warmed as she drew closer to his lips, just hovering right over them. She could feel him breathing onto her, waiting for her to make a move, but she stayed in place, lingering mere centimeters from his lips. Her flesh brushed up against his, and she rested a hand on the side of his face.

"Kiki…" he whispered, lips slightly rubbing against hers. Kiki didn't know what to do, nor did she know what she was _doing_. She drew back away from him and looked away.

"S-sorry…" she said quietly, turning so her feet were dangling off of the bed. "But I should head to class…"

Takuma nodded his head. "Yeah. Maybe that's a good idea." He pointed to his head. "I still have to dry my hair and get dressed, anyways." He let out a chuckle and stood up. "So I guess I'll see you in class then."

The little vampire nodded her head. "I-I guess so…" She stood up and walked over to the door, opening it and taking one last glance back at the towel-covered vampire, taking in his body one more time. "U-um… S-see ya…" she said as she left the room.

There were so many things going through Kiki's mind. What was she trying to accomplish? She didn't really _feel_ anything towards Takuma… Or maybe she did. She didn't even know. Maybe her heart knew something her mind didn't. But as she strode along the hallways, her curiosity only grew. She wanted to know more about Takuma, and see if he really, _truly_ was meant for her.

As Kiki pranced down the stairs, she realized that Kaname was gone. He had probably already headed to class. Glancing at the nearby clock, she noticed that class would be starting in ten minutes. She shrugged her shoulders. The school building wasn't too far, so why rush?

Right as soon as Kiki walked out of the building, she was grabbed roughly, and a hand was thrown over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She was dragged just a little ways away, into the shadows, and then she was pressed against the wall of the dormitory. She winced and then looked at her kidnapper, her eyes widening with shock.

"T-Tori?" she stuttered, blinking profusely.

Her older brother glared at her with angry eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" he growled, making sure she had no way of escaping from him. "You're really an idiot, you know that?" He moved his face close to hers and bared his fangs at her, making her recoil. "You didn't listen to me! You've been moving from one vampire to another!" He sniffed at her neck and shuddered. "Kuran… And then there's another…"

Kiki tried to escape from where he trapped her, but he pressed his body against hers, blocking out her attempts. "Tori, let me go!" she wailed, grabbing onto his shoulder as rough as she could. She hated how her brother could sense everything that went on inside of her body, especially involving when she was drank from. It was almost as if he knew _everything_ about her; everything inside of her.

Tori held her tightly. "No…" he groaned out, tilting her head and parting her hair away from her neck. "There's no other way that I can make you listen to me, now is there?" He licked his lips and kissed her flesh with the softest touch.

The little vampire struggled from underneath him. "T-Tori! N-no! S-stop!" Her cheeks flushed red as his tongue ran up her neck, sending shivers down her spine. This couldn't happen, especially out in the open like this.

The black-haired young man grabbed her wrists and pushed them up against the wall, preventing her from being able to squirm away from him. "Shut up already, idiot…" he growled out before sinking his fangs into her neck.

Kiki instantly let out a scream, trying to break free from his clutches, but he held onto her tightly, sucking at her skin feverishly. She tried moving her hands to push him away, and made little success. Tori held on with all his might, continuing to drink her blood.

Thankfully, Kiki's screams were heard, and her savior came to her rescue. But it wasn't the hero she was thinking of originally.

It was Zero.

There was a clicking sound as soon as Zero pulled out the _Bloody Rose_ from its carrier. "Get away from her! NOW!" he spat, aiming the gun towards Tori's head.

Tori glanced through the corner of his eye to look at the vampire hunter and managed to let out a muffled sound against Kiki's skin. He only sank his fangs deeper into her, causing her to let out a whine as she gazed helplessly at Zero.

"Z-Zero…" she mumbled, still trying to break away from Tori.

With her attempts at escaping, Zero only grew more furious with Tori. He moved forward and pressed the barrel of the gun against the side of the black-haired vampire's head. "Get the hell away from her!" he hissed. "I _will_ shoot you with no mercy!"

Tori finally withdrew away from her neck, blood trickling down his chin as he smirked wildly at Zero. "Go on, kill me. I don't give a damn whether or not I die." He licked his fangs before continuing. "You might just want to think twice before doing so. Kiki might not like me dying in front of her."

Kiki finally pulled out of his clutches and hid herself behind Zero, holding a hand to where she could feel blood seeping out of her puncture wounds. She stared at Tori with a terrified gaze, her bicolor eyes wide. Why would he do that? _What has gotten into you, Tori?_

The vampire hunter growled but still held the gun to his head. "Leave. Right now," he said, his voice hard. But Tori simply shrugged his shoulders, standing up straight. He was slightly shorter than Zero, but not by much. He glared at him with his bicolor eyes.

"You're lucky this brute was here to protect you," he spat at Kiki. "You know, you really _are_ an idiot… You need to learn when to accept your fate already!" His face turned red before he quickly dashed away, disappearing within seconds.

Kiki held onto Zero's arm tightly, causing him to lower the gun. "H-how did you know?" she asked, looking up at him and taking note of the red-tint in his eyes.

"How did I know what?" he growled, placing the _Bloody Rose_ back in its carrier.

The little vampire stared up at him with dazzling eyes. "Th-that I was here. That Tori was drinking from me." She blinked and glanced to the side. "I-I mean… I can guess why…"

Zero shrugged his shoulders. "I smelt your blood," he answered vaguely. "And I heard you scream, too, so immediately I grew concerned and decided to check the area out." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "It was mainly for Disciplinary Committee purposes, so don't assume I was stalking you like a predator."

Kiki ignored his last statement and quickly wrapped her arms around him, tears beginning to pour out of her eyes. The fear in her system had finally spiraled out of control. There was no point on keeping it inside anymore. She clung onto Zero tightly, her eyes practically stitched shut.

"Th-thank you…" she cried, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you…"

The vampire hunter just stared down at her with slightly wide eyes, surprised by her sudden actions towards him. He simply rested a hand on the top of her head and gave her a small smile. "It's okay… You don't have to cry. It wasn't that big of a deal."

Kiki looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. "I-it might not have been a big deal to y-you, b-but to me, i-it was…" She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform and giggled lightly. "I-I'm sorry, I must sound like a complete idiot, just like Tori says I am…"

"Don't acknowledge what that bastard says," Zero growled out suddenly, still holding her close to him. "He might be your brother, but you _don't_ have to take orders from him, got that?"

The little vampire smiled at him gratefully. "I-I would if I could… b-but we're bound together…" she said quietly. "He feels everything I feel… He knows about everything that happens to my body…"

Zero's cheeks suddenly turned red. "S-so he knows when you're…?"

She gave him a simple nod, her own cheeks turning bright red. "I-I mean… N-nothing like that has ever happened to me before, so…" She shrugged her shoulders. "I-I don't know how I feel about him knowing everything about me… It kind of scares me…"

"Is there any way for you to break the bond?" he asked, growing curious.

"If I did, d-don't you think I would have done it already?" she asked, casting a nervous glance up at him. "Th-there isn't a way as far as I know…" She pulled out of his embrace and shifted on her feet nervously. "So… I-I should be heading to class now…"

Zero shook his head and let out a sigh, pointing to her neck. "I wouldn't go waltzing in with that injury. Maybe you should put a bandage over it or something." He reached into his pocket and approached her once more, pulling out a square-shaped bandage. "Here…" He pulled the seal off it and leaned down towards her neck, taking a quick sniff and shuddering before placing the bandage softly over her wound.

Kiki winced slightly and took in a sharp breath as she felt his hands gliding onto her shoulders. "Z-Zero…" she mumbled quietly. "I-I… Th-thank you…"

The vampire hunter stood straight and nodded his head. "Kuran is sure to know that something happened, so just tell him about Tori. I'm sure he'll understand." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "You better hurry up, you're already late."

The little vampire nodded her head quickly. "O-okay…" She walked past Zero, holding her head low. There was no point on rushing, even though she was late. She wanted to take her time and think about everything that had just happened. Her heart still beat wildly after encountering Zero, and her fear still loomed around her after Tori bit into and drank from her. She found herself running her hand towards the bandage and her cheeks turning a rosy pink color. Whenever Zero was around her, her heart always beat so hard, so wildly…

What was that feeling?

As she continued on her way to the school, she couldn't help but ponder on many thoughts buzzing throughout her mind. Between her and Takuma's "special situation" and her feelings towards Zero, she didn't know what to think. There were so many things that she wanted to be able to focus on other than what was unfurling around her, but she knew that avoiding it would only make it worse.

_Dammit, Kiki, what are you thinking?! Focus on something else!_ But all that came into her mind was that one night where Zero's fangs were latched onto her neck, and her blood was being guzzled with the highest care. The ecstasy that she felt that night was the best feeling she had ever experienced in her entire life, and she wanted to feel it again.

_Maybe soon…_ she thought to herself as she finally entered the school building. _Maybe soon…_

* * *

Tori was in a tree not too far away from the school building, toying around with the razor blade that was clutched in his grasp. He glared at it with narrowed eyes, deciding whether or not he should cut himself. He growled and pushed his hesitancy to the side, beginning to slice at his wrists without a care in the world.

"Who gives a damn…" he grumbled, watching as blood began trickling out of the cuts. "It's not like I'm cared about anyways…" He quickly held a hand to his head as he gained a fuzzy feeling…

The frequent fuzzy feeling his breed had.

He glanced towards his back as his clothing could be seen moving, something alive beneath it. He let out a growl and continued slicing his skin.

"No! I don't want to shift!" he spat, silently praying that no one was around to hear him. "I don't want to!" His razor fell out of his hand and landed on the ground below, blood staining the concrete. He ran his fingers through his hair and bit down on his lower lip. "Don't shift! Don't shift! DON'T SHIFT!"

But his attempts of reassuring himself were not heeded. His black wings quickly ripped away out of his clothing and his black horns grew from out of his head. His eyes became empty, no emotion filled inside of them, and his cuts suddenly disappeared. Standing upon the branch, he shot into the sky, flying as high as he could to escape from the reality of his world.


	6. Preparations

It had been a week since the incident with Tori, and life at the academy continued on as usual. Kiki's injury had gone unnoticed by Kaname, partly because her hair covered her neck. She had a feeling deep inside that he knew about the wound, but just didn't want to say anything to her. Kiki wanted to tell him, she really did, but she was afraid on what he would do to Tori. She didn't want her brother being harmed, no matter how much of a pain in the neck he was.

Since that day, Kiki had not had her blood drunken, which was slowly beginning to show. It was extremely dangerous to wait this long to get the poison out, but since the incident, she was deathly afraid to ask Kaname. She could have always gone to Senri, but she didn't want to trouble him.

Now she was all alone in Kaname's dorm as she watched the sun rising outside. She should have been falling asleep by this time, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She still wasn't used to her unusual sleeping schedule, and she enjoyed the sun just as much as she did when she was a human. Becoming a vampire didn't change that.

She also began wondering when Kaname would allow her to get her own dorm room. She felt bad that she was taking his bed, and he was sleeping on the couch. She wanted him to be comfortable.

Kaname then entered the room, shutting the door behind him and striding over to Kiki, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm surprised you aren't asleep yet," he said quietly, a smile on his gorgeous face. "Aren't you tired?"

Kiki shrugged her shoulders. "Not really…" She gave him a kind smile. "I've really wanted to see the sun again. It feels so nice… It makes me feel like I'm a human again."

She knew how silly she sounded, but it was true. As a human, she would always frolic around outside in the sunshine. Those were the days after her mother died, and when her family would frequently visit Kaien Cross. It was mostly the Headmaster that would play with her. Tori wasn't interested in hanging around with his sister, and Kaname would always be away sleeping at home.

The Pureblood smiled at her and rested a hand on her head. "I'm glad you still cling onto some of your human-like qualities."

Kiki reached up and took his hand in both of hers, nuzzling it softly. "There are times when I miss being a human…" she whispered, casting a shy glance up at him. "B-but I've finally come to realize how grateful I am that I became a vampire…" Memories of how the two of them had been so close came into her mind, and then the day that all that was taken away from her. "If I hadn't become a vampire, I wouldn't be here right now…" She placed a kiss on the back of his hand and smiled up at him. "And I wouldn't have gotten to be with you once more…"

Kaname chuckled lightly and then frowned, changing expressions in an instant. Kiki knew there was something else on his mind, and she had a bad feeling on what it was. "Kiki… There is something that has been bugging me for several days…" he said as he pulled her body closer to his, running his slender fingers through her hair. "What happened… here?" he asked as he drew her hair away from her neck, softly touching the bandage that still covered her wound.

The little vampire gulped and deterred her gaze from him, keeping her bicolor eyes locked onto the nearby wall. "I-it's nothing…" she whispered quietly.

"Don't lie to me, darling," he murmured into her ear, causing Kiki to shiver. "I've been smelling your brother wherever you are." He gently peeled off the bandage and examined the nearly healed puncture wounds on her neck. "He bit you, didn't he?"

Kiki bit down on her lower lip and took in a sharp breath as his fingers traced against her skin. "U-um… y-yes…" she admitted, feeling ashamed that she hadn't told him sooner. "I… I wanted to tell you, b-but I was afraid…" She gasped as soon as she felt his tongue running up her flesh, her body instinctively pressing up against his.

The Pureblood marveled in her taste and blinked, glancing up at her. "You shouldn't be afraid to come to me, Kiki…" he mumbled, licking his fangs. "But if your brother ever does something like this again, come to me right away."

Kiki nodded to him. "I-I will, Kaname…" she purred, embracing him tightly as his lips ran against her skin once more. "A-are you bothered that Tori hangs around the grounds?" she asked out of curiosity.

Kaname drew back from her neck a tad. "The scent of his blood has been concerning some of the vampires…" he said simply. "Is he still suicidal?"

"Yeah…" she answered. A burning sensation quickly arrived in her throat, and she clutched her neck with her small hand. "I-I don't know how to make him stop cutting himself…"

The Pureblood noticed the pained look in her eyes, and he immediately sank his fangs into her neck without hesitating. Kiki arched her back and let out a gasp, surprised by his hasty move. Her hands clutched his strong shoulders and she found herself drawn to have more. What was this feeling that was coursing throughout her body? She felt hot… Maybe she was overheating?

Deep in her mind, Kiki thought about Zero, and how good it felt when he drank her blood. True, she felt pleasured right now, but with the vampire hunter… It was totally different. She fell under the spell of complete _ecstasy _with him. She had to think of something else before Kaname grew suspicious of her.

Truth be told, both of the vampires drove her crazy when she was being drank from. But to whom was better… She couldn't decide. They both were so wonderful, so perfect… The better question to ask would be who she cared for more.

Kaname pulled his fangs away from her and licked his lips, staring into her eyes that sparkled in the sunshine. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, watching as the puncture wounds quickly healed.

Kiki nodded quickly. "Y-yes… Th-thank you…" She looked to the side shyly. "U-um… Th-that felt really good…" she admitted awkwardly, hiding her face from him. But the Pureblood pulled her gaze back to look at him, their eyes meeting. As she stared into the crimson red irises, she couldn't help but sense that he was sad. What was there to be sad about? She placed a hand on the side of his face and gave him a gentle smile.

The Pureblood smiled back and hugged her. "It's best that you go to sleep now," he said, kissing the top of her head. "If you want I can stay here until you fall asleep."

The little vampire yawned, her small fangs becoming visible from inside of her tiny mouth. "If you can, th-that'd be great…" she murmured, burrowing underneath the covers. She stared up at Kaname as he looked down at her with caring eyes, sadness still locked into their depths. She wanted to be able to make him happy, however that may be. But something was definitely bothering him. She just didn't know what… She simply focused on his face as her eyes began to flutter closed, slumber beginning to overpower her body.

* * *

Kiki had awakened early, early enough that the sun was still up, and glanced around the room. She had to awaken Kaname and inform him that she would be leaving to go to the store. St. Xocholatt's day was approaching, and she wanted to buy gifts for all the vampires that had been kind to her, plus a few that she felt like she could be better acquainted with.

She strode over to the other part of the room and glanced inside, watching as Kaname shifted in his sleep on the couch. She felt bad; she didn't want to have to awaken him for something so silly. She wanted his gift to be a surprise anyway. She began turning to go change, until a groan could be heard.

"Kiki, what are you doing up?" the Pureblood asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms towards the ceiling, causing Kiki to shudder. She examined his large fangs and couldn't help but bite down on her lower lip. He was so intimidating, but beautiful at the same time.

"Well… I-I wanted to go out to a nearby store…" she said quietly, shuffling on her feet nervously. "A-and I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you."

Kaname blinked and then stood up, running his fingers through his dark hair. "Of course you can go, but I'm going to have someone accompany you to make sure Tori doesn't try to do something stupid again."

Kiki tilted her head curiously. "Y-you wouldn't come with me?"

The Pureblood chuckled. "I'm still rather tired, Kiki. I need my rest in order to be able to protect you fully." He patted her head and smiled. "If you're so uneasy, I'll have two other vampires accompany you. How does that sound?"

The little vampire stared at the ground shyly. "C-can one of those vampires be Senri?" she asked, holding her head low, waiting for some sort of rejection.

But Kaname simply nodded his head. "I know how close you both have become, and I know he is willing to protect you with his life." He played with a stray hair near her face as he stared into her bicolor eyes.

Kiki grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "Th-thank you Kaname!" she cheered joyfully. "I'm going to go change now!" She pulled away from him gently and skipped into the other room, excitedly rushing into the walk-in closet and examining the area that was reserved for her clothing. She eyed each outfit with curiosity, wondering what she should wear to look cute. Her hands clutched a brown and white dress that almost took the appearance of a school uniform. She had worn it before once, and had been complimented many times that she looked adorable. She nodded her head and shut the closet door, beginning to strip off her pajama gown.

As she slid into the dress, she looked at herself and smiled, proud of herself for looking so gosh-darn cute. She neatly folded her pajama gown and then walked out of the closet, setting the gown onto the bed. She strode back over to the other part of the room and leaned against the wall frame, glancing at Kaname with sparkling eyes.

"Does this look alright to you?" she asked, twirling in a small circle for him.

The Pureblood smirked and took a hold of her hand, placing a gentle kiss upon it. "You look adorable," he purred. He then led her towards the door. "I'll go and talk with your escorts. If you could wait in the main room, I'd be very grateful."

Kiki nodded and gave him a tight hug. "I'll see you later," she whispered, gently kissing his cheek. They both exited at the same time, but parted ways once in the hallway. Kiki began striding down the steps, anxiously looking around. Thankfully there was no one there. They were all probably still sleeping. She gave herself a mild face palm and giggled.

"What are you thinking, Kiki? The sun is still out. Of course they'll be sleeping." She then moved to the nearby couch and took a seat, patiently waiting for her escorts to arrive. She already knew that Senri would be one of them, but who would the other be? She silently begged that it wasn't Takuma, because she couldn't face to be around him, especially wearing something so cute. He would surely try to make a move on her if that happened.

To her relief, Senri walked down the stairs, followed by Hanabusa. The two approached her with kind smiles. She could tell that Hanabusa was quite tired, but Senri seemed to be livelier than ever. Senri held his hand out towards Kiki politely.

"Shall we get going?" he asked, a smile on his face. Kiki nodded her head and took a hold of his hand, hoisting herself up to stand next to him. Senri rubbed the top of her head and chuckled. "So where is it that we're going?"

"I'm wanting to go to a shop that's just right in town," she said quietly, blushing at how soothing his hand felt on her. She looked towards Hanabusa. "I-I hope you don't mind walking there with me…"

"No, it's quite alright," Hanabusa told her with a smile. "Lord Kaname gave me an order, and I won't object it." He chuckled. "Besides, I don't mind escorting someone as cute as you." He gave her a playful wink that caused her cheeks to redden out of embarrassment. Senri bumped his shoulder roughly.

"You better watch yourself," he grumbled, pulling Kiki against him. "She's mine."

Kiki's eyes widened and her body trembled with delight. For some odd reason this felt right. Her body pressed against his, how warm he felt… She held onto his arm that was wound tightly around her, her eyes closing halfway.

Hanabusa frowned lightly and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure I'll have opportunities."

Senri tightened his grip on the little vampire and smirked. "I hardly doubt it." He tilted her head towards him so her cheek was to his viewing pleasure. "See?" He stuck his tongue out and ran it across her pale skin. "Mine~"

Kiki blushed and then pulled out of his embrace, wiping her cheek with her arm. "L-let's just get going!" she exclaimed, beginning to tread away from the two. "W-we should be able to make it back before class starts if we hurry."

Senri strode right to her side and took a hold of her hand. "Let's get a move on, then," he said with a smile. Kiki nodded her head in agreement and the trio all exited the dormitory with excitement.

* * *

It didn't take long for the trio to enter the town, and once they did, they began getting stares from many different people. Whispers could be heard almost crystal-clear to the vampires.

"My, those young men look very handsome."

"That girl is so hot!"

"Dude, I think that one holding her hand is her boyfriend."

Senri only tightened his grip on Kiki's hand and smiled at her. "Looks like all the humans think we were meant for each other as well," he gloated, sticking his chest out in a playful manner. Kiki punched his chest and smirked.

"You wish~" she cooed, ruffling his hair.

Hanabusa sighed from behind them. "You both are like a married couple! Get a room!"

Kiki shot him a glare, but Senri reassured her by patting her head gently. "Don't listen to him. He's just jealous because he doesn't have a beautiful vampire like you by his side." The blonde-haired vampire shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms, not giving him a response.

The trio entered the shop with grace, getting many glares from the fellow shoppers. Kiki shifted on her feet nervously, but gulped down her fears as she held onto Senri's hand tightly.

"Okay…" she murmured, glancing around. "When I pick out your things, you can't look, okay?" she said to the two vampires. The two of them nodded to her, and she smiled gratefully, releasing her grip on Senri's hand as she began to browse around at the many different items. Senri and Hanabusa stood just a few feet behind her, giving her space all whilst making sure no one would try to kidnap her.

By the time Kiki collected all of her gifts, her arms were completely full. Luckily she had hid both Hanabusa and Senri's gifts beneath the pile, so they wouldn't be able to spot what she had gotten for them. She wobbled over to the check-out counter and placed all the items on the counter, ordering Senri and Hanabusa to stand far enough so they couldn't see what she had gotten them.

"Did you find everything you were looking for, ma'am?" asked the lady behind the counter as she began ringing-up the gifts.

"Y-yes…" Kiki answered sheepishly, glancing over at both Senri and Hanabusa, who were staring at her curiously. She hated interacting with people; it was one of her fears. Her gaze then traveled nearby to the corner of the shop that sold cigarettes, and she spotted a strange looking man with oddly familiar eyes. She tilted her head quizzically and blinked, examining him closely. One of his eyes was dark red, and the other was icy blue. Instantly, Kiki knew that this man was a vampire of the same breed as her. She walked over to Senri.

"Can you get my stuff for me?" she asked. "I'll be right back." As she began walking away, she held up her hand. "And don't try to steal a glance at your present!"

Senri glared at Hanabusa and nodded his head in Kiki's direction, a silent order for him to follow her to make sure she didn't get too far out of their sight. Hanabusa nodded his head and then followed Kiki, striding up to her side.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously. "You shouldn't just walk away like that."

Kiki pointed to the man that they were approaching. "That man… He's a vampire… The same breed as me… I need to speak with him."

The blondie stared at her with wide eyes. "A-are you serious? Y-you don't even know him!" he said harshly. "H-he might decide to _kill_ you!"

The little vampire shrugged her shoulders as she eyed the man. At closer observation, she realized he had a scar across his neck and had fair black hair. "He doesn't seem _too_ intimidating… I just want to know more about my breed." Hanabusa gulped from beside her as they approached the man.

He stared at the two with hard eyes, tilting his head to the side slightly. "What do ya want?" he growled, playing with a box of cigarettes that he held in his hand.

Kiki stared up at him and blinked, hoping he had taken notice of her eyes. "I know what you are," she replied, pointing a finger at him.

The man raised a bushy eyebrow and chuckled. "So… _you're_ the gorgeous Kiki that Tori keeps talking about." He pulled out a single cigarette from the box and stuck the end in his mouth, not lighting it. "It's nice to finally meet you, dal."

The little vampire tilted her head. "You know my brother?"

He nodded his head. "I've known him for a while now. We both were changed into vampires around the same day." He ran his fingers through his hair. "We both were changed by the same vampire… Can ya believe it?" He looked over Kiki's body carefully, taking in every detail that he could. "I can see why Tori would want to change ya… Who could resist a body like that?"

Hanabusa quickly interjected and pulled Kiki away from the man. "It's best that you lay off of the flirtatious acts," he growled.

The man smirked. "Chill out, dude, I ain't gonna claim her." He lifted his head and took her scent in. "But man, does she smell delicious or what? Makes ya want to just stick your fangs in her neck and drink that delightful blood." He licked his fangs just thinking about it. "That aside…" He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and held it in-between his fingers. "Name's Kyon."

Kiki gave him a small bow, still keeping her distance away from him. "I-it's nice to meet you, Kyon. I-I wonder why my brother never mentioned you…"

Kyon shrugged his shoulders. "That bastard doesn't like talking in general," he chuckled. "He's always been that kind of guy that secludes himself from everybody else." He blinked his bicolor eyes and stared at Kiki. "Last time I talked with him he was talking about how much pain you're bringing him."

"_Me?_" Kiki widened her eyes in disbelief. "Well I'm sure you haven't talked with him since he sank his fangs into my neck!"

Senri quickly approached the group, holding the bags of gifts in both of his hands. "What's the problem over here?" he asked, glaring at the strange man in front of him.

Kyon glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Another one? Wow, this little babe must be a rare delicacy." He bit down on his lower lip and eyed her with interest once more. "Are ya sure ya don't want _me _instead of _them?_"

"Quit trying to change the subject!" Kiki spat, surprising herself with her tone. "Look… all I want to know is why I'm bringing Tori pain, and then I'll leave you alone, alright? Please tell me." Both Hanabusa and Senri stayed close to her, in case the man decided to attempt to make a move on her.

Kyon glanced to the side shamefully. "Well… He said if I ever run into ya I shouldn't say anything…" He let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "But I guess I can make an exception." He leaned up against the counter and ran his fingers through his hair. "There's not much to say, other than he's got feelings for ya."

Both Hanabusa and Senri stared at each other with wide eyes, while Kiki just stared at Kyon in confusion. "Feelings? What sort of feelings?"

"You know… Romantic-kind of feelings…" He scratched the back of his neck. "Well… he told me one night specifically that… How should I say this…" He motioned his fingers like quotation marks. "He wants to drive himself deep into your core."

Kiki's entire face turned bright red and she drew back towards Senri, bumping into him. "I-I-I… Th-that… N-no way…" She bit down on her lower lip and glanced to the side. "Th-that's not right…"

"That's just sick!" Hanabusa spat, scowling. "Why the hell would her own _brother_ want to do that?!"

"According to him, he's always fancied her…" Kyon stated. "Even before becoming a vampire, he felt something towards her." He shrugged his shoulders and looked towards the ceiling. "I wasn't sure how to react to that, so I just started laughing, and he got pissed off… Not really sure if he ever wants to speak to me again." He chuckled the last words out.

Kiki turned and hid her face in Senri's chest, dumbfounded from the sudden revelation. "T-take me back…" she whimpered, shock completely overpowering her body. "P-please…"

Senri blinked and nodded his head. "Alright…" He handed the bags over to Hanabusa and then lifted Kiki off of the ground, carrying her like a baby. As they began walking away, Kiki looked towards Kyon.

"M-maybe we'll meet again soon…" she murmured. "I-I have so much that I want to be able to ask you… So many things I want to know about our breed…"

Kyon nodded his head and smiled at her. "I'm sure this won't be the last time we meet, dal." He winked at her before waving a single hand. "See ya."

* * *

By the time they returned to the dormitory, the sun was down, and the moon was high in the sky. They had taken longer than expected, and were already late for class. Hopefully Kaname wouldn't be too upset with them. Kiki knew he wouldn't get upset, because as long as it involved her, he would make an exception… But Kiki had fallen asleep in Senri's arms, her sleepiness getting the best of her.

Senri and Hanabusa entered Kaname's dorm with slight hesitancy, fearing that the Pureblood would be angry with their intrusion. Hanabusa set her gifts beside the bed, while Senri set her down on top of the bed, gently running a hand down the side of her face.

Hanabusa watched him. "So… do you really have feelings for her?" he asked, slightly curious.

The sweets-loving vampire stared at the little vampire below him and smiled softly. "I think so… I don't know what else this feeling would be." He took a glance back at Hanabusa. "Do you think it's wrong? To be in love with such a rare breed?"

The blondie shook his head and smiled. "It's not wrong at all. I think it's sweet." He rested his head in his open palm and sat down beside Senri, staring at the vampire that slept away. "You know… You're rather lucky to have such a beautiful girl like that in your life… I bet there are thousands that would die to be where you are."

"Maybe…" He leaned down closer to Kiki's face and lovingly caressed her cheek in his hand. "To be honest, I'm jealous of Lord Kaname…" he said quietly, keeping his voice low in case the Pureblood were to be lurking around. "He gets to spend every single day with her, practically twenty-four-seven…"

"Well… why don't you ask Lord Kaname if she can transfer into your dorm?" Hanabusa asked, tilting his head to the side.

Senri shook his head. "He would never allow it. He would only let her share a dorm with him. If she were to go anywhere else she'd get her own room. And besides… I share a dorm with Takuma already… I've been informed about their background, and I wouldn't want to put her in an uncomfortable situation…"

Hanabusa stared at the ground below his feet and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "I don't know what else you can do to get closer to her…" he whispered. "Unless you decide to run away from the academy, but I highly doubt you would want to do something so foolish."

"Right…" Senri acknowledged. "But… I guess what matters is the little precious moments like this…" He ran his fingers through her hair. "The tiny moments that I get to spend with her… Even if she's sleeping… It still… Still means a lot to me…"

The blonde-haired vampire patted his shoulder. "I'm sure she has feelings for you too."

"I'm not so sure about that…" Senri mumbled, kissing Kiki's forehead gently. "She freaked out when our lips touched playing the Pocky game… So I don't know how she would feel if I actually kissed her…"

Hanabusa chuckled. "Well why wait when her lips are right there in front of you!" He gently bumped his shoulder. "She's not awake, so she won't freak out!"

Senri bit down on his lower lip and glanced down at Kiki's lips. They were so plush; so perfect. There wasn't anything else he would rather do than to kiss her at that very moment. "Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt…" He poked her cheek to make sure she was still asleep, and recoiled back as her lips twitched and her tongue flicked out, licking her lips and gulping, settling down once more. Senri's face was slightly red as he watched her. She was so damn cute…

"Don't just sit there, hurry up before she wakes up!" Hanabusa said, a wide smile on his face.

The sweets-loving vampire took in a sharp breath and stared at the beautiful vampire below him. _God dammit… _He began thinking about what Kyon had quoted from Tori, and ignored the excitement growing within him. He ran a hand down the side of her face once more, taking in her magnificent beauty. Oh how he envied Kaname, and how he got to spend every single dying moment with her. Senri wished that it was him instead of the Pureblood.

He rested his forehead against hers and blew on her skin softly, watching as a smile appeared on her face. _You're so cute… I want you to be mine, and mine only…_ Before he could think anything else, he leaned forward and softly placed his lips on hers.


	7. St Xocolatl's Day

It was the day that the students had all been waiting and dreading for: St. Xocolatl's day. It seemed that Kiki was the only one ecstatic about it. In preparations for class, she was busily wrapping her gifts for her closest friends, plus a select few that she thought she could get to know better.

She was currently wrapping Senri's gift, which was several boxes of Pockys wrapped together. As she did, she couldn't help but wonder why she tasted a sweet flavor on her lips. She had tasted it when she woke up after her trip to the store. Unless she had eaten something while she was sleeping, she couldn't guess why the flavor was there.

Kiki rested the wrapped gift aside and then moved onto Kaname's present, which was a silver necklace with a rose pendant attached to it. Of course she also got him a measly box of chocolates, but she wanted her gift to him to be special. Hopefully he would accept it graciously…

As she began to neatly wrap the box, Kaname strode up to her side, his hands behind his back. "What are you up to Kiki?" he asked.

The little vampire practically jumped out of her skin; she hadn't noticed the Pureblood waltzing up to her casually. "U-um, n-n-nothing!" she said quickly, attempting to hide the present she was wrapping. He couldn't see it, not before St. Xocolatl's day!

The dark-haired vampire immediately grew suspicious and raised an eyebrow, sitting down beside her and pulling her against him. "Come on, you can tell me. Why are you so afraid?"

"I-I'm not afraid!" she answered, her voice cracking. "Y-you can't be in here right now!"

"Why not?" Kaname asked, his voice low. He moved his face close to her ear and breathed sweet nothings into it. "You weren't doing anything dirty, were you?" he whispered.

Kiki's skin bristled with goose-bumps, and her eyes widened with shock. "Wh-what?!" She hid her blushing face from him. "O-o-of course I wasn't! I-I-I'm not like that!" She winced as soon as Kaname pushed her down onto the bed so she was lying flat on her back, the presents beside her falling onto the ground. She hid the Pureblood's present behind her back with one hand as he pinned down the other. Kiki stared up at him with worried eyes. "K-Kaname?"

The Pureblood stared down at her with sparkling crimson eyes. "You don't need to be so flustered, Kiki," he purred, kissing her neck. "I thought you knew me well enough to do something like this…"

The little vampire bit down on her lower lip as she felt Kaname's tongue run up her neck and to her jawline. "I… I do know you… I-I mean, I know plenty about you… I-I think…" she muttered, her face still red. She had imagined this happening in so many different ways, but didn't think it would happen like this. All she could compel herself to do was stare directly into his eyes as he brought his gaze back to her.

The dark-haired vampire ran his fingers through the only white highlight in Kiki's hair and smiled at her tenderly. "There are still quite a few things you have yet to learn about me," he spoke softly, keeping his tone as placid as possible. "And there will be plenty of times when you will get the chance to find those things out…" He placed a single kiss on her forehead before withdrawing off of her, standing on his feet.

Kiki quickly sat up, still keeping the present out of his sight. "M-maybe we can talk sometime soon then?" she asked curiously. The Pureblood had a look of sadness for a brief moment, but then he simply nodded his head, patting the little vampire's shoulder lightly.

"I think that sounds fine," he muttered, his lips curving into a smile once more. "But for now, we should both be heading to class." He gently poked Kiki's nose and then turned, beginning to walk out of the room. "And just so you know, I declined all of the gifts that the day class students offered me. I was waiting especially for yours." As Kiki opened her mouth to comment back, the Pureblood was gone. She let out an exasperated sigh and then revealed the present from behind her back, eyeing it with curiosity.

_I really hope you like this, Kaname…_ she thought in her head, a small smile appearing on her face. She held the present tightly against her chest as her cheeks warmed with a familiar feeling that she always felt when she was with the Pureblood. She quickly shook her head to snap herself out of her delusional thoughts. _Come on, Kiki, stop fantasizing about things that have yet to happen! You have to get to class so you can deliver your presents!_ With a skip in her step, Kiki stood straight and took a hold of her nearby school bag.

She hardly used the worn-out bag, but she could never convince herself to throw it away. It had been a gift from her father when she first enrolled into the academy, and it was one of the only reminders of home she had with her. She let out a sigh as she began loading all of the presents into the satchel. She made sure to arrange them neatly so they wouldn't appear sloppy, and then let out another sigh. Gee, she must have been really tired…

The little vampire was soon skipping out of the dorm happily, a bright smile on her face as she skipped through the hallways and down the staircase. She hopped through the main room and then out the double doors of the main entrance, her feet landing on top of the hard concrete. She stood on her tippy-toes for a mere three seconds before slowly jogging out onto the path below, making sure to pace herself so she wouldn't become too tired.

Her insides were about to burst with excitement; she couldn't wait to see all her friends' reactions to their gifts. She bit down on her lower lip anxiously as she continued onward to the school building.

Surprisingly, right on the outside of the building was Rima Toya, a night class vampire whom was like a sister to Senri. Of course Kiki had bought her something, even though they weren't ultimately close. The little vampire bravely waltzed up to her and gave her a beaming smile. Rima was fairly taller than Kiki, so she had to look up.

"Good evening, Rima!" she greeted non-formally. "I-I hope you don't mind, b-but I bought you a present for St. Xocolatl's Day…"

The model stared at the little vampire with a semi-blank expression. "Really? I thought the girls were only supposed to give chocolates to the guys…"

"W-well…" Kiki stuttered. "I-I think so… B-but I wanted to be nice and buy everyone I know something!" She glanced to the side as she quickly became flustered. "I-If that doesn't sound too weird…"

Rima managed to pull off a small smile. "No, I think it's sweet that you're doing that." She held out her hands in front of her. "Okay. I'm ready."

Kiki smiled widely and then reached into her bag, pulling out a rectangular box wrapped in a rather bright red color, with an ivory white ribbon. "Y-you can open it now, if you want," she said quietly. The model gave a small nod before untying the ribbon and gently unfolding the wrapping paper, not wanting to rip it or tear it. Kiki couldn't help but shift on her feet nervously as she watched the female vampire open the present.

"Wow…" Rima said aloud as she pulled out a small box of chocolate-covered strawberries. "Where in the world did you find these?"

The little vampire rubbed the back of her neck and let out a small giggle. "I-I just got them from the store… Th-they aren't _that_ fancy…" She blinked in surprise as Rima opened up the box and took out a single strawberry, marveling in its appearance.

"Just from the store?" she repeated, quite baffled. "I've never seen these anywhere I've been…" She bit down into the strawberry and shuddered lightly, obviously loving the taste. "Mmm..." She swallowed her portion and licked her lips. "They're really good, too." She smiled at Kiki, her usual blank-looking expression disappearing. "Thank you, Kiki. It was really kind of you to get me something."

Kiki gave her a small bow. "Y-you're very welcome! I-I hope we can become closer as friends in the future!" She said her goodbyes to the model before prancing into the school building, finding her classroom and striding in with her head held high. She got many odd glances from a few of the vampires, but then there were certain ones who were curious about what was in her satchel.

She approached a table at which Hanabusa, Ruka, and Akatsuki were seated, busily chatting away. She cleared her throat quietly before gently knocking on the table, attempting to get their attention. "H-hello, Hanabusa," she greeted, knowing that he was one of the only vampires at that table that she actually interacted with.

The ice-wielding vampire smiled at Kiki brightly, shooting up to his feet. "Kiki! What's in the bag?!" he asked, attempting to steal a glance inside. Kiki knew that Hanabusa already knew that she had bought him a gift. It was hard not to know since he had accompanied her when she went out shopping.

Kiki let out a giggle and then reached inside, pulling out a square-shaped present that was wrapped in sunflower-yellow paper that glistened in the moonlight. "Here you go!" She then reached into her bag and pulled out two more gifts; one wrapped with dark green paper, and the other with pure white. "These are for you, Akatsuki and Ruka," she said sheepishly, her cheeks turning red slightly from embarrassment. "I-I hope you were okay with me buying them…"

Akatsuki quickly held a hand up and smiled at the little vampire. "It's fine. It was awfully thoughtful of you to think about buying us gifts, especially since we hardly associate with each other…"

Ruka simply shrugged her shoulders and eyed her present curiously. Kiki knew that she probably hated her from the day she first found out that she and Kaname were sleeping in the same dorm. Ruka had feelings for the Pureblood, and it was clear to Kiki that she didn't want to let him go with some illegitimate breed of vampire.

Hanabusa quickly tore through the wrapping paper and smiled widely. "Whoa! What the-?!" He pulled out a large, white-chocolate filled milk chocolate heart. "This is amazing!" He then tilted his head and looked deeper into the box, pulling out another object. It was a small bracelet with a heart charm on it. He blinked and then stared at Kiki curiously. "All this for me?"

The little vampire nodded. "I wanted to thank you for being there for me when I was so scared my first few days attending. You are very sweet." She patted the top of his head and giggled. "You are one of my closest friends. I wanted to give you something special!"

The blondie's cheeks turned bright red and he chuckled lightly. "W-well… th-thank you very much Kiki!" He rested his presents on the table and then embraced the little vampire tightly, never wanting to let her go. "Gosh, you're so sweet!"

Akatsuki and Ruka had both opened their presents as well. Ruka had received a box full of various flavors of chocolate dots, while Akatsuki got various chocolate-covered bananas in different shapes. The orange-haired vampire looked up at Kiki with kind eyes. "Thank you so much Kiki. You didn't have to get us anything, though."

Kiki wiggled out of Hanabusa's arms and smiled at Akatsuki. "B-but I wanted to!" she exclaimed. "I wanted to give you something so we could become closer as friends!"

"Well, it was very nice of you…" Ruka piped up, not meeting gaze with Kiki. "Thanks…"

The little vampire gazed at the other female with a disappointed look, but she wouldn't trouble her any longer. She said her goodbyes to the trio and then trotted over towards Takuma, a lump quickly forming in her throat. How could she confront the vampire she was supposed to be marrying? She couldn't back down now, though. She had bought him a gift, and she wasn't counting on blowing her chance to give it to him.

As she got closer to him, a smile quickly appeared on his face. "Ah, Kiki! Just the little vampire I wanted to see!" He brought an arm around her body and held her against him close, moving his face close to her ear. Apparently, he was getting ready to whisper something. "So… Have you decided if you want to marry me?" he asked quietly.

Kiki's cheeks turned bright red and she wriggled out of his grip. "I-I'm still thinking about it, T-Takuma…" she admitted, curling a strand of her hair with a single finger. "U-um… W-we still have to get to know each other more, anyway…"

"Oh, right…" Takuma muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "But anyway…" He glanced down at her school bag. "What'chya got in there?"

The little vampire managed to smile once more and she reached inside, pulling out a small box. "I bought you something for St. Xocolatl's Day!" She handed the box over to him with slight hesitancy. "I-I hope you like it!"

The vice president of the night class dorms neatly unwrapped the present, letting out a joyous gasp as he gazed at the contents inside. "Oh my goodness!" He reached inside and pulled out a silver pin. Attached to that pin was a small white feather, and an inscription that read, '_Always soaring through my heart_'. His gaze drifted towards Kiki. "This is wonderful! Thank you!" He joyously wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers.

"I thought you would like it," she chortled, looking up into his emerald green eyes. She pointed to the box once more. "And there's also a small chocolate in there… I just wanted the pin to be the main present."

Takuma released her from his embrace and nodded his head. "I'll be sure to savor it right away!" He waved to her dismissively. "Thanks again!"

Kiki waved back and then looked around the classroom eagerly, hoping that she could find the two vampires she wanted to see ever-so badly. Her eyes stopped at the back of the classroom as soon as she spotted Kaname, whom was reading a book in his seat. She pranced up to him and stood on her tippy-toes, gazing at him in wonder. "K-Kaname, I-I have something for you," she whispered.

The Pureblood lifted his gaze and smiled as soon as he spotted the young vampire in front of him. "Ah, do you?" He rested the book in front of him and stared at Kiki eagerly. "Show me, then."

The little vampire nodded her head and then reached into her satchel, pulling out a pale pink present that was neatly wound with white ribbon. "Y-you really scared me tonight in the dorm… I-I was wrapping your present when you came in… Th-that's why I didn't want to say anything…"

"I see," the Pureblood chuckled, taking a hold of the present. He examined it for a few seconds before tearing open the paper, observing the contents with marveled eyes. "Amazing…" he murmured softly, pulling out a silver-chained necklace with a rose pendant on the end. On the back of the pendant, the initials '_K &amp; K'_ were engraved into it. Kaname met eyes with the little vampire, his gaze showing true signs of adoration. "This is beautiful. Thank you, Kiki." He looked into the box and also spotted a small container of various chocolates. "And these chocolates look delicious, too."

Kiki shuffled on her feet nervously. "I-I wanted to make sure you got something special… Since we've known each other for so long…" She jumped a tad as soon as he grasped her hand in his.

"Ah, but darling, it wouldn't have mattered if you got me anything or not. I would have been content with just seeing your beautiful face by my side." At his statement, her cheeks turned bright red, but she quickly let out a giggle to mask her embarrassment.

"B-but then I would have felt bad…" she murmured. "I _wanted_ to get you something, to show how much I care about you."

The Pureblood chuckled lightly and then patted the top of her head. "Well, alright then. Thank you for caring so deeply."

Kiki bowed her head slightly and then gazed around the classroom, trying to spot the final vampire she had a gift for. Senri had yet to appear to class, and she was starting to worry slightly. Then again, Rima wasn't there either, and she knew that she was just on the outside of the building. Maybe she was waiting for Senri to arrive?

A few minutes went by when the two models finally walked in. Rima was obviously boasting about her gift that she had received, but Senri did not seem amused at all. His expression was blank, and his words were short and curt. Kiki wondered if something might have happened to him, but she quickly shook the thought away and trotted up to the sweets-loving vampire.

"Senri! I got you something!" she cheered happily. Instantly, the vampire's expression changed, and a smile rapidly appeared on his face.

"Did you really?" he asked, his tone indicating he was playfully joking around with her. "Well, you should totally show me."

Kiki stuck her tongue out at him and then rested her hands on her sides. "I think you should ask nicely." She gave a small nod to Rima as she said farewell to them, but kept her attention on Senri. "Well… I'm waiting."

Senri crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine. May I please have my present?"

The little vampire giggled victoriously and then reached into her satchel, pulling out the last remaining present for the night class student, which was wrapped in dark purple paper. She felt like a fool; his present wasn't that great. Heck, her present to Hanabusa was better than this. She couldn't help but let out a sigh before he even had a chance to open his gift.

The dark-haired vampire noticed this immediately, and grew concerned. "Hey… Are you alright?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Kiki perked up a tad. "I-I'm fine! J-just open it already! I'm dying right here!" Senri let out a chuckle at her horrible attempt at a joke and then tore at the wrapping paper, examining the contents with a curious gleam in his eyes. Kiki's stomach twisted and knotted with butterflies. "Wh-what is it?"

"I love it," he said quickly, pulling out the several boxes of Pockys. "You know me so well, Kiki." He lovingly ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her. As Kiki peered deep into his eyes, she couldn't help but sense that there was something that was going to happen; something important. She tilted her head to the side curiously. Senri spotted her concerned look and smiled at her tenderly. "Here, come with me…" He rested his gifts on the nearby table and then gently took a hold of her hand, leading her back out of the classroom and right into the hallway.

Kiki looked around warily. It seemed strange when there was no one else in the halls. "Wh-what are we doing out here?" she asked, clearly frightened from how dark it was getting.

Senri took note of her fear and began speaking swiftly. "Kiki, there's something important that I wanted to tell you… And I really hope you don't hate me because of it…"

"Hate you?" The little vampire stared at him with shocked eyes. "Clearly you don't think I'll hate you! I-I could _never_ hate you! E-even if you did something stupid!"

The sweets-loving vampire chuckled lightly. "Maybe you're right… But I'm not so sure about that…" He rubbed the back of his neck as he stared into the young vampire's bicolor eyes. "W-well… You see… I've come to realize that I've formed feelings for you…" His tone become light as his confession spilled out of his mouth. "I-I mean… Y-you're a great friend, an _amazing_ friend, even… But… I love you…" He rested his hands on her shoulders softly and gazed right into her very soul. "I love you, Kiki."

At his revelation, Kiki's eyes widened with surprise. She had never expected, in at least a million years, for Senri to fall in love with her. True, she knew about his mild attraction to her, but this? _Love?_ She didn't know if she felt the same exact way towards him… But as she stared deeply into his eyes, her heart began to flutter and fly, almost like a butterfly trapped within a cage. Her hands traveled up his arms and onto his shoulders, where she unconsciously pulled him closer to her. Their lips were close to touching, and Kiki didn't feel afraid. For once in her life, this was something that felt…

Right…

Without any form of hesitation, the little vampire pressed her lips against Senri's, savoring the sweet taste of his lips. Senri let out a surprise groan, but didn't object to her sudden advancement. This was everything that Kiki had always dreamed about; something that she had always wanted to happen. Her tongue quickly found its way into his mouth, where their tongues quickly became entangled in a mad dash for hormonal control. His taste was so marvelous, Kiki just didn't want to pull away, but she did anyways as stray thoughts began passing through her mind.

She had once thought about doing the same exact thing with Kaname many times before…

Sheepishly, she glanced up at Senri with red cheeks. "U-um… I-I'm sorry…" she said quietly, obviously flustered at her sudden move. But the vampire in front of her simply pulled her into his embrace, holding her head against his chest.

"I love you…" he repeated, his tone soft and tender. "And I will never stop telling you that until I die…"

Tears began building in Kiki's eyes as she listened to her best friend's kind words. Was he even her best friend anymore? She thought so. But her sudden actions towards him indicated that they were about to become more than friends… But was that what she really wanted? She closed her eyes gently, tears rolling down her cheeks as the two of them stood embracing in the dark and luminous hallway.

* * *

Class had been full of sweets-eating and happy conversations. The teacher was quite annoyed that nobody was paying attention, so he just allowed the students to have a free day. Kiki was grateful to the teacher, and the entire time was spent eating chocolates and socializing with Senri.

Despite their kiss in the hallway, she wanted to continue talking with him and acting like absolutely nothing had happened between them. Deep down she knew that she would never, _ever_, forget that kiss, but for the time being, she wanted to focus on staying his closest friend.

For once, Kaname had allowed Kiki to walk back to the dormitory with Senri, which was oddly strange for the Pureblood. He would normally refuse; he wanted Kiki to stay by his side. This left the little vampire puzzled to his sudden change of heart. Could it be that they were growing apart? She didn't want to think about something that atrocious.

The little vampire was seated on top of Senri's shoulders as he carried her through the crowds of day class girls. She was smiling happily as he did so. Maybe she really did love him… The girls around them were huffing and puffing once more.

"What happened to her and Kaname?"

"Maybe they broke up!"

"But you gotta admit, she looks adorable with Senri!"

Senri laughed and then looked up at the little vampire on his shoulders. "You hear that? They send their approvals." Kiki simply giggled and began drumming on the top of his head, keeping a watchful eye out for the Disciplinary Committee. She had gifts for them, too! As she spotted the two, she slammed her hands down onto Senri's head, causing him to wince.

"Yuki! Zero! Up here!" she shouted, waving her arms high.

Yuki turned her attention to the shouting vampire and then smiled brightly. "Kiki! It's great to see you again!" She waved a single hand to her. "Are you having a good day?"

Kiki shrugged her shoulders and then shimmied off of Senri's shoulders, patting the top of his head as she approached Yuki. "The night was slow… But exciting! The teacher gave us a free day, because everyone was so happy about St. Xocolatl's Day!"

At the mention of the holiday, Yuki's cheeks turned a faint shade of red. "O-oh…" She then tilted her head curiously. "So… Why aren't you with Kaname today? Did something happen?"

The little vampire shook her head. "Not at all! I just wanted to walk with Senri today… Well… I wasn't really _walking_."

"That's the truth…" Senri mumbled from beside her, smiling as soon as she roughly punched his shoulder.

Zero glared at the cluster and growled, not bothering to greet them, which sort of disappointed Kiki. She then reached into her satchel and pulled out Yuki's gift, which was wrapped in bright orange paper. "Here you go, Yuki. This is for you!"

Yuki's mouth opened from shock and she took the present from her hold. "R-really?!" She then quickly removed the paper and smiled happily as soon as she spotted her present. "Thank you Kiki!" she exclaimed as she unraveled the scarf from inside of the box. There were also a few chocolates at the bottom of the box that she almost didn't notice.

Kiki giggled and hugged her. "You're very welcome!" she said joyously, pulling away and reaching into her school bag once more. It was time to give Zero his present, and she oddly felt shy. Judging by the way he acted, she figured he probably wouldn't like what she had got for him. She wobbled over to him slowly and then held out the gift. "H-here… f-for you…"

The vampire hunter raised an eyebrow and then took the present from her hold, examining the silver-tinted paper. "Odd color…" he pointed out, ignoring her pouty-like sound. He tore open the paper and then widened his eyes slightly, surprised at what he had been given. He looked up and met eyes with the little vampire. "Why would you get me something like this?"

Kiki bit down on her lower lip and glanced to the side almost out of shame. "Well… I-I thought you would like it…"

Zero took in a sharp breath at her cute-looking appearance and then reached into the small box, pulling out a white-tinted chain with a white feather on the end. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, glaring at her suspiciously.

"Y-you're supposed to put it… um… h-here…" She reached into his grasp and pulled the chain out of his hands, standing on her tippy-toes and attaching it to his uniform's pin. It complimented his looks quite nicely. She took a step back away from him, her cheeks unwillingly turning red. "U-um… Th-that's one way you could put it on…"

From beside Kiki, Senri was shifting nervously on his feet, but Zero simply snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks… I guess…" he grumbled, suddenly looking back at the little vampire as a sudden urge washed over him. Kiki gulped as she watched his eyes flash crimson red. He was thirsty, and she knew what he wanted. Without warning, Zero grabbed a hold of her arm and then began dragging her away from the group of students.

"Z-Zero?! Wh-what are you doing?!" Kiki stuttered, her cheeks still bright red. Both Senri and Yuki watched with curious eyes as the two vanished out of sight.

Zero pulled Kiki against the wall of the sun dormitory, where he made sure they were hidden from sight. It was a mystery to Kiki on why he would bring her to the sun dormitory, but her thoughts were soon shaken when he pinned her wrists up against the wall of the building.

"Z-Zero?" she whimpered, her body shaking from worry. The vampire hunter was panting heavily, his eyes a dark red color. He was lusting for blood… And she knew that he wanted only hers.

Without hesitation, the silver-haired vampire leaned down and ran his tongue up the little vampire's flesh, letting out a muffled groan as he did so. Kiki shuddered from beneath him, the feeling of ecstasy overpowering her body once again. Surprisingly, she was anxious to be touched by Zero. Why this was, she didn't know.

Zero was still panting heavily, his breathing practically erratic. "G-God… I can't hold back…" he mumbled, fiercely licking at her flesh, tasting every flavor of her that he possibly could. Meanwhile, Kiki was blushing heavily, her body now shaking from pure intoxication.

"D-drink my blood…" she managed to mewl out of her pleasured state. She gripped onto his shoulders tightly and blushed as soon as her hips bucked against his. "P-please drink my blood, Z-Zero!"

The vampire hunter reacted to her bucking and roughly pressed her against the wall, sinking his fangs deep into her neck. Kiki threw her head back as soon as she felt him guzzling down her blood, the feeling indescribable. She let out gasps and cries of pleasure as he continued to drink from her, loving the feeling he was giving her.

_What… What is this…_ Her body began burning brightly and the fire in her eyes lit as she felt herself getting warmer and warmer. She arched her back and pressed her chest into Zero's. "M-more, Z-Zero!" she wailed, basically begging him. "P-please give me more!"

Zero groaned against her skin and began grinding his pelvis against her in rhythm with each of his swallows, loving the feeling of the shuddering vampire beneath him. It was becoming all too much for Kiki; she was beginning to lose herself in the pleasure.

"O-oh my G-God! I-I think I'm gonna-!" She let out a silent scream as soon as the ecstasy spiraled out of control, her legs quivering and vision blacking out as soon as she lost her consciousness from the intense pleasure that overtook her body.


	8. Sweet Nothings

**Hello to all of the fans of _The Blood That Binds Us_! I just wanted to let you all know that I have up to chapter thirteen typed out and ready to be posted, BUT... I want to know what you guys think of each chapter, so if I get enough feedback, I will post another! Review away, my friends!**

* * *

_"Kaname! Come and get me!"_

_Kiki ran quite a ways away from the Pureblood and hid herself behind the nearest tree, giggling ever-so quietly. She had to make sure he didn't find her, otherwise she would lose the game. She tried sneaking a peek around the tree, but only pressed her face against the young vampire's, their noses colliding. _

_"Well, glad to see that I found you," he cooed, smiling brightly. Kiki let out a whine and then crossed her arms._

_"That wasn't fair, Kaname!" she shouted, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. _

_Regret washed over the vampire, and he quickly scooped the child up in his arms, gently bouncing her up and down. "There's no need to cry," he said gently, glancing around the snow-covered ground. "Here, how about we go and build a snowman." _

_The young girl shook her head, her purple eyes gleaming with happiness once again. "I-I want to have a snowball fight!" she exclaimed, raising her hands in the air. "Let's go!" _

_Kaname laughed and then set her down onto the ground gently, watching as the human girl pranced a distance away from him and began picking up handfuls of snow. Kiki then threw one of the balls she formed at the young man in front of her, laughing as soon as it landed square on his head. _

_"Haha! I got you, Kaname!" she laughed, letting out a squeal as soon as he began chasing after her once more. She twirled around right as Kaname wrapped his arms around her, falling into the snow below. He nuzzled his face into her neck, taking in her warmth. _

_"Got ya…" he purred, cuddling her softly. _

_Kiki let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around the dark-haired vampire. "I love you, Kaname!" she said happily, smiling brighter than the sun. The Pureblood pulled his head away from her and gave her a kind smile._

_"And I love you, my darling." He lifted his head as soon as he heard the Headmaster calling their names. "Well, it looks like it's time for dinner," he said, standing up and gently taking a hold of Kiki's hand. "Come on, let's go." _

_The little girl let out a whine, but didn't retreat away from the one she loved. Her tiny hand grasped his as he led her back into the home, where she was surprised to see that her food was already set on the table. She released Kaname's hand and then ran up to the bowl of pudding, licking her lips. _

_"I love pudding!" she shouted joyously, grabbing the nearby spoon and diving in without even waiting for permission. The Headmaster let out a sigh and then glanced at Kaname. _

_"I knew she would start crying again if I gave her dinner first, so I started with dessert," he said, casting a nervous glance over at the black-haired boy whom was silently chomping away at his steak on the floor close to his sleeping quarters. _

_Kaname looked over at the boy, a frown appearing on his face. "He still wants nothing to do with her?" _

_Cross gave an ominous nod. "That, as well as not wanting to be near you…" _

_The Pureblood watched Kiki's older brother with narrowed eyes, observing him as he finished up the rest of his food, and angrily shoved the bowl of pudding away from in front of him._

_ "__Don't want this stupid stuff…" he grumbled, casting a hard glare at Kaname before entering his room and slamming the door behind him. _

_Kiki jumped lightly from the loud bang, but continued slurping down her pudding. She looked up at Kaname, her face covered in the gooey substance. "Kaname! Do you want some, too?" She pouted lightly as he shook his head. "Aww… Why not?" _

_ "__I'm not all that fond of pudding, darling…" he murmured softly. _

_With his confession came a few tears out of the young girl's eyes. "B-but…" She sniffled and then wiped her eyes with her sleeve as more tears began spilling out of her eyes. "Y-you're so mean, Kaname…"_

_The Pureblood let out a sigh and then took a seat beside Kiki, smiling at her fondly. "There's no need to cry… Here… I'll take a bite, okay?" He gently took a hold of the hand that was clutching the spoon of pudding. Kiki glanced up at him, tears still in the corners of her eyes, but she managed to pull off a smile._

_ "__H-here!" she cheered, crawling up onto his lap and then gently poking his lips with the spoon. "Open wide!" The Pureblood hesitated a moment before slowly opening his mouth, the tips of his fangs becoming visible. Kiki didn't notice until the spoon was completely inside of his mouth. She paused her movements and then tilted her head to the side, gently poking one of his fangs._

_Kaname drew back away from her, the spoon exiting his mouth. He looked away from the young girl in front of him, guilt quickly seeping into his body, but his gaze was brought back to her by a tiny, trembling hand. Kiki was staring at him, smiling as brightly as ever._

_ "__I love vampires!" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his body. "I love _you _Kaname!" _

_The Pureblood lovingly wrapped his arms around the young girl, his heart fluttering inside of his chest. "I'm glad that you're not bothered, my darling…" he whispered, closing his eyes. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her jet-black hair. "I love you, Kiki… And nothing will ever change that…"_

* * *

Kiki was standing alone on the snow-covered ground, just outside of the moon dormitory. She was staring up at the sky as the snow continued falling, several flakes landing on her porcelain skin. There were many things that she could have been thinking about that very moment, such as the kiss she shared with Senri, and the escapade with Zero. But surprisingly, she wasn't thinking about either.

She was thinking about her engagement with Takuma.

As if on cue, the blonde-haired vampire strode up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Guess who~" he cooed, giggling like a school-girl. Kiki jumped lightly and turned her head slightly to gaze into his eyes.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" she wailed, smiling frivolously. She turned her body so she was facing him. "What brings you out here?"

Takuma gave her a wink. "Take a wild guess!" He rubbed his nose against hers and chuckled, resting his hands on her hips.

The little vampire wiggled around on her feet nervously and then gulped. "Takuma… Can I ask you something?"

Immediately, he grew concerned. "Of course you can. What's up?"

Kiki bit down on her lower lip and then looked around the area with worried eyes. Maybe she would be better off keeping her mouth shut, and not causing something dramatic. But she had to talk with him. There were so many things going on through her mind, and she just wanted to get it off of her chest.

"What do you think… about our engagement?" she asked, her head held low.

Her question sent an arrow right through him. "What do I think?" He rested a finger on his chin and looked towards the gray sky. "Well… I would be happy if we were to get married… It's something I've been dreaming about ever since we were younger." He began running his fingers through her hair. "You were just so cute… I wanted you to be all mine… I didn't want to share you with anybody…" He giggled and then ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "It was selfish of me, I admit, but I still feel the same exact way… I really want you to be mine…" He leaned down closer to her face, taking in her beauty. "I just wish you would accept my love."

The little vampire stared directly into his eyes, beginning to question herself about how she felt towards the vampire in front of her. "So then… You love me?" she questioned, blinking ever-so slowly.

Takuma nodded his head firmly. "I've always loved you. I never stopped." His hands began roaming around her body, gliding against her curves like gentle waves. "I can prove it to you if you don't believe me."

Kiki's eyes instantly widened, but her body remained frozen in place. Her heart began to beat drastically faster than before, and her cheeks flushed red. "T-Takuma?" She let out a gasp as he took a hold of her wrists in his grasp, face looming close to her neck. "Wh-what are you-?!" Her body quickly shuddered as soon as his tongue was trailing up her neck.

"You don't have to be afraid…" he murmured softly, licking his lips as he sniffed at her neck eagerly. "I'm sure you haven't had your blood drunk in a while, so I'm basically doing you a favor."

His statement wasn't entirely true. Just a few days prior, Zero had dragged her aside and sucked her blood without any form of hesitation. Of course she allowed him to, since it brought such pleasure to her body… Just thinking about it at that very moment sent shivers up her spine.

She stared at Takuma with her bicolor eyes. "O-okay…" she whimpered, tilting her head to the side slightly. "G-go ahead…"

The blondie licked his fangs elatedly. "Finally…" he grumbled, baring his fangs and diving right into her flesh. Kiki winced at the sensation, closing her eyes halfway as she felt her blood being drawn out of her body. Something didn't feel right. The feeling was somewhat odd to her. It hadn't even been a minute before she began having a burning sensation inside of her. She broke her wrists free from Takuma, clutching at her stomach wildly.

"What…" she mumbled, letting out a cry as the pain became even more excruciating. Her head began pounding and her mind grew fuzzy as she tried to interpret the situation. It was somewhat helpless as she felt something beginning to poke out of her head. All of this was happening as the blonde vampire hungrily chugged-down her blood. Her hands instantly moved up to her head, where her eyes widened. There were now two large white horns sticking out.

As Takuma finished his portion, he pulled away and licked his lips, only to shoot back in surprise as he spotted the horns that had appeared on the top of her head. "Wh-what on Earth?!" He stared at Kiki with disbelief. "When did you get those?!"

The little vampire took a step back away from Takuma, holding her arms across her chest as she felt a strange sensation building inside of her. Her pupils began wavering in size, slightly narrowing but then dilating once more. "I… I-I don't know!" she wailed, her eyes wide with terror. "Th-this has never happened to me before!"

Takuma shifted on his feet nervously, but approached her once more, running his hands over the creamy white horns. "Strange…" He tilted his head slightly and met gaze with the little vampire. "I think I've read about this somewhere… About your breed, I mean…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" she spat suddenly, throwing her hands over her mouth at how dark she sounded.

The blonde-haired vampire took note of her agitation and held his hands up. "There's no need to get upset… I just thought you already knew!"

Kiki shook her head and attempted to steal a glance at her horns. "I-I don't know what's going on…" she whispered harshly, terrified beyond belief. "Takuma, I-I'm scared!"

"Just calm down…" he cooed, soothingly wrapping his arms around her. "You'll be alright…" He ran his fingers through her hair and began humming lightly, making sure to keep his embrace gentle. "Well… If you didn't know, I think it's best that we keep this between us, just so we don't rile-up curiosity amongst the other students, okay?" He brought her gaze back to his. "I'll keep my mouth shut, as long as you do the same."

The little vampire stared helplessly into his eyes before slowly nodding her head. "A-alright…" she murmured, quickly averting her gaze from him. "Th-thank you…"

Takuma smiled at her tenderly and continued holding her, savoring that special moment with her. "You're welcome, Kiki… Just remember… I will do anything for you… Anything…"

* * *

_I can't do this…_

The little vampire was on her way to see her best friend after having taken a long walk all by herself. Butterflies were in her stomach; she had to confront him and tell him how she really felt, but even she didn't really know how she felt towards the sweets-loving vampire. Or maybe she did… It was hard to tell; she had so many different feelings towards several different vampires.

One of those vampires was Takuma Ichijo. It had only been about an hour or two since they went their separate ways. He had confessed his love towards her, but she was unsure how to react. Her emotions towards him were almost hidden deep inside of her. Her hands roamed up to her head as she recalled when there were white horns there. They had disappeared eventually, but the pain still lingered within her. She ignored it and held her head high as she proudly strode up to the moon dormitory.

Surprisingly, Senri was right on the outside, leaned up against the wall, eating a Pocky with closed eyes. Kiki took the opportunity to sneak up on him, tip-toeing quietly until she was right in front of him. She poked his belly, beginning to laugh as soon as he jumped, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Hello there!" she greeted, a smile on her face.

Senri growled and finished up the rest of the Pocky, licking his lips and then glaring at the little vampire with a smirk on his face. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

Kiki let out a giggle and then held her hands behind her back, shifting on her feet shyly. "Well… I saw you standing there… You looked so peaceful, so I decided to sneak up on you!" She held out two fingers in a peace formation, causing Senri to raise a brow at her.

"You really _are_ strange, you know that?" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. Kiki let out a whimper, but willingly rested her head against his chest. He began running his fingers through her hair as he stared down at her with a smile. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

The little vampire gulped and nodded her head against him. "Y-yeah…" She lifted her gaze so she was looking up at him. "U-um… W-well… I haven't been able to stop thinking about you…" she murmured, keeping her eyes away from him. Her heart began to beat strangely, the rhythm causing her cheeks to turn bright red. "E-everywhere I go, you're always there, on my mind…"

Senri smiled at her tenderly. "Is that so?" he chuckled, grabbing her chin with his thumb and index finger, bringing her gaze back to him. "Don't turn away from me… Your face is so beautiful…"

Kiki blushed hard, opening her mouth to say something, but found nothing that needed to be said. She blinked and stared into his handsome blue eyes. "M-my face isn't beautiful…" she murmured, her expression softening lightly. The dark-haired vampire stared at her in disbelief.

"Please tell me you're joking," he spoke, his eyes slightly wide. As the little vampire turned her head away, he let out a sigh. "God, Kiki… You have no idea how beautiful you are…" He poked her cheek with a single finger. "Stop being so down about yourself. You are beautiful. End of story." He smiled victoriously as she stared up into his eyes. "There, see? I love seeing that face."

The little vampire smirked at him and then lightly punched his chest. "Stop pulling my leg…" She was surprised to find that he had taken a hold of her wrist as she attempted to withdraw her hand from punching him. "H-hey!"

Senri let out a chuckle and pulled her back into him. "Calm down. I'm not like the others that constantly tease you." He released her hand and lovingly coiled his arms around her waist, hugging her with the utmost care. "I love you…" he whispered into her ear. "I'm never gonna stop telling you that, you know…"

"I-I figured…" she murmured, holding onto him tightly. A compelling desire suddenly shot into Kiki, drawing her closer to his neck as she gave a light sniff. "Mmm…" She licked her lips and stared back up at the vampire. "I-I… u-um…" She fumbled around with her words as soon as her eyes turned crimson red, the blood-lust sensible in her irises. Her mind became fuzzy, and she soon forgot about what she had originally come to tell him. Her main focus now was to satisfy her thirst.

Senri took immediate notice of the look in her eyes, and a small smile appeared on his face. "You're thirsty?" he mumbled, delicately running his fingers through her hair. When she nodded to him, he smirked and then tilted his head to the side. "Go ahead."

Kiki licked her fangs hungrily, not hesitating to dive right into his neck, small fangs piercing the delicate surface of his skin. She marveled in his taste, and let out a muffled moan as soon as his hands clutched her shoulders tightly. Compared to both Zero and Kaname, his blood was quite delicious. Its flavor was almost identical to her favorite sweet treat. She pressed her face against his neck madly, sucking vehemently and desperately. She flinched lightly as she felt herself lift off of the ground and pressed onto the nearby wall, thighs being held in his grasp. His body heat passed into her, which calmed her thirst slightly, and her guzzles became slow and soft.

The dark-haired vampire groaned, holding her against the wall of the dormitory firmly. "Keep drinking, Kiki…" he grumbled, rhythmically pressing against her. "Don't stop…" But the little vampire seemingly ignored his plea, continuing to drink feverishly.

Unbeknownst to the two, a shadowy figure was lurking nearby, eyeing their every move. The crimson-red eyes flashed with sorrow, and the figure let out a sigh. Slowly and cautiously, it made its way back into the moon dormitory, steps intoxicatingly sluggish, as the two embracing vampires continued their love tryst.

* * *

The household in which Tori had ordered Kyon to meet him in was atrocious. It was almost pitch-black, and the floor and ceiling were ragged and cracked almost everywhere. It was creepy; the perfect image for a haunted house. As Kyon trudged through the hallways, he lit the end of his cigarette and let out a puff of smoke, glancing around the area curiously.

"Strange place to live…" he grumbled to himself as he neared the location in which Tori had directed him to. Pushing open the large double-doors to the master bedroom, Kyon entered with a bit of hesitancy. It smelt awful, almost like the scent of rotting flesh. But he couldn't complain; he might have dug himself into a deep hole if he were to object the smaller man's orders.

As he walked further into the room, he spotted Tori, nestled in a throne-like chair. His black wings were neatly outstretched, and his black horns were shining in the faint moonlight from a crack in the ceiling. Kyon let out another puff of smoke and stood in front of the vampire.

"What did ya want?" he grumbled, crossing his arms irritably.

Tori let out a dark chuckle, crossing his legs as he stared at the older man in front of him. "Relax, Kyon. I summoned you here for business as usual…"

Kyon let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Are ya sure that ya want me to do this?" he asked, his bicolor eyes staring straight at the other vampire. "I mean… Ya could always ask-"

"I asked you because you've met Kiki already," Tori interjected, his empty eyes showing no emotion whatsoever. "If I were to ask this favor from somebody else, they might question my authority." He let out a dark laugh and pointed a single finger towards the smoking, messy-haired vampire. "But I know for a fact that you wouldn't dare do something so stupid. So naturally I called for you."

The older vampire glanced to the side with shameful eyes. Tori was his best friend; it had been that way since they both were changed. They were each other's hope; the light that shined when the rest of the room was dark. Kyon cared about him deeply, almost as if he were his brother, but his obsession was spiraling out of control. He had to stop thinking about his sister like this.

"So what are ya wanting me to do?" he asked, his eyes holding a bit of resentment. Tori's eyes flashed with amusement, his fangs shining in the moonlight.

"Ah… There are so many things that I wish you could do…" He drummed his fingers against one of his horns, a cold smirk on his face. "But there is only one way that I can get my beloved to come crawling to me."

Kyon observed his actions, another cloud of smoke billowing out of his mouth. "Ya seriously aren't gonna make me do that, are ya?" he asked, his eyes slightly widening. He hated the way Tori acted when he was in his other form. He acted so up-tight, especially when the vampire that changed them both wasn't around.

Tori laughed loudly, his empty eyes not showing the anger that boiled within him. "Of course you're going to do that! I want my sister to be mine, and mine only!" He shot to his feet and strode up to Kyon, roughly grabbing a hold of the collar of his black jacket. The older vampire's cigarette fell out of his mouth as the younger vampire glared at him. "If you refuse, I'll have to punish you."

"Ya can't do anything to me," Kyon spat, clearly agitated by his behavior. "Ya know that he'll get mad if ya try something without his permission." He figured mentioning the vampire that changed them would surely snap Tori out of his higher-rank-class trance.

It worked. Tori bared his fangs indignantly and released his grip on the older vampire, wings slightly curling around his body. "Don't mention that bastard…" he grumbled, his eyes staring at the filthy ground below. Kyon let out a sigh and then patted his shoulder roughly.

"I'll go and confront Kiki, alright? I can't guarantee that I'll be able to convince her, though…" He ran his fingers through his messy-black hair and stared up at the moon. "Does that sound fine to ya? At least for now?"

Tori glared at him through the corner of his eye and let out a wavering sigh. "Fine… Try your best, though. I don't want him yelling at me for failing…"

Kyon narrowed his eyes as he mentioned the vampire once more. "Just don't worry about him right now. Focus on Kiki or somethin'." He turned his body around and then began walking out. "Just don't get carried away again, alright? I don't want ya gettin' hurt by any other vampire."

The younger vampire didn't take another glance back at him as he heard him exit. He finally responded once Kyon had disappeared.

"The only vampire that's hurting me is myself…"


	9. This is Goodbye

It was a moment that Kiki didn't think would happen again. It hadn't happened in so long. In fact, the last time it had happened was when she was a young girl; a young, _human_ girl. She was out on a walk with Kaname, her beloved. She loved spending quality time with him like this. It gave her time to think to herself, while being close to the vampire she adored the most. But as of now…

She wasn't exactly sure how she felt towards the Pureblood.

Kiki looked down towards her feet as she trudged along the ground, observing her small footprints that were left in the snow with every step she took. Her feet were so small, but as she gazed upon the rest of her body, she couldn't help but let out a whine. It was almost as if she had the appearance of a child; she surely was short enough. She cast a nervous glance up at Kaname, beginning to twiddle her fingers.

"K-Kaname?" she murmured, her cheeks flushing slightly.

The dark-haired vampire looked down at her, a seemingly fake smile on his face. "Yes, darling?"

The little vampire stopped in her tracks and shifted on her feet nervously. She felt awkward having him call her his darling now; it had been that way since Senri admitted his love to her. She found it uncomfortable that the Pureblood kept calling her names as if she were his; that had not been clarified one-hundred percent yet. She had been cooperative and acknowledged his feelings, but her heart was wanting something other than Kaname's constant affection.

"U-um…" she started, nervously playing with the fabric of the black-laced dress she was wearing. "D-do you think I look like a child?" Her cheeks burned bright pink at how foolish she sounded. Maybe she truly was like a kid…

Kaname simply blinked, tilting his head to the side slightly as he placed his palm on her porcelain skin. "Why would you ask something so foolish?" he bellowed, a slight edge to his voice. "Don't be so ridiculous, Kiki."

She had never heard the Pureblood sound so harsh, even when it involved her complaining about herself. He always had a soft tone that reassured her when her heart began to doubt itself. What had gotten into him all of a sudden? Did something happen?

Almost instinctively, she brought both of her hands over to the vampire and rested them on either side of his face. "Is something wrong, Kaname?" she asked, worry in her eyes. "You don't seem like… yourself…" As she stared deeply into his crimson eyes, she spotted an emotion she didn't think she would ever find inside of him.

Jealousy.

The Pureblood helplessly stared at the smaller vampire, his eyes glistening a mixture of sadness and betrayal. "I witnessed something that I wish I hadn't…" he admitted, his eyes quickly darting to the side. "If I could forget it, I would… But it's permanently scorched into my mind."

Kiki took a slow step back away from him, her hands falling back to her sides. She had a bad feeling about what he had seen, but she kept to herself, just in case it was something else. "O-oh?" She nervously crossed her arms across her chest, looking like a vulnerable, defenseless child. "Wh-what did you see?" She recoiled a tad as he shot her a cold glare.

"You should know, _darling_," he grumbled, red eyes piercing through her flesh. "It was _you_ who committed the act."

The little vampire's bicolor eyes quickly widened. _No…_ she thought in her mind as the vampire in front of her glared at her with deceived eyes. "K-Kaname, I-I…" A lump quickly formed in her throat as she choked on her words.

Kaname narrowed his eyes, pupils thinning slightly, as he took a looming step forward. "I loved you, Kiki, and yet you'd rather quench your thirst on a vampire lower than me." Deep down he felt ashamed as he continued staring at the helpless vampire below him. "I guess Senri must be a better vampire than me. I'm sorry to have disappointed you."

"I-It's not that, Kaname!" she exclaimed suddenly. "I-I… I was lost in the moment…" Fresh tears began pouring out of her eyes. "I… I really don't know what I'm doing…"

"So you're just leading him on?" the Pureblood asked coldly.

Kiki shook her head violently. "N-no! Of course not! I-I would never…" She choked on her sobs before continuing. "I-I would never do that to Senri! I care about him too much to do something so terrible!"

The Pureblood's expression suddenly changed, sadness enveloping every feature. "You care about him more than me?"

It was as if an arrow had been shot right through Kiki's heart. For a brief second, her eyes became empty, full of sorrow and dismay. But her tears contuined flowing like a fountain. "I… K-Kaname… I care about you so much, it hurts…" she whispered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I-I would do a-anything f-for you… B-but lately y-you've been e-edging away from m-me… I-I would be a-alone in your d-dorm for s-so long, I-I'd lose track of the t-time…"

Kaname let out a sigh and then reached forward, pulling the female vampire against his chest as he enclosed her in his embrace. "I realize that I have neglected you, and I'm sorry… Things have been rough around here… I've tried everything in my ability to get to see you for as long as possible, but I'm always pulled away for a problem of some sort." His grip tightened on her and he shut his eyes. "I love you Kiki, with all my heart, but I think right now it's best that we don't interact with each other."

"W… What…?" Kiki lifted her head and stared up at the Pureblood with blood-shot eyes. "D-don't say that… P-please don't say th-that!"

"I don't know how many times I must say I'm sorry, Kiki, but I really think this is for the better." He lovingly placed a single kiss on the top of her head, relishing in their possible last contact together. "I'll have Takuma set you up a dorm right away, and you can get your items from my dorm."

Kiki couldn't believe what she was hearing. "S-stop saying such nonsense!" she wailed, the tears continually flowing out of her eyes. She took fistfuls of his uniform, staring up into his eyes vulnerably. "W-why are y-you saying th-this?!"

The dark-haired vampire held her tightly, attempting to calm her erratic sobs. "Hush, Kiki… There's no need to cry… Your pain will go away now…" He slowly pulled himself away from the little vampire, hands resting on her shoulders. "There won't be a day where you're not on my mind…"

"K-Kaname! P-please!" Kiki cried, still clutching onto his clothing tightly. "D-don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Kiki… I have to go…" The Pureblood quickly relinquished his uniform from her hold and turned away from the little vampire, quickly striding away. Kiki was left there, standing alone as the snow began to fall from the sky once more. The tears never ceased to flow from her eyes, and she dropped to her knees sorrowfully. Her entire life just walked away. Sobbing loudly, she threw her face into her hands, hating herself and what she had done.

Her light had vanished, and she was left in the darkness once more.

* * *

_Both Kiki and Kaname were in the main room of Kaien Cross' house, their eyes shut as they both snoozed away… Or at least Kiki was asleep. She was dreaming of days to come; what other fun things she'll do with Kaname. The day she found out he was a vampire was long in the past, but it didn't faze her in the slightest. Her relationship with the vampire didn't change. _

_A sudden crash roused the young girl from her sleep, and she wiped her eyes with her arm. She looked up at Kaname, whom was staring at the entryway with wide eyes. "Kaname… What's wrong?" she asked, looking to where his eyes were locked. A gasp instantly escaped from her lungs. _

_Her father was stomping towards them, rage filled within his eyes. He roughly took a hold of Kiki's arm, pulling her towards him. "C'mon, Kiki. We're leaving." _

_Kiki struggled within his hold. "No! I don't want to go!" She held a tiny hand out towards the Pureblood. "Kaname! Help me!" _

_Cross quickly ran into the room, an apron around his torso. Before he could make a cheerful remark, he noticed the intensity of the situation, and he strode up to Kiki's father. "What's going on? Is something the matter?" _

_ "__Damn right there is!" he spat, malice in his eyes. "I trusted you, Kaien! How could you betray me like this?!" Kiki had broken free from his grasp and was nestled safely in Kaname's arms, tears in the corners of her eyes. Cross eyed the two of them with empty eyes and then moved his gaze towards his friend. _

_ "__You're referring to Kaname, aren't you?" he asked, taking a step back as soon as the other man nodded ferociously. "I didn't think it was necessary to mention, seeing as how you despise the entire race of vampires. I thought what mattered was that your daughter was happy." _

_The father let out a dark growl, balling his hand into a fist. "Of course it mattered! But it also matters that she could have been killed any given day from that monster!" He pointed a single finger towards Kaname, hatred in his eyes. "I hope you're proud of yourself, vampire!" He lunged forward and took a hold of Kiki's arm once more. "Come on, Kiki! We're not coming back here!" _

_ "__No!" Kiki shouted, wiggling around in his hold. "I don't want to go!" She looked towards Kaname as tears poured out of her eyes. "Kaname! Don't let him take me! I want to stay with you! Don't let him take me away from you!" _

_Kaname shot to his feet, but couldn't find himself to interfere with the family matter. "I'm sorry, darling…" he murmured, holding his head low shamefully. "I cannot do anything for you now…" _

_Cross watched them helplessly, gazing at the door to his home. Standing in the frame with the door wide open was Kiki's younger brother Tori, a cold smirk on his face. He must have found pleasure in the fact that his sister was getting ripped away from the one she loved._

_ "__Kaname! Help me! Don't let him take me!" Kiki held her hand out, but it was quickly pulled back by her father, whom now picked her up and held her over his shoulder. "No! Stop it! I hate you, daddy! Don't take me from him! I hate you! I hate you!" She continued crying over and over, wet tears staining her father's clothing. "KANAME! HELP ME!" _

_The Pureblood couldn't stand her pleas any longer. He closed his eyes shamefully and turned his gaze away from her, making sure that he couldn't watch as she left. Kiki watched him with wide-eyes, surprised that he hadn't tried to save her. _

_ "__KANAME!"_

* * *

The silence was something that Kiki was used to. It had always been her friend; something she had grown close to. But she had been away from the silence for so long, she had forgotten what it was like. Now that it was there, she didn't know what to think, let alone _do_. She was alone in her new dorm room, and the silence was unbearable. It felt empty and cold, like an abandoned sewer. Kiki was still saddened that Kaname had left her, and was clutching her body tightly as she sat amongst her bed.

She really needed someone to hug at that very moment; she felt terribly lonely. She could have offered for Takuma to stay when he helped her settle in, but she didn't want to make their situation even more awkward. Then again, she could have always used the opportunity to get to know him more. But she didn't want to rush into things right after her heart had been broken.

Then there was another vampire that came into her mind; Senri. He surely wouldn't mind spending time with her, but she didn't want to trouble him. He loved her, in fact, but… She still wasn't sure if she felt exactly the same way. True, her heart beat a million miles per hour when she was with him, especially after kissing him, but thinking harder, her heart beat almost identically when she was with Zero. She knew for sure she couldn't interact with him; he was too cranky.

Kiki jumped frightfully as a loud crash could be heard right on the outside of the large double doors to her balcony. She quickly stood up and approached them cautiously. Lifting her head, she took in the smoky-scent and took a step back. "Kyon…?" she murmured, tilting her head to the side curiously.

The doors suddenly swung open, and the messy-haired vampire strode in, slamming the doors shut behind him. "Well, it's good to see ya again, dal," he cooed, eyeing her body curiously. "I thought I'd never get to lay eyes on that beautifully delicious-looking body of yours." He licked his lips and then leaned up against the nearest wall.

The little vampire strode back towards her bed, taking a seat on the edge. "Wh-what do you want?" she asked, slightly fearful. Obviously something was up if he had the gall to intrude into her new dorm room.

"Ah, come on, lighten up, sweet-cheeks," he teased, approaching her once more. "I ain't gonna try to claim ya…" He licked his fangs and smirked. "Although it's a tempting idea…" He shook his head and then stood straight, his expression suddenly turning serious. "Anyway… I came here by the order of your brother…"

"Tori?" She perked up lightly, although she was still concerned. She didn't hate her brother, but she didn't really like him either. "What, does he want you to suck my blood instead?"

Kyon let out a chuckle. "No, not at all." He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a groan. "Ah… How should I say this…" He let out a sigh and then pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. "You know about your other form, right?"

Kiki glanced to the side and rested a single finger on her chin. She had to learn the hard way about her other form, but it was only her horns that had emerged. After talking with Takuma that day, she had taken the liberty of reading the book he had found the information in. Turns out that her breed's other form is capable of growing horns and wings, and their eyes become empty as their thirst for blood and desire to kill heightens.

"Yes…" she answered finally. "I do… Sort of…"

Kyon nodded his head. "Good. Well, your brother wanted me to try and coax ya into transforming, so ya could go on some sort of rampage, I guess…" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what he was planning, but I refuse to obey it…"

The little vampire blinked, clearly surprised. "He wants me to transform?" she questioned. As Kyon gave her another nod, she stood up and approached the messy-haired vampire. "W-why are you telling me this? And why is he ordering you around? Aren't you older than him?"

"Well… Yeah…" he answered, sticking the end of the cigarette in his mouth. "I guess I'm telling ya because I don't want ya gettin' hurt… It seems Tori is too blinded by love to even care about your well-being."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" she exclaimed, resting her hands on her hips. "I guess my brother can be a moron sometimes, huh?" She gulped and took a few steps back from him as he advanced towards her even more.

"Your brother just drives me crazy…" he grumbled, taking the unlit cigarette out of his mouth. "I wish I could stop listening to him, but…" He stopped midsentence and glanced at Kiki, running his fingers through his messy black hair. "Anyway… I just wanted to inform ya about that, just in case he were to stop by…"

Kiki nodded her head and then took another step back, letting out a startled gasp as she tripped and fell onto her bottom. Reflexively, she held her hand out behind her, and a sharp piece of wood cut into her flesh, fresh scarlet blood dripping out of the wound. Wincing in pain, she brought her hand into her view, examining the damage that had been done. It didn't seem like too deep of a cut, but the blood was flowing greatly. Her gaze was lifted as soon as she heard a sharp groan.

"Kyon?" she called softly, watching the messy-haired vampire as he clutched at his head madly. His pupils were narrowing quickly, and his lips were curling back to reveal his sharp fangs. Kiki knew what was happening, but was frozen with fear, unable to react properly.

His pupils wavered slightly as he glared over at the little, delicious-looking vampire. "G-get out of here, dal…" he growled, his voice low and raspy. In a matter of seconds, his pupils had vanished, and he turned into his other form. His large black wings unfolded from behind his back and his black horns grew from his head. He stared at Kiki with hungry eyes, licking his lips as he drew near her.

Now afraid for her life, Kiki drew back against the bottom of her bed, holding her bloody hand close to her chest. "O-oh my G-God…" She took in a large breath before letting out an ear-splitting scream. She silently hoped that someone in the dormitory would hear her, otherwise she would be killed in a matter of seconds.

Her fate seemed bleak as Kyon loomed in front of her, salivating from his mouth as he eyed the beautiful vampire below him. It was strange how one moment he would be normal, and the next he would be ready to kill. Such was the life of her breed.

As all hope seemed lost for the little vampire, the door suddenly burst open, and to Kiki's relief, Senri dashed in. He glared at Kyon with wide-eyes, approaching him and standing protectively over the little vampire.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he spat, glaring at Kyon with furious eyes. But Kyon grabbed a hold of the collar of his uniform, lifting him several inches in the air.

"I suggest ya get out of my way…" he growled, showing his glinting fangs to the student. But Senri seemed barely phased. He brought his hand to his mouth, using the tip of his fang to make a small incision in his finger. In seconds, a single strand of blood began swirling around him, and he used it to his advantage, slicing at Kyon's neck. The older vampire let out a shriek and reeled back, freeing his grip from the night class student.

Senri stood protectively above Kiki, his blood encircling around his entire body. "I think it's best that you leave," he growled, eyes filled with rage.

Kyon smirked wildly, his empty eyes glinting with amusement. "A challenge?" he rasped, standing straight to crack his back. "Hmm… I like the way ya think." His wings outstretched, wingspan a mind-blowing length. "Let's do this!" He shot his arm out towards Senri, letting out a dark laugh as soon as a rock shot out from the floor, moving quick towards the night class student. Senri reacted with fast reflexes, slicing at the rock formation with his blood. The rock crumbled away, but was soon replaced with another. He did the same exact thing for that rock, but another formation appeared yet again. They seemed to appear in a never-ending cycle.

"God… Won't ya just give up already?!" Kyon spat, appearing as if he weren't even breaking a sweat. "I want to collect my prize and get outta here!" His eyes quickly widened as a strand of Senri's blood sliced his neck.

Senri smiled victoriously. "I don't plan on giving up so easily," he boasted, letting out a yell as he began violently slicing at Kyon's body, blood spattering in every direction. Kyon was shouting in pain, his wings quickly furling around his body defensively.

Kiki watched the drama unfolding from her defensive position on the ground, wonder within her eyes. She was quite proud of Senri for standing up for her, and respected him even more because of it. He seemed to be the only vampire she could count on, as of recently of course.

Kyon let out another growl and then began stepping back, his empty eyes narrowed with disgust. "D-damn ya!" he spat, reaching behind him and throwing the double doors open. He spread his wings wide and then leapt off of the balcony, soaring into the sky and vanishing within seconds.

The sweets-loving vampire was panting lightly, but relinquished his power, his blood dissipating within the air. He immediately turned his attention back on the little vampire below him, kneeling down and taking a hold of her shoulders. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Kiki shook her head. "N-no… I'm okay." She held her injured hand out towards him. "But I think he transformed because I hurt my hand…"

Senri smiled at her tenderly, taking a hold of her hand in his grasp and sniffing at it eagerly. "Did you fall on something?"

"Y-yeah… A piece of wood, I think."

He licked away the blood that was still trailing down her hand, savoring the taste as much as he could. He licked his lips and then looked back up into her bicolor eyes. "Well, you won't die. You'll be alright."

The little vampire managed to smile, lightly punching his chest. Despite everything that had happened, she felt happy that Senri was there. Around everybody else she was quiet and shy, and normally would keep to herself. But around Senri, she could be herself; she could be happy and bubbly, and whatever else she might feel like.

Without realizing it, her cheeks turned bright red, a gentle smile curving onto her lips. "Thank you, Senri," she murmured, looping her arms around his neck.

The night class vampire nodded his head, smiling at her lovingly. "You're very welcome, Kiki." He leaned back against the bed next to her so that he could easily pull her into his embrace.

Kiki leaned into his touch, her eyes closing halfway as she took in his warmth. There was nothing at that moment that she wanted more. All she wanted was to be able to stay with the vampire she was proud to call her best friend. But lingering thoughts passed through her mind, and she couldn't help but begin to question herself about her feelings towards him. She couldn't admit it… She _had_ to admit it, though…

She was falling in love with Senri.


	10. What is this Feeling?

"What's the last thing on the list, Kiki? Isn't it eggs?"

"No. It's a new apron."

Kiki and Yuki had been sent out by the Headmaster to run some errands, and of course, they were both more than happy to oblige. It gave Kiki a chance to get out into the sun and take in its rays, which was something that she hadn't done in quite some time. It reminded her of her childhood days; it pretty much brought out the child within her.

Yuki rubbed the back of her neck as she fumbled around with her memory. "I'm sorry…" she apologized, embarrassed. "I guess my mind doesn't absorb information well."

The little vampire blinked and then waved the piece of paper she was holding in her hand. "You could have always taken two steps toward me and read the list." She let out a laugh and smiled brightly. "But don't worry about it. It's not like I'm judging you."

The dark-haired girl grinned back. "Thanks!" She sheepishly began fiddling with her fingers. "I have the lowest average in my class… Everyone gets mad at me because of it…"

Kiki blinked and tilted her head to the side slightly. "And you're going to be bothered by that?" she asked. As Yuki gazed at her with a surprised look, she continued. "Seriously, Yuki, you need to learn how to ignore them. If they bother you, pay no heed to them." She looked towards the bright blue sky, her bicolor eyes shimmering in the light. "When I was still human, I remember kids picking on me…"

"_You_ were picked on?" Yuki questioned, startled by her sudden revelation. "But you're so smart!"

Kiki let out a small laugh and then fixed a strand of her hair that had fallen towards her face. "It wasn't because of that… More than anything, it had to do with my appearance…" She ignored the odd look she was receiving from the day class student and continued. "All the boys in my class thought I was cute, so they always would hang out with me… The girls got mad, and started making fun of me about anything they could… They would make up lies… Beat me up in the halls… Eventually everyone had forgotten about my presence… I was soon made into an outcast… I was pretty much invisible, even to the instructor... I lost the friends that I had, and was left to eat lunches alone in the classroom closet…"

Yuki rested the bags she was carrying on the ground as she wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter vampire. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!" she asked, her eyes glittering with tears. "I could have helped you!"

"There was nothing that you could have done, Yuki," Kiki replied, smiling at her kindly. "It was middle school. I'm not really bothered by it anymore, because I realize that they were all wrong."

Thinking about her past always brought back bad memories and reopened healed scars. She always tried her hardest to be cheerful, but when she thought about all the months of torture and abuse brought by her fellow students, she couldn't help but cry to herself. There were times when she thought it would be better if she were dead. No one would miss her, anyway… But since enrolling into Cross Academy, all of those thoughts had gone away. She made new friends that loved her and respected her for who she was. All those years of bullying and sadness were left behind, and a new leaf turned itself over.

Yuki picked up the bags of produce from the ground as she pulled away from hugging Kiki. "Alright. I'm feeling a little hungry, so how about we get something to eat?" She shot her a nervous glance, obviously forgetting that she was a vampire. "I-I mean, if you don't mind eating food…"

The little vampire let out a giggle, loving how flustered she sounded from her flimsy mistake. "Of course I'll eat. I miss eating food!" She licked her lips and held her hands to her stomach. "Mmm… Thinking about it is making my stomach growl! Let's go eat!" With a skip in her step, she followed Yuki to another part of the town, where there were more shops. She realized that they were heading towards a cute-looking café. Opening her mouth wide, her eyes sparkled with wonder.

Yuki noticed the look in her eyes and giggled. "You must like cute things, huh?" She pranced in, still holding the bags in her grasp. Kiki trailed in right behind her, examining the eatery while Yuki found them a table. There were lots of kawaii-looking stuffed animals, and lots of bubbly colors, like pink and white. Lifting her head, Kiki took in the scent, and licked her small fangs as she smelt sweet treats. This was definitely her kind of café.

As they both sat at a corner table, Kiki kept her senses heightened. She was so focused on the sweet aroma in the air that she didn't want to fail sensing any particular danger. She blinked her bicolor eyes and then looked towards her friend. "So… What are you gonna get?"

"Well…" Yuki eyed the small menu in front of her that was decorated with various flowers and winged angel cats. "I'm not really sure… I might just get a milkshake or something…"

The little vampire tilted her head curiously. "I thought you said you were hungry though."

The Disciplinary Committee member glanced to the side sheepishly, running her fingers through her hair. "M-maybe… B-but I-I really don't know…"

Kiki let out a sigh at how she was acting. It was as if she were uncomfortable eating with a vampire. "Seriously, Yuki. Just pick something. Don't be picky, and most certainly do not worry about me." She smiled reassuringly. "I promise that I won't think of you any differently." She observed her menu carefully. "In fact… I think I might get an ice cream sundae. It looks awfully delicious. Why don't you do the same?"

Yuki shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why not!" She quickly slammed her hands down on her menu and shot up onto her feet. "Miss Waitress! We're ready to order over here!" she shouted loudly. Kiki rolled her eyes and let out a laugh; Yuki could be so silly sometimes.

After ordering their sundaes, the two of them got into comfy positions and began talking about life at the academy, sharing secrets about their studies. It didn't take long for the waitress to return with their food, setting them in front of the starving girls. Kiki dove right into her delicious treat, while Yuki politely thanked the waitress. After taking a few bites of her sundae, Yuki glanced at the little vampire with curious eyes.

"So… How are things going with Kaname?" she asked, a spark of sadness in her eyes.

Kiki took hint of her sadness and paused on her munching, her eyes quickly looking down towards the ground. "W-well…" She choked back a cry as she remembered the night where she had been left alone in the snow. It would be very likely that they would never speak to each other again. "He… He doesn't really want to see me anymore…"

Yuki covered her mouth with her hands as she let out a gasp. "What?! But you two were so close! H-how could he not want to see you?!"

"Beats me…" Kiki murmured, feeling as tears began gathering in the corners of her eyes. "He just… said it would be better that way…" She recoiled a tad as she felt Yuki's hand glide atop her own.

"I'm sorry for mentioning it… We can talk about someone else." She held a finger towards her chin, staring at the ceiling above her. "Hmm… So how about you and Senri? You two seem awfully cheerful whenever you're together."

It didn't take long for the little vampire to perk up, her tears disappearing, and a large smile now plastered on her face. "Oh yes! He's amazing, Yuki!" Her cheeks turned red and her eyes widened lightly. She began fidgeting with her fingers embarrassedly. "U-um… I-I mean… He's so great…"

Yuki let out a low giggle. "I see… You like him, don't you?"

Kiki's entire face beamed red. "I-I-!" She stopped and turned her head away, letting out a sigh. "I do… A lot…" She covered her face with her hands, flustered as soon as Yuki let out a cute sound.

"Awww! That's so cute!" She took a spoonful of ice cream and stuffed it into her mouth. "You guys would make such a cute couple, you know. Whenever I see you two together, I can't help but smile. I really think you should get together with him."

The little vampire bit down on her lower lip nervously. "Well… There are a few things that have happened that might prevent me from doing that…" She shrugged her shoulders. "He… He already told me he loved me…" Images of Senri kissing her flashed into her mind, and she crossed her legs bashfully. "But I'm unsure of what to do… I mean… I'm supposedly engaged to Takuma…"

Yuki's eyes quickly widened. "WHAT?!" She slammed her hands down onto the table. "When did this happen?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't think it was necessary to tell you," the little vampire answered simply, smiling at her apprehensively. "I just haven't been able to face the reality of my world, I guess…"

The dark-haired girl crossed her arms. "You can't hide from engagement, Kiki!" she bellowed, eyes full of shock. "Since when have you two been engaged?! I didn't think you were that close with him!"

Kiki hummed a little tune before taking another spoonful of her sundae. "Actually, I was just two years old. His parents thought it would be wonderful for us to get married, despite me being a human. My mother counteracted, though. She thought that I should decide for myself, so she postponed until further discussion…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that her mother never had the chance to tell her. That's why Takuma had been the one to inform her.

Yuki tilted her head slightly. "Are you going to?" she asked.

But Kiki was lost in her thoughts now, sudden memories glinting back into her mind. Her eyes were empty as recollections of her childhood overtook her senses.

* * *

_"__Emiko, I think it's time we discuss the future of our children."_

_Young Kiki watched Takuma's father as he strode close to her mother, a serious yet gentle expression on his face. She was too young to understand what the adults were about to talk about, but the vampire beside her had a faint idea. He looked towards Kiki with sparkling green eyes._

_ "__Hey, it's okay, Kiki. Don't look sad!" He patted the top of her head and smiled widely. "I'm sure mommy, daddy, and Emiko will be back soon!" He lifted the small girl off the ground and waved to the adults as they strode into the other room. He carried her to her nearby bedroom, where he set her down on the edge of her bed. Thankfully it was a toddler's bed, so she could climb on and off easily. _

_Kiki was rubbing her eyes, yawning as she realized how tired she really was. "Tired…" she murmured, glancing at Takuma. "I'm tired, Takuma…" _

_The blonde-haired vampire smiled at her and laid her down on her back. "Are you sure you wanna go to sleep? I mean… I'll feel awfully lonely…" He pouted lightly, but smiled as soon as Kiki clung onto him tightly, sitting right back up._

_ "__Don't want Takuma feeling lonely…" she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly. "Stay, Takuma, stay!" _

_Takuma grinned and held the toddler tightly. "Alright. I'll stay here." He nuzzled her cheek against his cheek and let out a sigh. "I wish I could live here with you, Kiki, but I don't think Tori would like that…" He glanced ominously towards the hallway, as if he sensed the presence of the dark-haired boy. "He's like your daddy… He hates vampires…" _

_ "__Hates… vampires…?" The young girl tilted her head to the side curiously and blinked her bright purple eyes. "Takuma vampire?" _

_Her words sent a chilling feeling down his spine. Despite his age, he was quite intelligent, so he wasn't like all other ordinary human boys. He ran his fingers through his well-groomed blonde hair and blew air out of his mouth. "Yeah… I am…" He flinched as the small girl gently pressed down on his bottom lip with her finger to examine his tiny fangs. It completely surprised him; she was acting so calm. _

_Kiki let out a gurgling noise and smiled. "Good vampire…" she cooed, a laugh escaping her lungs. She patted the top of his head and then closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. "Maybe mommy will let you stay…" _

_ "__It's not Emiko I'm worried about…" he admitted, looping a single arm around her. "It's your daddy and Tori…" He lifted his head as soon as he heard a shuffling noise down the hall, and quickly spotted the black-haired boy staring at them with hard eyes from the hallway._

_ "__She should be sleeping," the seven-year old growled, purple eyes piercing directly through the Aristocrat. "Get out." _

_Takuma paid no heed to his demand, and brought his gaze back towards the young girl against him. "I promise… One day we'll be together… Your father and brother won't be able to stand in the way…" _

_Tori raised a brow, taking a hesitant step into his younger sister's room. "Seriously, vampire, get out!" he spat, anger in his eyes. "We don't want you here!" _

_ "__Really?" Takuma asked, his eyes filling with malice. "Last time I checked, your mother and sister seemed quite pleased that we were here. And I don't see your father around to stop us." He snickered as the slightly older boy stepped back out into the dark hallway. "See? You're just _afraid _of us. You don't hate us." _

_His statement outraged Tori beyond belief. "Take that back, you little brat!" he screeched, pupils narrowing with fury. "I ain't afraid of you!" _

_ "__How funny… You can't stop lying to yourself…" Takuma ran his fingers through Kiki's hair as she stirred lightly. She must have been exhausted if she fell asleep that fast. "I think _you _should leave. You might wake Kiki from your constant babbling." Tori sneered at the vampire but quickly turned his body, stomping down the hall back to his own room._

_The blonde-haired vampire smiled victoriously, shifting his gaze back towards the young girl plastered against him. She appeared so adorable when she was sleeping. He never wanted to forget that image. She was just too precious to him; she was his world. Maybe there could be a way for them to stay together. Maybe if he tried hard enough, and could convince Emiko to allow him to stay, they could be together forever. He didn't care if Kiki was a human…_

_He loved her._

* * *

Kiki suddenly snapped out of her trance, throwing her hands over her mouth as she quickly felt nauseated. Not even speaking another word to Yuki, she shot to her feet, bursting out of the café and dashing into the nearby woods. She didn't care that it was now freezing cold outside, and that the snow was pelting her skin like tiny bullets. All that mattered was fighting the pain that boiled within her.

As she was engulfed in the darkness of the woods, she let out a shriek as the muscles in her back rippled, searing pain encasing her entire body. In matter of seconds, white-feathered wings unfurled from her back, and white horns grew from her head. She brought her hands to her head as several strands of her hair turned snow-white, matching the highlight that stood out from the rest of her black hair. Her pupils wavered slightly, but she remained in control of herself.

She turned her head to gaze at the wings that stretched far from her body. It seemed… unnatural, despite being a new and rare breed. Her breathing pattern quickened as she began to panic; she feared that she would soon be craving to kill, just as Kyon had the previous night. She didn't want to be a monster…

A cracking sound quickly startled her, her eyes widening and wings slightly curling around her body. Whatever had caused the sound was standing mere feet away from her. As she lifted her head to take in the scent, her body froze in place.

"Z… Zero?"

The vampire hunter had sweat lathered across his forehead, but his face held a rough seriousness in it. He approached the little vampire closely. "Are you okay?" he asked, examining the protruding features on her body.

Kiki's cheeks turned red and she turned away from him. "Go ahead… Say it… I'm a freak…" She furled her wings around her body so she was hiding from the silver-haired vampire. She listened as he let out a snort.

"I won't say something so stupid…" he grumbled, shielding his face as the snow continued to fly down from the sky.

The little vampire began shuddering as the snow piled on top of her, her wings weakening from exhaustion. "Yuki… I left her alone in the café… I have to… go back…"

Zero sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I stopped her before she could follow you into the woods. She doesn't know that you're a different breed than the rest of the vampires at the academy." He eyed the shuddering vampire with narrowed eyes. "You're lucky you made it into the woods before shifting. Someone might have seen you."

"L-like I d-didn't know th-that…" she chattered, rubbing her arms briskly to warm herself. This form was so new to her, it was scaring her. She didn't know what was happening, or what _would _happen… The little vampire just didn't want to bring any harm to the vampire hunter.

Then something remarkable happened. The silver-haired vampire reached forward and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her slender body. "It's okay…" he mumbled, a hand resting upon the back of her head. "You don't have to be afraid…"

Kiki blushed and blinked. "I-I'm not afraid…" she murmured, resting her tiny hands upon his chest. She shuddered lightly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You are…" He pulled her chin up towards him, staring into her bicolor eyes. "And there are tears in your eyes." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb as soon as a tear slid out of her eye. "It's okay… You're safe… I won't leave, okay? I'm right here…"

All of her fears melted away as Zero held her in his embrace, and she closed her eyes as soon as the pain within her began to vanish. Her wings and horns withdrew back into her body, and her hair returned to its normal black color, leaving a single white highlight like before. Why was she reverting back all of a sudden? Could it be that Zero was her cure? It was a mystery to the little vampire, but she treasured the closeness to the vampire hunter.

"Thank you…" she murmured, imagining the day where he saved her from Tori. "Thank… you…" Without a warning, her body gave way, and she collapsed onto him. She wasn't unconscious, but she wasn't able to move on her own either. She was too tired to do anything.

Zero immediately grew concerned from her sudden change of body language, but didn't hesitate to scoop her up in his arms. Her eyes were still halfway open, and her breathing was slow and calm. "I'm taking you back to your room…" he murmured to her, keeping his face as calm as possible.

Kiki smiled at him faintly and nodded her head slowly. "O…kay…" She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest as he began walking back towards Cross Academy. The little vampire couldn't even think straight due to her major fatigue. She wanted to think about everything that was going on, but couldn't find herself to do so. Shockingly, Senri came into her mind, his blue eyes staring right through her. The smile on his lips melted her into a puddle, and his luxuriant eyelashes made her heart flutter.

It didn't take tremendously long for Zero to reach the academy. Then again, he _was_ running most of the way. He ignored the students that were roaming in the snow and casting him curious glances as he dashed towards the moon dormitory. Without really asking for permission, he difficultly opened the large double doors, making sure not to drop Kiki. Thankfully there were no other vampires around, so he strode up the staircase and waltzed towards Kiki's new dorm room.

Once inside, he shut the door with his foot and rested the little vampire upon her bed. She was still breathing calmly, and her bicolor eyes were halfway closed once more as she took in her surroundings.

"We're baaaack…" she breathed, a weak smile on her face.

Zero gave her a nod, a strange smile playing on his lips. "Yeah… We're back." He then quickly lifted his head as he heard a bang outside of the double doors to her balcony. He stood close to the bedside beside Kiki and watched as the dark-haired vampire strolled in, bicolor eyes glinting with malice.

Kiki lifted her head feebly and grit her teeth heatedly. "T-Tori…"

The black-haired vampire glared at Zero with narrowed eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?!" he spat, hatred within his eyes. He stood at the edge of the bed, just mere feet away from the vampire hunter. "As I've learned, day class students are supposed to be in the _sun_ dormitory!" He sneered at Zero. "But obviously they've made an exception… How on Earth could they put a _vampire_ into the _day_ class?"

Zero balled his hands into fists, pupils narrowing furiously. "Get out of here, Tori! You're not allowed on school grounds!" He brought his hand to the carrier of his gun, but was stopped as soon as a shadowy aurora surrounded the black-haired vampire.

Tori smirked widely, his eyes becoming engulfed in shadows. "All vampires have powers, you know," he boasted, examining his nails as if he were a prissy girl. "Mine happens to be the power to control shadows…" He blinked and eyed Zero with curious eyes. "I wonder what it would feel like to attack you with that power…"

Kiki shifted her weight onto her elbows as she propped herself up, staring at her brother with cold eyes. "Y-you shouldn't be here, T-Tori…" she whispered harshly, her voice low from her exhaustion.

Her older brother glanced at her with slightly alarmed shadow-filled eyes before turning his rising anger on Zero. "What the hell did you do to her?!" he snarled suddenly, shadowy eyes wide with fury.

Zero growled and took the _Bloody Rose_ out of its carrier, holding it out towards Tori. "I did nothing!" he spat. "Stop falsely accusing me!"

The shadows around Tori only radiated darker, his eyes ablaze with rage. "You're lying!" he screamed, a shadow ball forming in the palm of his hand. "Obviously you've done something to her!"

"I didn't!" Zero aimed the gun towards the top of Tori's head, getting ready to shoot.

The little vampire bared her fangs angrily at her brother. "T-Tori! S-stop this at o-once! D-don't use that p-power!" She watched as he glanced over at her with his shadow-filled eyes. "I-I know you don't really want to harm him!"

Tori let out a growl and lowered his hand, the shadows around him quickly vanishing. The darkness within his eyes disappeared, leaving him with his red-and-purple eyes. "I won't hesitate to kill him…" he muttered, keeping his face away from his sister. "It would have been easier to kill him if we weren't in here…"

Kiki took hint of the light blush on his cheeks, but let out a small hiss. "You would have had to kill me first, then."

"Shut up!" he quickly spat, turning his attention back to the vampire hunter. "I can't believe you're still in here! Haven't I threatened you enough?!"

Zero put the _Bloody Rose_ back in its carrier and crossed his arms. "I don't see a good enough reason to leave…" he grumbled, purple eyes flashing with annoyance.

But Tori wasn't fazed by him at all. Instead, a cold smirk arose onto his lips. "Foolish vampire hunter… If only she cared enough to allow you to stay…" He bared his fangs as Zero's eyes widened slightly. "You don't really think that she loves you?! She's in love with someone else!" He glanced towards Kiki, revulsion within his eyes.

As Kiki stared at into her brothers bicolor eyes, she couldn't help but feel violated. Of course he knew what she was going through; they were bonded. She hated how her brother had to be the one to change her. Why couldn't it have been the vampire that changed him? She gave a dark glare to the opposing vampire, but couldn't bring herself to speak.

Zero took an uncomfortable glance at Kiki, but continued glaring at Tori. "Stop trying to play with my head!" he shouted, malice in his voice.

Tori just laughed forebodingly. "You're so cute, trying to act all tough!" He approached the vampire hunter and then patted the top of his head. "Aww… You even like to be petted! How adorable!" He looked down towards his sister. "Hey! He should be your pet! I would be more than happy to go and buy him a collar and a leash!"

"Shut up!" Zero spat, eyes wide with anger.

"I don't think I will…" Tori grumbled, smiling deviously. He watched as Zero reeled away from him, backing away towards the door. "Aww… Leaving so soon? The fun was just getting started!"

"Zero, d-don't go!" Kiki wailed, feeling awful that Zero looked so terrified. She wanted to help him, but he was beyond her reach now.

The vampire hunter was glaring at Tori, his pupils narrowed to appear like slits. "Stop treating me like I'm a damn dog!" he screeched, bumping into the door as Tori loomed in front of him.

"You're _acting_ like a dog. I'm treating you like you want to be treated." He inched forward and leaned up towards Zero's ear, letting out a hot breath. "And I'm sure your brother would say the same exact thing…"

At the mention of his twin brother, Zero punched Tori in the stomach and swung open the door, dashing out without even taking another glance back at the little vampire he had saved earlier. Tori smirked triumphantly and turned to look back at Kiki. "What a baby…" He strode up to his younger sister and crawled upon her bed, looming above her. "Now… I can do what I've wanted to do for so long…"

Kiki tried to move away, but was too weak to even move. She stared up at her brother with terrified eyes. "D-don't do this…" she mumbled, her eyes silently pleading with him. "You aren't acting like yourself, Tori… W-what happened to you?"

"Nothing happened, idiot…" he grumbled, hoping to reassure her from his name-calling. "I'm the same older brother that you've always had your entire life…" He leaned down and parted her hair away from her neck, sniffing at her flesh breathlessly. He eagerly pressed his pelvis down into her, straddling the smaller girl as he ran his tongue up her neck slowly.

The little vampire wiggled around, her cheeks instinctively turning bright red. "T-Tori… D-don't…"

His attempts didn't falter. His pelvis rhythmically grinded up onto her and the tips of his fangs grazed against her skin. "Mmm… You have no idea how badly I want to ravage you right now…" he growled huskily, smirking up at her. "But since I'm about to sink my fangs into you, I think I'll wait… I wouldn't want another vampire coming in while I'm inside of you."

Kiki's eyes widened as she felt his hard-on teasingly rubbing against her pelvis, but she turned her head away as he continued to lick her flesh. There was no point on fighting it; she would lose no matter what. Who knows… Maybe another vampire would smell her blood and come to save her. She had to hang on to that small hope; it was better than entirely giving up. The little vampire closed her eyes and willingly allowed her older brother to pierce her flesh with his fangs as he began to hungrily suck her blood.

_Help me, Senri…_


	11. That Desire of Mine

**Hello fans! I'll be posting up a Q&amp;A session with the characters from _The Blood That Binds Us_ soon, so feel free to PM me your questions for whatever character you have a question for! I'm sure they all are excited to answer your questions!**

* * *

The students around Cross Academy were bustling with activity. One of the greatest events of the school year was right around the corner, and the students were pumped-up and ready to participate. It was the winter ball, and a majority of the students were intending on going. It was a chance to get to see the fabulous night class students without having to worry about the Disciplinary Committee shoving them away.

One of these night class students was Kiki. She was hesitant about going, but Yuki insisted that she go; she thought it would be a good chance to bond with Senri. The little vampire was nervous, but would go to make Yuki happy. Then again, it might have been a good chance to get closer with the sweets-loving vampire, despite how close they already were.

Yuki and Kiki were both out shopping for dresses, examining each one carefully that hung upon the racks of the shop. Yuki had an arm-full of dresses in various sizes and colors, while Kiki continued to look at the shelves. She just couldn't decide on what to get; there were so many different choices. She pulled out a dark blue one and held it against her body, examining herself in the nearby mirror.

"Oh, that looks great!" Yuki exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "You should try that one!"

Kiki blinked and sighed, hanging the dress back on the rack. "You've said that with every dress I've picked out…" She pointed to the stack of dresses she held in her arms. "I think you should try those on while I continue to look."

Yuki hesitated a moment before letting out a sigh. "Okaaaaaay…" She trudged over to the nearby fitting rooms and disappeared within seconds. Kiki finally felt calm enough to actually take her time in finding the perfect dress. That wasn't the only thing on her mind, though. She was thinking about whom she would go to the dance with. There were a few possible vampires, but she knew one of them for sure wouldn't dance with her.

Kaname…

She missed him truly, with all her heart. It was as if there was a permanent hole within her soul, never to heal itself again. It didn't affect her much, but it did enough emotional damage that she was afraid to cling close to anybody ever again. Even with Senri, she was afraid she might get too close and get disappointed in the end. That was something she just didn't want to think about.

Browsing through the isles, she stopped in front of a beautiful white dress. It wasn't too frilly, and it wasn't too plain. It was perfect. She reached forward and grabbed the material from its hanger, holding it against her body. The straps of the dress were spaghetti-noodle-thin, and at closer examination, it could be mistaken for a piece of lingerie. But the white fur that encircled the hems at both the top and the bottom of the dress indicated that it was no form of undergarment.

Kiki dashed to one of the empty dressing rooms, quickly stripping off her brown, school-uniform-appearing dress and slipping into the white garment. What she saw in the mirror made her jaw open to form a half-circle. For once in her entire life, she found herself beautiful. This dress complimented her so well, it practically reflected everything that she felt. She twirled in a small circle and let out a giggle, her cheeks turning red.

"This is the one…" she murmured to herself, pulling back the curtain and sticking her head out into the hall of dressing rooms. "Yuki! Where are you?" she called, waiting for her friend to respond.

The human girl had on a light blue dress with frills layered against each other. A blue bow sat upon the top of her head to compliment the entire look. "Look at this, Kiki! Isn't this beautiful!?" She looped in a small circle before looking back at the little vampire. "So you must have found something! Let me see!"

Kiki giggled. "Well let me answer your question first!" She examined the dress she was wearing one more time before smiling widely. "Yes! I think you should definitely buy that one! It suits you so well!" She cleared her throat and then pulled herself back behind the curtain. "Okay. I'm coming out now." With a bit of hesitancy, she strode out from the dressing room, standing proudly in front of the human with reddened cheeks.

Yuki let out a loud gasp, which caught the attention of a few other shoppers. "Wow, Kiki! You look amazing! You should get that one!"

"You think?" Kiki asked, laughing lightly from embarrassment. "I was planning on getting it no matter what you said… I think this dress is perfect."

The dark-haired girl gave an approving nod. "And I'm sure Senri will love it too!"

Kiki's entire face turned bright red. "W-why would you say something like that?!" she exclaimed, dashing back into the fitting room. She removed the dress from off of her body and slid back into her other dress, letting out a sigh. It just wasn't as pretty as the one she held in her arms. She walked back out, realizing that Yuki had vanished. She probably had gone to change back into her clothing. So Kiki walked back to the front of the shop and paid for her dress, using the money the Headmaster had given her. It didn't take long for Yuki to reappear, the dress and bow in her grasp.

"To answer your question..." she stated, acting all sophisticated. "If Senri loves you, he'll love what you're wearing!"

"Oh shut up, Yuki…" the little vampire grumbled with a grin. Yuki just shrugged her shoulders and then placed her dress upon the counter, paying the cashier and grabbing the bag as it was handed to her. Kiki waited patiently, eyeing the bag within her grasp. She was so excited to wear it to the dance; she had never been so motivated about a dance in her entire life. Then again, she never really had been to a dance before… She tried once during middle school, but that was when she was being bullied, and everyone just laughed at her.

Once Yuki was done checking out, the two of them exited the shop, laughing amongst themselves as people within the shop began gossiping about them. Kiki lifted the bag she held towards the sky, letting out a giggle.

"I'm so glad I found this dress!" she crowed, a large smile on her face.

Yuki let out a laugh. "Yeah! I'm glad I found mine too!" She hugged her bag and squeezed her eyes shut. "I wonder who'll ask me to the dance!"

Kiki smiled at her and then gently nudged her shoulder. "I'm sure whoever it is, they'll think you're adorable." She snickered as the human girl pouted at her. "I'm sorry, but I speak the truth!"

"Yeah? And so do I when I say that Senri will _love_ you more!"

The little vampire stuck her tongue out towards Yuki, not bothering to respond to her. She hated to admit that she was right; the dress might heighten the sweets-loving vampire's affection towards her. Without the dress she was adorable, so if she were to wear it, there would be double the cuteness. _Maybe I shouldn't wear it then…_ Kiki thought worriedly as she realized that more than just Senri would be complimenting her about her looks the night of the ball.

"Kiki, look out!" Yuki had shouted as the little vampire trekked on a few steps ahead. She was riled out of her thoughts as soon as she bumped into another person roughly, reeling back from the impact. The dress almost fell from her grasp, but she held on tightly, bowing down to the person shamefully.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, shutting her eyes tightly. She was surprised to hear a familiar chuckle and then fingers ruffle her hair wildly.

"Start watching where you're going," he purred, his bright blue eyes shining from the sunlight.

Kiki threw her head up, a wide smile now on her face. "Senri!" she shouted joyously, not hesitating to jump into his embrace, still tightly holding onto her dress. The dark-haired vampire held her tightly against him, obviously loving the contact. Kiki wriggled out of his arms and then began jumping up and down excitedly. "Yuki and I went dress shopping, and I found the best dress!" She stopped talking once she spotted Rima standing a few feet behind him. A rock formed in the pit of her stomach as she wondered what they were doing together. "Where are you two going?"

Senri noticed her expression and smiled at her. "Stop being jealous, dork…" he murmured, bonking his head on the top of hers. "We're going to a photo shoot. They're at the same location, but in different studios." He took note of the human girl that was standing a few feet away from Kiki. "If you don't mind, Yuki Cross, I would like to take Kiki with me. Could you take her bag back to her room?"

Yuki nodded her head quickly, approaching the little vampire and kindly taking the bag out of her embrace. "I'll see you back at the academy!" she whispered to Kiki, giving her a wink as she skipped further down the path. Kiki watched her disappear and then turned her attention back to the two models.

"Are you sure I can go?" she asked curiously.

Rima shrugged her shoulders from beside Senri. "I don't see why not. We've brought people to the studio before." She smiled as she held her parasol in her hand. "I'll go on ahead and leave you two to yourselves." She waved politely before walking past the two, entering the town and moving towards the nearby studio.

Kiki blushed as she realized that they both were alone. Deep down she was blissful and wanted to stay attached to his side, but she kept a shy composure on the bright features of her face. "A-ah… Th-that was nice of her…"

Senri let out a chuckle and amorously wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm glad I bumped into you…" he mumbled quietly into her ear.

"E-eh… I'm the one who bumped into you!" Kiki giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She stared deeply into his eyes, wanting to press her lips against his badly. She held back the urge and ran her fingers through his hair. "Let's get going, okay?"

The dark-haired vampire nodded his head slowly. "Alright." He slowly pulled himself away from the little vampire and began leading the way towards the studio. Kiki wasn't far behind.

Kiki wondered if maybe she should have told Senri about Tori drinking her blood a few days prior. They were, in fact, practically inseparable, so why should she hide stuff from him? The truth was, she _wanted_ to be his significant other, but she wasn't entirely sure if she had feelings for any of the other vampires. That's why she wanted to wait; to make sure for certain.

"Um… Senri?" she piped up, striding to his side so she was brushing against him.

"Yes?" He looked down at her with concern-filled eyes. "Is something wrong?"

The little vampire sheepishly took a hold of his hand, entwining her fingers with his. The contact felt tremendously wonderful. "Um… The other day… Tori came into my dorm…"

Senri's expression changed instantly. "What?" He looked down at Kiki with worried eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, Kiki? You know how I feel about him."

"I-I know…" she stuttered, keeping her gaze away from him. She felt bad that she hadn't told him. "B-but I was really tired, and he took that to his advantage…" She made sure not to mention Zero helping her out. Her hand glided over the bandage that covered the puncture wounds from Tori. "He… He would have done more… If he wasn't so worried about getting caught…" Flashbacks of him pressing his body up against hers darted into her mind, which caused her to let out a low whine.

The sweets-loving vampire stopped in his tracks and took his hand out of her hold, parting her hair out of the way so he could carefully examine the bandaged wound. "I can't believe I didn't even realize…" He grimaced and pulled the little vampire into his embrace. "I'm so sorry, Kiki…"

Kiki blushed lightly from the close contact, but didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him. "It's okay, Senri…" she whispered, closing her eyes. "I don't think he would have stopped, anyway…"

"I would have stopped him then!" Senri spat suddenly, rage releasing itself. "I would have torn him off of your body if it meant he couldn't lay his filthy hands on you!"

Kiki knew he was getting a little too upset, so she brought her hands onto his shoulders and stared up into his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm fine now…" she mumbled, bringing her lips close to his. "Okay?" She gave him a gentle peck before bashfully drawing away.

Senri let out a sigh. "Alright…" He grabbed onto Kiki's hand once more and began leading her towards the studio.

Kiki knew he was worried; he would never stop worrying until Tori was gone for good. It chilled her to the bone to think that maybe someday, if he really pushed his limits, he could be killed by any of the vampires that loved her so dearly. True, it would be a relief for some, but Tori was her _family._ It was only him and her father. They were the last family members that she had. If she lost them, she would be alone.

The two of them continued their walk into town until they arrived at the studio. Senri led her inside and was immediately surrounded by a bunch of people. Kiki drew back instinctively to avoid being crowded around. Senri must have been a really popular model if he was getting pampered like that. The little vampire tilted her head as a young woman approached her.

"Excuse me, are you here accompanying Senri Shiki?" she asked, gentle eyes glinting with curiosity. When Kiki nodded her head, the woman smiled brightly. "Ah, come with me then!" She took a hold of Kiki's hand and then began dragging her to a different room. The little vampire struggled slightly and glanced back at Senri, but he was hidden within the cluster of people around him.

The lady had taken Kiki to the studio where Senri would be shooting and gave her a chair to sit in that would act like a front-row seat. Butterflies were wildly flying around in Kiki's stomach as she began thinking what kind of photos would be taken from her loving vampire. Her thoughts were shaken as the woman cleared her throat.

"So… Are you Shiki's girlfriend?" she asked bluntly, a tender smile on her face.

A scarlet blush enveloped Kiki's cheeks. "A-ah… U-um…" She didn't really know how to answer the question. It hadn't really been made clear whether or not the two vampires were official, but she might as well make it that way, at least to the humans. She gave the woman a light nod, turning her reddening face away.

"You two look great together," the woman said softly. "I won't be surprised if you end up marrying each other."

Kiki's eyes widened with surprise, and her entire face turned beet red. How could that lady suggest something like that?! It's not that it was a bad suggestion… Kiki just didn't have the time to think about something like that so soon in her life. She simply didn't answer the woman.

Ten minutes had gone by, and people started filing into the studio, where they gave curious glances at Kiki. Many of the men were startled by her appearance, but the woman that stood next to her simply told them she was taken. Kiki watched as Senri entered the studio, and her face turned dark red once more. He still wore the pants of his uniform, but his entire upper body was bare. He glanced towards Kiki with flirtatious eyes, sending her a wink, which caused her body to tremble.

Senri crawled upon the nearby stage and rested himself inside of the large blanket that was neatly laid out for him. Kiki watched with interest as a man handed him a bottle of cologne and then ran back behind the nearby photo takers. Senri eyed the bottle carefully and then began posing, holding the bottle to his lips and looking extremely seductive. Kiki couldn't help but blush as she watched him; she had never seen him act so attractive. She had to hold herself back from shooting to her feet and running to jump beside him.

The shoot only lasted about half an hour, and Senri had done a majority of different poses, many of which caused Kiki to shudder and have inappropriate thoughts. But now that the shoot was over, all the people were beginning to dissipate and go their own way. Senri, on the other hand, strode right up to Kiki as soon as he was finished.

"How'd I do?" he asked, smirking at the little vampire's reddened face.

Kiki fumbled around with her words, thinking of the appropriate thing to say. _You were damn sexy…_ "U-um… I-I think you did great…" she mumbled, holding her head low. _Gosh, I'm an idiot!_

Senri grinned at her and then took a hold of her arm, dragging her across the studio. Kiki held her tongue from objecting as he carried her along through the hallways. He led her to a nearby dressing room with _Senri Shiki_ engraved into the nameplate. He shoved her in and then locked the door behind them.

The little vampire looked at him with startled eyes. "A-ah… S-Senri?" She gulped as the vampire pinned her up against the nearest wall, his body close to touching hers.

"Yes?" he breathed, sniffing her readily.

Kiki let out a gasp as his hands ran along her thighs, her hips reacting with a buck. "A-a-ah…" She couldn't bring herself to speak as she quickly caught his lips with her own.

It was nothing like she had ever felt before. The roughness of the kiss would surely lead to other things. Excitement brewed within her core as she feverishly kissed him, tongue flicking into his mouth like a hot fire. His tongue collided with hers as they fought for dominance, letting out groans and moans to pressure each other into losing. Kiki finally relaxed her muscles, her tongue sweeping back into her own mouth, where Senri shoved his tongue in forcefully. The little vampire arched her back towards him, causing her chest to press up against his bare body, and she let out a muffled cry as he lifted her off of the ground, holding onto her thighs as she was pressed against the wall. They pulled each other's lips apart so they could have a chance to breathe.

"Kiki…" Senri mumbled, pressing his face against her neck.

His hot breath against her skin caused her to buck against him even more. "Senri… Drink from me… Please…" she whimpered, holding a hand to her throat as she felt an awfully familiar burning sensation crash into her.

The dark-haired vampire tilted his head at her pained look. "Am I going too fast?" he asked, softening his grip on her thighs, but she quickly shook her head.

"It's not that…" she indicated, pointing to her neck with a single finger. Senri immediately realized what she needed, and parted her hair away from her neck. He scowled at the bandage that covered her healing wound, hating that he would have to pierce her flesh where Tori's mouth had been. He gently peeled off the bandage and then bared his fangs, softly sinking them into her flesh.

Kiki whined and zealously pressed her body against his, the heat of the moment still lingering within her. She wished that he had gotten further, and that the poison in her body wouldn't have gotten so bad. Maybe it was a sign that they weren't meant to do that at the moment. Her heated body calmed slightly, and she closed her eyes halfway as Senri swigged her blood.

As her blood became clean, Senri pulled his maw away from her, licking his fangs elatedly. "Even when your blood is corrupted with poison, it tastes so good…" He licked the remaining blood from around her wound and then from around his mouth, going in for another kiss. "Sorry… Should we continue?"

The little vampire took a sheepish glance to the side. "Well… To be honest… I kind of lost the mood…" she admitted, regret in her eyes. "I'd be more than happy to continue kissing you, though." She smiled at him brightly. "I'll never get tired of that!"

Senri let out a chuckle. "There's the girl I know and love," he purred before pressing his lips against hers once more.

* * *

_Kiki had always been afraid of the dark, even when she was a baby. It was something she didn't take lightly. Being in darkness scared the living daylights out of her, and it even caused her to have major anxiety attacks. This particular night was no exception. _

_She was walking through the halls of her father's apartment, heading towards the bathroom to relieve herself. Of course it was nighttime, and usually children have the tendency to use the toilet during the wee-hours of the night. Kiki was close to the bathroom, but fear immediately overtook her body. The darkness of the halls caused her to whine; she felt as if the walls were closing in around her. She let out a terrified wail before backing into the nearest room and slamming the door shut behind her. She hadn't realized that she walked into her older brother's room. _

_The older boy turned his head from where he was seated at his desk, staring at the young girl with hard eyes. "What do you want?" he growled, raising a brow at her terrified expression._

_ "__I-I-I'm scared of the dark, T-T-Tori…" she wailed, approaching him. "C-C-Can I stay in here for a bit?" _

_Tori stared at the nine-year old with narrowed eyes. "Sure, whatever…" He turned his attention back to what he had been doing before the girl intruded. _

_Kiki was curious as to what he was holding, so she approached him until she was standing right beside his chair. She looked onto the desk and watched as he cut into his wrist with a small razor blade. "Hey… Isn't that daddy's?" she asked. _

_ "__Shut up…" Tori grumbled, continuing to slice at his flesh. _

_The little girl watched as blood dripped from the small incisions. "Tori… Don't do that! You're hurting yourself!" She grabbed onto the hand that was eagerly cutting, but Tori shook her off. _

_ "__Don't touch me!" he spat, shooting her a dark glare. "I don't need you helping me out!" _

_Kiki didn't like the way her brother was acting at all. She frowned and then punched his arm. "Stop it, stupid brother!" she shouted. She repeatedly began punching him. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" _

_Tori growled at her attempts at stopping him, but didn't react to her punches. Aggravated with her, he dropped the razor onto his desk and then stood onto his feet, towering above the small girl. "I can do whatever I want!"_

_ "__But you're stupid!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. "Stupid, Tori! Stupid!" She began crying as she punched at his stomach ferociously. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" _

_The dark-haired boy stared at his younger sister in awe. She cared so much about him, and yet, he could only see the darkness in everything. Without really thinking, he knelt down and reached his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, his voice low. _

_Kiki was startled by his actions. Her brother was never this friendly, even with their father. Small tears continued to drip out of her eyes. "Why are you so stupid, Tori? Why do you hurt yourself like that?" _

_Tori held her even tighter. "It just… makes me feel less worthless…" he grumbled, taking a glance at the razor that sat upon the surface of his desk._

_ "__But Tori, you aren't worthless!" Kiki stated, staring up into his eyes. "You're my brother, and I love you! Nothing will ever change that!" She let out a giggle and smiled brightly. _

_Tori blushed and looked away from the smiling girl. "Uh… yeah… I love you too…" He rubbed the back of his neck and then gave the young girl an awkward smile. "You should probably get back to bed… Dad might get mad if he sees you up…" _

_Kiki nodded her head. "Okay!" She then began walking towards the door, but stopped and turned to look at Tori. "Um… Can you walk me back? The dark scares me…" _

_The black-haired boy rolled his eyes, but didn't refuse her request. He took a hold of her tiny hand and then led her through the dark hallway, glancing into his father's room cautiously. Thankfully he was deep within sleep, his snores audible clear from his standing point. He continued leading Kiki to her room, where he entered with her. The room was illuminated with various nightlights, and there were stuffed animals surrounding where she had been sleeping. She was such a strange girl._

_Kiki hopped back into her bed and wiggled underneath her covers, laughing like the little girl she was. "Yay!" She gratefully looked towards Tori. "Thank you, Tori!" _

_The boy nodded his head, looking around the room curiously. "Maybe I should stay in here… Just in case the dark decides to pay you a visit…" _

_The young girl tilted her head to the side slightly, but smiled. "Okay, brother!" She scooted over in her bed and patted the spot beside her. "Lay by me!"_

_Tori blushed lightly and nodded his head, moving a few of the stuffed animals before lying on top of the covers beside her. He stared at her with his dark purple eyes. "Go to sleep, okay? I'll be here." _

_Kiki nodded her head. "Right!" She closed her eyes and then began breathing calmly, slowly beginning to drift to sleep. Tori watched her, unable to fall asleep. The girl beside him was so beautiful. He reached forward and poked her cheek with his finger, and blushed as soon as she let out a giggle. He looked to the side sheepishly and then pulled her against him, holding her close to his body._

_ "__I won't let any vampire touch you ever again…" he muttered, resting his head on hers. "I promise." _


	12. Until the End of Time

**Just a fair warning about this chapter, there is some detailed interaction… If you get what I'm saying… Haha… I really didn't want to rate the story M just because of that, because I'm afraid people will stop reading. I hope you all don't mind about the contents of this chapter… *shuffles on feet nervously***

* * *

Sparkling lights illuminated the snow on the ground from the nearby dance hall as the students began hanging decorations for the winter ball. It was the night before the event, and everyone was hurriedly preparing themselves, excitement ready to boil out of their systems. At this point, everyone had a dance partner sorted out. There were a select few that were waiting for the dance to make their move. Overall, the thrill of the dance could be seen on all the faces of the students.

Kiki took a glance at the dance hall, a large smile appearing on her face. She was glad that it was a Friday, and that classes were canceled due to the upcoming event. It gave her time to fully prepare herself and refine her dance moves a bit. She also hoped that one of the vampires she was close to would ask her to the dance, and that she wouldn't have to wait till the event to find someone.

"Kiki, come on and help me with this," Senri called as he reached towards the tree branch that stood above his head. The little vampire nodded her head and then reached down towards his feet, grabbing the swing they were building and handing it to him. They thought it would be fun to put one up, especially in the place where Kiki always hang out when she wanted to spend time outside.

Senri securely tied both the ends of the rope onto the branch and then let out an accomplished sigh, resting his hands on his hips as he stared at the plain-looking swing. "There we go. Now this can be our new meeting place."

The little vampire nodded her head. "Yeah." She approached the swing and then sat upon the wooden board, beginning to pump herself back and forth. "It works perfectly!" she cheered, a bright smile on her face.

The dark-haired vampire chuckled and moved behind her, beginning to push her with each of her pumps. "You're such a child," he cooed, smiling like a dork.

"Hey! You're the one who decided to build a swing!" she exclaimed, laughing while he pushed her. "So technically, _you're_ the child!" She let out a squeal as Senri grabbed the ropes and halted her motions.

"Hush up," he growled huskily, wrapping his arms around her body.

Kiki blushed from her seated position, feeling as his pelvis pressed against her spine. She ignored the inappropriate thoughts traveling throughout her mind and took in a shaky breath. "W-We can come here every day, if you want…" she murmured, moving one of her hands to rest on top of his.

Senri nodded his head and moved the position of his hand so his fingers were intertwined with hers. "That would make me happy." He pulled himself away from her, relinquishing his grip on her. "Come here, stand up."

She listened to him without objecting, standing onto her feet and turning to face him. She looked up into his devilishly-handsome blue eyes and shuddered lightly as his hands rested on the delectable curves of her waist. The little vampire finally came to realize how much she really cared about Senri, and how much she truly wanted him. Her cheeks beamed red as she blushed, taking a sheepish glance to the side.

The dark-haired vampire brought her gaze back to him with a gentle hold, smile tenderly reassuring her. "Don't you dare look away from me…" He kissed her forehead and then stared deeply into her eyes. "I have something important to ask you."

Kiki's eyes instantly widened. "Y-you do?" She stood on her tippy-toes nervously. "Wh-what is it?"

"Don't be nervous, it's not like I'm gonna ask you to marry me." Senri let out a chuckle as the vampire in front of him had a look of relief. "But the joking aside…" He cleared his throat, a determined look on his face. "Kiki, would you like to accompany me to the winter ball?"

Small tears sprang into the corners of Kiki's eyes as he formally asked her to the dance. It was the thing she had always dreamed of happening. Someone had finally been kind enough to ask her. All those years of bullying and torture had finally been washed away as the vampire in front of her stared at her with loving eyes.

"Yes…" she finally answered, sniffling lightly. "YES!" She didn't think twice before jumping up into his embrace, holding herself close to his body. "Oh Senri! You have no idea how happy you just made me!"

Senri let out a laugh and then moved his face forward, pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. As he pulled away, a gentle smile grew on his lips. "I love you, Kiki, and I always will. Nothing will ever change that, okay?" He held onto her body tightly as she stared down at him.

Kiki smiled at him and nodded. "Right!" She didn't know whether or not she should actually admit her feelings to him; she was afraid that maybe something bad would happen if she were to do that.

The dark-haired vampire frowned lightly and lovingly ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm not joking around, Kiki… I really do love you…"

The little vampire blinked, surprised that he had assumed that she was joking around. "I know that!" she exclaimed, small tears in the corners of her eyes. "I… I wasn't trying to sound so… I don't know…"

"I'm not trying to ruin the moment…" Senri mumbled, holding her body even tighter. "I just… You've yet to say anything back whenever I say that…" He let out a wavering sigh before wiping her tears away with this thumbs. "I'm sorry, okay? Please don't let my foolishness ruin the moment."

Kiki stared up into his eyes and nodded her head, moving herself forward and pressing her lips against his. Kissing him was the only way she could show her love towards him for the time being. There was always the other option of telling him her feelings, but there was also the _other_ option of… other things. A burning desire to do those other things was slowly escalating within her body with each passing day that went by, but she managed to hold herself back. She didn't want to seem like a greedy animal.

The two continued their kiss, lips eagerly pressing against each other for dominance as Senri's hands began roaming around the little vampire's body. Kiki shuddered tremendously as his hands ran over her chest and then began squeezing gently. The little vampire had never been touched there, and it was a feeling she wouldn't soon forget. She let out a small wail into the opposing vampire's mouth and pulled her mouth away to catch her breath, loving the feeling of his hands on her.

"What?" he breathed, squeezing her again. "You like this?"

Kiki let out another small cry and blushed, nodding her head slowly. "I-I've never been touched there…" she admitted, cheeks flushing red.

Senri smirked at her and continued his motions. "Well… I've never touched a girl here…" He bit down on his lower lip and then ran his hands back down her body, gliding underneath her shirt so his palms were grazing against her skin. "Just tell me if you want me to stop…" His hands wedged underneath her bra and then began squeezing her breasts within his hands, letting out a groan as he did so.

Kiki arched her back slightly from the contact and trembled, cheeks bright red as the dark-haired vampire fondled her. It then came into her mind that they were still outside, and they could easily be spotted by another student that might have walked by. It was risky, yes, but it was completely worth it. The moment was high in her mind as he continued feeling her up. She let out a sharp gasp as soon as his fingers began rubbing her sensitive nipples.

The dark-haired vampire growled and muffled her cries as he smashed his lips against hers, gently pinching her bite-sized nipples. His tongue quickly slid into her mouth, where he tangled it around the opposing salivating tongue in a mad dash for dominance. Kiki let out a muffled moan into his mouth and blushed hard as soon as she felt his erection pressing against her body.

She badly wanted to move their escapade into her room, where they would be able to ravage each other to pieces, but she remained standing in place, liquids forming in her panties as her arousal boiled over the top. She feverishly pressed her lips against his as hard as she could and bravely stood on her tippy-toes, positioning herself so her pelvis was over the large bulge in his pants.

"You have no idea how badly I want you…" Senri muttered, his voice low and husky.

Kiki licked her lips and let out a moan as she teasingly lowered herself onto him, clothes rubbing against each other. Senri let out a sharp groan and thrust his hips up into her, obviously wishing her clothes were not in the way. The little vampire simply whined, breathing quick and hot.

"Th-this is all I can do for now…" she murmured to him, blushing hard. "I… I want to wait for the right moment, Senri…"

Disappointment was clearly written all over the sweets-loving vampire's face as she withdrew away from him. His throbbing member was still an issue, but he moved himself forward and wrapped his arms around her once more. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have pressured you into that…"

"It's not that you were pressuring me…" she mumbled, glancing to the side sheepishly. "To be honest, I-I don't think I'm really prepared for… y-you know…" She pointed to her pelvis shyly, hoping that he would understand she wasn't ready to tolerate the pain of penetration.

Senri nodded his head. "I understand…" He lifted her chin and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "We can wait then, if that's what you want."

Kiki gulped and gave a quick nod. "Y-yeah… I-I'm sorry for getting you riled-up…" She took a nervous glance towards his pelvis. His member was still very lively, pulsating from the close contact with the female.

The dark-haired vampire's cheeks turned red slightly. "Ah… It's something I can't always control, no worries." He managed to smile and chuckle. "What matters is that you're comfortable with me, once you're ready, I mean." He repeatedly kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. "We'll wait for the right time…"

For Kiki, she couldn't be happier. She was glad that he agreed with her, and that he wasn't interested in pressuring her into submitting. As much as she wanted to do more with him, she knew that it wasn't the right time. There was also the fear of how much pain she would be in once her virginity was taken from her. Just thinking about it caused her body to tremble. She couldn't worry, though.

As long as she was with Senri, everything would be alright.

* * *

"Kyon, we need to talk…"

Tori was pacing in his room in the haunted-looking house that he called home, steps intoxicatingly slow. He had called Kyon to him to discuss his younger sister. He hoped that he hadn't sounded too desperate to see him, because he wasn't entirely desperate. True, he wanted to see his sister and spend every waking moment with her, but he wouldn't admit that out loud to the older vampire.

Kyon was standing at the entrance of his room, glancing up at the moon through the hole in the roof. "If it's about me coaxing your sister…"

"No, it's not that…" Tori said quickly, running his fingers through his hair as he continued pacing back and forth. "I've found out that the academy is holding a winter ball." He shot a glare at the messy-haired vampire. "I want to go and steal Kiki away."

The smoker raised a bushy eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Now why would ya want to do that?" he growled.

Tori wanted to grin, but couldn't bring himself to do so. On the outside he always acted so tough and determined to get his sister, but on the inside, he just wanted things to be like they used to be. He wanted to be able to hold her when she was scared and be her protector. He wanted to shield her from the darkness that always brought fear to her. More than anything…

He wanted to be with her.

"Because…" he finally answered. "I want to prove to her that I love her…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the razor blade he had grown so familiar with; the same exact razor he had since he was a young teen.

Kyon growled and examined the blade in his grasp, holding back a bitter response. "What? Ya gonna lay her?"

Tori shot him a steely glare, anger within his irises. "I would never-!" He stopped abruptly and turned his head to the side out of embarrassment. "Well… Yeah… Actually…" He rubbed the back of his head and stared directly at the opposing vampire. "I plan on showing her how much I love her."

"Ya bastard!" Kyon shouted suddenly, reaching forward and grabbing a hold of Tori's throat. "Ya can't force her to do somethin' like that!"

The younger vampire scowled and smacked away Kyon's hand, reeling back a few feet. "I wasn't planning on forcing her, dumb ass!" he exclaimed, pupils narrowing from anger. "She knows how much I love her, and if I tell her how much it would mean to me, she would do it! She was raised like that!" He bit down on his lower lip as sudden memories of his mother burned back into his mind. Kiki was a fine example of what their mother used to be like.

Kyon's face still held the rage that boiled within him as his hands balled into fists. "That doesn't matter!" he screeched, pupils beginning to narrow as his other form threatened to come out. "Ya shouldn't even bother!"

"So what's pulling your penis, huh?!" Tori shouted, finally snapping. "Why are you so concerned about what I do with my sister?! She's _my_ sister, not yours!" He smacked the smoker across the face, smirking wildly as he was knocked back a few steps.

God he hated himself for acting so up-tight all the time. Kyon was supposed to be his best friend; it had been that way since they were both changed. Maybe he was acting so orderly all the time that the smoker was beginning to drift away from him. He didn't want to lose a friend, he truly didn't. But his personality always had to get him in trouble.

In an instant, Kyon's wings unfurled from his body, and his horns grew out of his head. His pupils were narrow enough to be considered invisible, but they weren't entirely gone. He still remained in control. "Now look what you've done…" he grumbled, cringing so his neck could crack.

Tori was hardly phased as his wings and horns grew out from his body and his pupils narrowed to the slightest of their capacity. "That wasn't a smart idea," he scoffed, holding his ground firmly. Kyon let out a hiss before launching himself at the younger vampire, fangs latching onto his shoulder. Tori winced slightly but threw him off, a shadowy aurora engulfing his entire body, along with his eyes. He shot a blast towards the smoker, but he dodged, letting out a dark laugh as he threw his arm out, a rock formation barreling towards the young vampire. Tori shot another blast at the rock, causing it to explode, debris flying across the room in every direction.

"Why are you doing this?!" Tori shouted, getting ready to attack the vampire across from him.

Kyon sneered at him, his anger beginning to dissipate. "I… I like her…" he grumbled, blinking as his pupils began to dilate. He curled his wings around his body slightly as he expected Tori to lunge at him. "I like her a lot…"

Tori was completely surprised. He never seemed interested in his sister, until now. He couldn't bring himself to believe his so-called friend. "I call bull shit," Tori snickered, letting out a laugh that he was attempting to hold back. "You don't _like her_! You just want her for her body, like you did with all those other women!"

The messy-haired vampire looked taken aback, but his protruding features disappeared as he sniffed the air, a familiar scent wafting into his nostrils. "I ain't just wantin' her body, Tori…" he mumbled, glancing to the side. "I… I think she's rather kind… Seems like an amazing girl…"

"Well, she is…" Tori said, staring up at the moon that shone in the dark night sky. "She is probably one of the most amazing young ladies you'll ever find… There's no one else like her." He moved a single hand over his blind eye, wincing as he recalled the many times she'd lovingly run her hands over him, to reassure him that the bad times were over. Since she left to attend Cross Academy, all that he had ever experienced were bad times.

Kyon began stepping back and then turned his back away from Tori. "Sorry… I'm just gonna go now and let ya do your business." He began walking out of the room, shooting his hand up to wave to the younger vampire. "Just don't harm her, alright?"

Tori nodded his head silently as he watched the smoker go, a frown not etched on his face. He loved his sister with all his heart, and didn't want to give her up so easily. She was his world; his light. If he lost her, he lost himself. He would die if she were to die before him. He just didn't want to see her getting hurt.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he began feeling a tingling sensation within his body, clearly due to his bond with her. Judging by the placement of the pleasured feelings, she was obviously being handled by another vampire. Thankfully, her core remained untouched. He smiled faintly, thinking about what it would feel like to be inside of her tight, moist body. His body quickly reacted to his thoughts, his member quickly springing to life.

From behind him, a dark laugh could be heard resonating from a mysterious source. Tori immediately knew whom it was, and gulped fearfully. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked, not daring to turn himself around.

The dark figure approached him, wrapping his arms around him and letting out a whine. "Whaaat? You're not happy to see me?" The young-looking man smiled seductively and ran his hands down Tori's body, landing on the protruding part of his body. "Well now, what do we have here?" He grasped the pulsating member through his pants and let out a giggle. "Have you been thinking about me, my sweet?"

Tori reeled away from him, finally turning so he was glaring at the opposing vampire. "D-don't touch me!" he snapped, bicolor eyes glinting with terror.

The man pouted and sat upon the nearby chair, placing his hands in between his legs. "Aw, you're no fun… You got me going, and you don't even want me!" He snickered and then shook his head. "I know you were thinking about your sister. I can sense it." He pawed at his erection, smirking at Tori with calm eyes. "I'm sure you really want her, huh?"

The young vampire didn't answer, but knelt down towards the ground in an act of submission. "I do…" he admitted, not daring to lie to the vampire above him. "I want her so bad…"

"Well, you can make that happen, you know…" The older vampire bucked his hips at his touching, shuddering lightly as he continued to stare at Tori. "I know how much you want her, so I'm not gonna stop you. As long as you let me do what I want with you, she will be all yours."

Tori didn't look towards the other vampire as he began moaning in pleasure. "Good to know…" He bit down on his lower lip, hating that his body was reacting to the other man's cries. His member pulsed fiercely, and the other man could see it clear as day.

"Come on Tori, cum with me," he moaned blissfully, pawing himself through his pants harder and harder. "I'm so close, and so are you… Just from my cries you're already to the edge… You must really be desperate for her contact, huh?"

"Sh-shut up!" Tori groaned, turning his body around so the older vampire couldn't see him. He had to release himself, despite not wanting to in front of the other vampire. He unbuttoned his pants and watched his member spring free, his throbs hard and frequent. He almost let out a screech as the other man ran up to him, eyeing his erection with sparkling eyes.

"Ah, yes… Just what I needed to see…" The older man crawled close enough to Tori so that their erections rubbed together, where he began thrusting his hips up and down against the younger vampire's throbbing erection.

"D-dammit, s-stop!" Tori cried, closing his eyes tightly as he felt himself on the brim of bursting.

But the older vampire continued, letting out a relieved cry as his load exploded within his pants, the moisture visible from the exterior of his clothing. He made a few more thrusts before moving his hand to Tori's erection, beginning to pump him vigorously.

"Come on, Tori," he purred, licking his fangs. "Cum… NOW!"

At his order, Tori held back his objection and let out a groan, his member finally unloading spurt upon spurt of creamy white liquid. The older vampire was quite pleased with his efforts, and patted his head with a giggle.

"Good job, my sweet," he purred, planting a small kiss on the tip of his drooling shaft. "I'll be sure to tell your sister how wonderful you are!" He quickly stood up and then skipped out of the room happily, a spring in his step. Tori watched him with empty eyes, his body lightly quivering as his limp phallus lay across his pelvis.

He was tired of the torture, but there was no way that he could ever object to the vampire that changed him.


	13. As the Snow Falls

_Tonight's the night!_

Kiki examined herself in the mirror that hung within her room and twirled in a small circle. She loved the way the white dress looked on her, and was glad that she had found it at the dress shop. It was as if the dress gave her a boost of confidence; she never used to think she was so beautiful. Now that she wore something she actually liked, she couldn't be any happier.

She took a quick glance at the nearby clock that sat above her bed and let out a wavering sigh. The dance was only a few hours away, and yet, she was already ready to go. She couldn't hold in her ever-growing excitement as she kept her gaze locked onto the clock. It was then that she wished that she could control time, so that she wouldn't have to wait so long.

There was a sudden knock on her door, which caught her attention instantly. Maybe it was Senri coming to pick her up early? As she thought about that, she smiled widely, skipping over to the door and opening it widely, only to frown as she realized it was Takuma.

"H-hi…" she greeted quietly, glancing to the side shamefully.

The blonde-haired vampire couldn't speak as he eyed the beautiful vampire below him. "Wow, Kiki…" He gulped and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ah… You look very beautiful…"

Kiki managed to give him a kind smile. "You think?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. "I think so too!" She let out a giggle and opened her door wide. "You can come in, if you'd like."

Takuma nodded his head and then entered, glancing around the room with curious eyes. "So I bet you're wondering why I came to see you right before the dance, huh?"

"If you're gonna ask me to the dance, I'm gonna say no," the little vampire said quickly, shutting the door as he browsed around her dorm. "Senri asked me first, and I said yes."

"That's not what I was going to ask." The blondie strode up to the little vampire and stood tall above her, keeping his gaze locked onto her eyes. "It's something else entirely."

Kiki took a small step back, fixing a strand of her hair that had fallen in front of her face. "O-oh… what is it then?"

Takuma chuckled lightly and then wrapped his arms around the little vampire, lifting her off of the ground as he hugged her. He tightened his grip when she struggled lightly, and brought his lips to her ear. "Run away with me, Kiki. No one has to know."

"Wh-what?!" Kiki's eyes widened with shock as he whispered tentatively into her ear. "I… I can't do that!"

"I know I might be acting selfish and greedy, but we can both run away together. We can be happy without having to worry about anybody else interfering with us!" He nuzzled his face into her neck, taking in a shaky breath. "Please, Kiki, it's all I've ever wanted since I've known you…"

As much as she was flattered, Kiki didn't feel the same towards him as she did before. She managed to wriggle out of his hold, landing on the ground with a _click_. "I know how you feel about me, Takuma…" she murmured quietly, a small smile on her face. "And I know how long we've known each other…" She gulped as a small lump formed in her throat from thinking about Kaname all of a sudden. She had known Takuma longer than she had known the Pureblood.

Thinking about the Pureblood brought small tears to her eyes, but she continued onward. "The truth is, I do love you Takuma, but not in the same way you do…" She brought her hands to either side of his face, where she lovingly caressed his cheeks in her hold. "You're like the brother I never had… Well… Yeah, I had Tori, but he never acted like a brother…" She smiled as the blonde-haired vampire nuzzled into her palms. "I know that it'll be hard for you to cope with, but I'm sure we can manage to be close figurative siblings."

Takuma let out a wavering sigh as he rested his head against her hold. "I'm never going to stop loving you, Kiki, no matter what you say." He smiled brightly at her. "But if you want me to be your brother, I will be your brother."

Kiki nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, Takuma. You have no idea how much that means to me…" She looped her arms around his torso and pulled herself against him tightly. "From now on, you're my brother…" She looked up into his emerald green eyes and smiled. "I love you, brother!"

The blonde-haired vampire pouted lightly. "Now that's not fair. That's like teasing me."

The little vampire poked his nose playfully and giggled. "You can say it back, you know!" She withdrew from his embrace and then skipped towards the mirror once more, checking to make sure her appearance wasn't completely untidy.

Takuma approached her from behind and rested his hands on her bare shoulders. "You look great, Kiki. Don't worry about looking bad." He picked up the nearby brush on her dresser and helped to comb her hair out. "In fact, you look better than me."

Kiki waited until he was done brushing her hair and then turned herself around, examining the outfit that the vampire was wearing. It was your average tuxedo, black and white with the cute little bowtie right in the center of the collarbone. He didn't look _too_ bad. In fact, he looked rather handsome. If Senri hadn't asked her, she would have been more than happy to accompany her figurative brother.

"I think you look great!" she exclaimed happily, a bright smile curled onto her lips. "Don't doubt your appearance!" She patted his head and then turned to look at the clock, sighing as she realized barely ten minutes had gone by. "If only time would speed up so I could head to the dance…"

"I could hang out with you, if you don't mind," he asked, a kind smile appearing on his face. "It'll probably help the time go by faster."

Kiki let out a relieved gasp and nodded her head. "I agree! Thanks brother!" She plodded over to her bed and jumped upon it, patting the spot beside her to beckon Takuma to sit. She never thought that she would ever find someone willing to become her figurative brother; it meant the world to her. Tori had never been there for her, and Takuma had risen up to fill up the empty hold inside of her heart. She was glad that she had met the blonde-haired vampire, and would never want to live a life without him.

* * *

Due to the distraction of her newly figurative brother, the time had flown by, and it was merely ten minutes before the dance would begin. The little vampire had Takuma help her put her hair up into a bun, strands of her hair sticking down on either side of her face. Excitement was about to blow itself through her ears as she began bouncing up and down excitedly.

"I can't wait!" she bellowed, a large smile on her face.

"Would you hold still?!" Takuma chuckled, finishing up the bun. He turned the little vampire around and placed a kiss on each side of her face. "There! Perfect!" He ran his hands over her beautiful shoulders and smiled. "Senri is going to love you."

Kiki giggled and nodded her head. "I'm sure he will…" She kissed Takuma's cheek and ran her fingers through his hair wildly. "Thank you, Takuma. You're the best!"

"I knooooow~" he cooed, smiling radiantly. "Now go on, get your little butt to the dance. I'm sure Senri is already waiting for you."

The little vampire nodded her head and began running towards her door, stopping to look at the blonde-haired vampire. "What about you? Aren't you coming?"

"Of course I am!" he said quickly, winking at her. "I just want you heading out before me, just in case someone were to see us both leaving _your_ dorm at the same time… They might start rumors." He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Sometimes the night class students can be real jerks."

Kiki nodded in agreement. "Yeah…" She then opened the door and waved to her figurative brother. "Well, I'm sure I'll see you at the dance, so see you later!" As he waved back to her, she waltzed out of her room with her head held high. There were small groups of students all along her walk out of the dormitory, obviously making last-minute preparations before the ball started. She paid no heed to the curious glances she was receiving from them and continued on her expedition towards the dance hall.

The weather outside was perfect, despite the blackness of the sky. Kiki wouldn't let her fear bother her tonight. She kept her gaze up towards the glowing moon, a small smile appearing on her face. For once, she felt stress-free, as if all of the bad things in her life magically lifted away. Deep down she knew it wouldn't last long, but just for the night, she would be brave and keep her head held high.

It only took a few more minutes for her to arrive to the dance hall, and to her astonishment, her dance partner stood right on the outside, leaned up against the building as he stared up at the glistening moon. Kiki examined his outfit, biting down on her lower lip anxiously. It was a suit almost identical to Takuma's, except he had a rose neatly placed in his pocket.

_Senri… You look so amazing…_ She plodded up to the dark-haired vampire and sheepishly began fiddling around with her fingers. Her gaze was kept low as she halted in front of him.

Senri's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the gorgeous vampire in front of him. "Kiki…" he murmured, a smile appearing on his face. "You look beautiful." He approached her and lifted her gaze so she was looking straight at him. "Don't be so shy."

The little vampire shuddered as his hands glided against her bare shoulders. "A-ah… Th-thank you…" She gave him a bright smile. "Shall we go in?"

The dark-haired vampire gave her a nod. "Yeah." He held out his hand politely, and Kiki took it without hesitating. The two of them entered the building together, amazed at what lie on the other side. Both day class and night class students alike were socializing and dancing to their hearts content. She spotted many of her friends, including both Yuki and Zero. The two of them were wearing their school uniforms, though. Kiki began wondering if maybe they were more concerned with their duties…

Senri led Kiki to the center of the room, where he then gently took a hold of both of her hands. He stared at her with his handsome blue eyes. "Now then… Let's get started." He began swaying in motion with the music that blared from the various speakers dotted around the area. Kiki, on the other hand, had her face locked onto her feet, worrying that she would make a wrong step.

"I-I haven't done this in so long…" she admitted, a light blush on her cheeks.

And it was true. Thinking harder about it, she realized that she hadn't danced since she was a young girl. Back then she had one partner, and wouldn't tolerate having any other person dancing with her. Of course, that person was Kaname. She tried not to think about the Pureblood as Senri lifted her gaze towards him.

"Just look at me, okay? You won't mess up." He then placed a single hand on her waist and pulled her in closer to him, their faces inches away from each other. Kiki could feel his breath tickling her nose, and managed to hold back a sneeze. She rested her head against his and stared into his eyes as they swayed to and fro, forgetting about all the other students that were surrounding them. All that mattered at that moment was the closeness that they shared, and the warmth that passed along between them.

Kiki began feeling as if someone was watching her, and she took a curious glance to the side. Looking out of the large windows, she spotted a shadowy figure glancing in, eyes staring directly into hers. There was no doubt on her mind that the bicolor eyes staring at her were those of her brothers. It wasn't like him to just stand there and watch her; something must have been wrong. She tilted her head curiously and watched as he rested a single hand against the glass, the surface fogging-up from his breath. His eyes narrowed for a brief second before he turned around and vanished within the shadows.

The little vampire tried not to ponder about his presence as Senri brought his lips to her neck, beginning to kiss her flesh softly. "It feels so right to dance with you…" He ran his lips up her neck and to her jawline, where he planted a kiss firmly on her lips. "Don't you agree?"

"Y-yes…" Kiki stuttered, body trembling from his touch. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued swaying in motion with him. The truth of it all was that she wanted to stay like that for the rest of her life. She could spend every hour of everyday swaying to and fro with the vampire in front of her. She was completely infatuated with him. But there was also another vampire on her mind as she danced so gracefully.

Kaname.

Deep down she wanted to dance with him again, just like the old days. But she knew the Pureblood didn't want anything to do with her anymore, so she ignored those distracting thoughts and focused on the dark-haired vampire in front of her.

* * *

The two had danced for many hours, but also took enough time to socialize with friends. There had been a moment where Kiki spotted the Pureblood, but he acted as if she were invisible as he watched the dance with his crimson eyes. It hurt her deep down, but she didn't let it bother her as she turned her full attention to Senri.

He was now escorting her back to her dorm, their steps slow as they trudged through the thin layer of snow. He took a glance at the sky, letting out a chuckle. "Looks like it's going to snow…" He looked back at Kiki. "Maybe we should get a move on."

Kiki was panting lightly, tired from dancing and plotting about in her dress shoes. "I'm going as fast as I can!" she whined, shuffling her feet against the ground. "It would be nice if you would carry me…"

The dark-haired vampire raised a brow but then smiled mischievously, stopping in his tracks so the little vampire ran into his back. He quickly grabbed a hold of her thighs and then lifted her off the ground and onto his back, continuing his walk back to her dorm. "Is this better?"

"Actually, yes." Kiki wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a relieved sigh. "My legs are wobbly… They feel like jelly…"

Senri chuckled lightly and entered the dormitory, beginning to stride up the staircase. "Well, I'm pretty sure if you rest, you'll feel better tomorrow."

The little vampire nodded. "Right…" She blinked and then blushed lightly, thinking about things other than sleeping. Something inside of her was calling out to the sweets-loving vampire. As she stared out the windows of the dormitory, she couldn't help but feel anxious. Her insides boiled and twisted with want, and that was when she realized it was time.

Her grip tightened on him. "A-ah… Can we hurry back please?" she mumbled, pressing her face against his body.

Senri sensed her body temperature changing and smiled tenderly. "Of course, my love." He quickened his pace as they neared her dorm, and once there, he threw open the door and slammed it shut, allowing the little vampire to slide off of his body. "Is everything alright?" he asked her curiously.

Kiki strode past him and bravely approached the door, locking it tight as she turned around nervously. She held her head low as she walked past him once more, turning as soon as she stood in front of her bed. "I… I don't want to be alone…" she whispered quietly, her cheeks turning red nervously.

The dark-haired vampire blinked slowly before approaching her, undoing her bun so her hair fell against her body. "You don't have to be," he murmured, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

The little vampire gulped nervously and then shifted on her feet. "Senri…" she called, pulling his gaze back up to her. "I… I'm ready now…"

Senri huffed lightly and then smiled at his lover with a gentle tenderness. "Alright… If you want me to stop at any time, let me know…" Kiki gave him a nod as he leaned into her personal space and pressed his lips against hers, hands traveling to the thin straps of her dress and sliding them off with the utmost care, the rest of the garment falling off of her body. It was then that he gently began laying her down on the bed, being as soft and gentle with her as he could.

As the two began their act of love, the snow outside began to fall.


	14. The Fallen One

Light filtered in through the dark curtains as the sun began to set. The snow that had stuck to the ground was now almost completely melted away, making it seem like it hadn't even snowed at all. There was a light breeze that blew around the dead leaves outside and threw around the scent of the approaching spring time.

Kiki's bushy eyelashes fluttered open as she felt the warm rays of the sun glide against her pale skin. She rubbed her eyes with her arm and then sat up slowly, the sheets of the bed falling off of her bare chest. It was then that she felt the presence of another vampire, and turning her head revealed the sweets-loving vampire snoozing away with his beautiful eyelashes caressing his light skin. Kiki couldn't help but smile as she watched him sleep. She gently poked his nose, hoping that he wouldn't wake up, but his eyes quickly fluttered open as he stared up at the bare vampire above him.

"Mmm…" He sat himself up and kissed his lover on the cheek. "Why are you up so early?"

Kiki let out a giggle and moved herself so her lips pressed against his softly. "My sleeping pattern is irregular," she admitted, running her fingers through his hair. "I think the real question is… Why are _you_ up?"

Senri shook his head and wrapped his arms around the naked vampire. "Because you woke me up." He pressed his face into her neck as he took in her delicious scent. "You know… I'm hungry…" His tongue quickly flicked out and ran against the smooth surface of the little vampire's skin.

She shuddered lightly from the sensation, moving her body so he could access her flesh easier. "Go ahead, my love. Quench your thirst." She winced lightly as the opposing vampire sank his fangs into her neck without hesitating, fresh blood trailing down her skin. It didn't matter anymore whom drank her blood; it felt good either way. She brought her hands to grasp his shoulders and she opened her mouth wide, letting out a cry as he continued to drink her liquid candy. "S-Senri!" Her sharp nails dug into his bare shoulders, causing him to let out a muffled hiss against her skin. The female hadn't meant to harm him, and showed her apology by devotedly running her fingers through his hair.

The act lasted several minutes that seemed like seconds to Kiki, but Senri eventually pulled his fangs out of her neck, licking up the blood that had trailed down her pastel skin. "Mmm…" He brought his attention back up to the little vampire, a smirk on his face. "Delicious as always." He pointed to his neck keenly. "Come on, now. Your turn."

Kiki tilted her head. "Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes beginning to boil bright red, hinting at the blood-lust that began arising. The dark-haired vampire nodded his head, which was the o.k. for the hungry vampire. She licked her fangs excitedly and then virtually pounced on the opposing vampire, zealously licking at his neck. Even without penetrating his skin, he tasted so marvelous; it brought goose bumps to Kiki's skin. Without hesitating, she bared her fangs and sank them into his neck, fresh blood beginning to pool into her mouth. The taste of his liquid delicacy caused her to moan in ecstasy, her body pressing into his wildly. Senri took the moment to his advantage and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

Not wanting to be greedy, Kiki pulled her fangs away and licked her lips almost shamefully. "S-sorry if I took too much…" she murmured quietly, holding her head low. But Senri simply laughed and petted the top of her head.

"No need for apologies," he cooed, softly kissing her plush lips. Kiki could taste her own blood as he did so. It felt weird tasting her blood. Nonetheless, she snuggled into his embrace and rested her head against his bare chest.

"So… What now?" she asked curiously, closing her eyes as his hand began petting her like a cat.

Senri smiled at the cute vampire. "Well… What are we going to do from here?" He kissed the top of her head as his fingers began running through her pitch-black hair. "Do you want us to be considered a couple now?"

It was a foolish question that spilled out of his mouth. How on Earth could he question that? Just hours ago they were banging each other, and it was voluntary on both sides. What else was she supposed to say? She wasn't just going to up-and leave him.

"I guess so…" she mumbled quietly, a smile on her face. "I don't know what else you would want to call it." She twirled a strand of her hair on her finger. "I don't think that was a one-time thing…"

The dark-haired vampire smiled at her. "I suppose," he purred huskily, sitting her up so they were staring into each other's eyes. "But really, are you going to be mine and mine only?"

Now that was something she simply could not bring herself to answer. She knew for a fact that she was going to be with him for the time being, but sticking around for the rest of their lives? Kiki was indeed a shy vampire, but she would more than likely capture the attention of more male students. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it would give her a chance to explore and discover. There could be a slight chance that she would fall for someone else.

Not wanting to answer him, she simply turned her head away sheepishly, hiding the dismay in her eyes. "Y-yes…" She held back a whine as she lied to him. It killed her on the inside to lie, especially to the ones she cared about.

Senri just smiled and repeatedly kissed her plush lips. "Thank you," he purred, running his fingers through her hair. "I have an idea. How about we go and swing for a bit?"

Kiki tilted her head and looked back outside. The sun was barely beginning to set, but she was more than happy to go out while it was still day time. But she was concerned about Senri. He was, in fact, a model, so he probably had to keep his skin clean and healthy at all times.

"What about you?" she finally asked. "I don't want you going out in the sun if you don't want to…" A finger was brought to her lips delicately, as if trying to hush her.

The dark-haired vampire gave her a mild smile. "The sun doesn't really bother me. It's mainly Rima who gets on my back for walking around without a parasol during the day."

At the mention of the female vampire, Kiki's insides twisted with distrust. Why was he always so concerned about her? She knew that they felt like siblings, but most of the time they didn't act like it. She held her tongue as she shot a hard glare at Senri.

"You two seem really close…" she grumbled, pupils narrowing slightly.

Senri could tell that she was upset and he gently bonked her head with his balled fist. "Quit being jealous," he chuckled, loving how cute she looked when angry. "There's nothing going on between us."

"And how do I know that?" she said quickly, fear quickly beginning to consume her body. "How do I know you're not doing anything stupid behind my back? How can I trust you?" She covered her bare body with the sheets of the bed and frowned menacingly.

Her sudden outburst annoyed the dark-haired vampire a tad, but nonetheless, he brought her attention back to him. "Why would you assume something like that?" he asked, emotions flaring inside of him. "I love _you_, Kiki, and no one else. If having sex isn't enough proof, then I don't know what else to do…" He pecked her lips with his own and smiled at her kindly. "Stop worrying over such stupid things, okay? I will be here by your side until the end of time. I thought I made that clear to you."

The little vampire stared into his stunning blue eyes, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She _had_ to believe him now. She hadn't even meant to snap like that; she was just worried. Sometimes she hated being afraid all the time.

"You did…" she finally answered. "I'm sorry… I was just worried…" She lovingly wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I'll never question your faithfulness to me ever again."

"That a girl…" he mumbled humorously, kissing her once before sliding out from the covers. "Come on. Get dressed so we can head out to the swing." He began trudging over to his tuxedo that was lying across the floor and let out a sigh. "I might just want to go and grab something from my room… Can I borrow a towel?"

Kiki nodded and then wrapped the nearby spare blanket around her body, plodding over to the nearby bathroom, where she opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a plain white towel. She approached Senri once again and handed him the towel.

"Are you going to pretend you just got out of the shower?" she asked, an awkward smile on her face.

Senri shrugged his shoulders. "If you have a better idea, shoot it at me." He gave her a wink and then wrapped the towel around his abdomen. "This should do just fine…" He placed a loving kiss on the side of her face and smiled. "I'll meet you downstairs, alright?"

The little vampire grinned and nodded. "Alright." She waved to him as he exited the room, and silently prayed that no one would question him about his whereabouts. It would be hard explaining that he had spent the night sleeping with the rare breed of vampire. Just thinking about such a situation made her shudder.

Kiki strode over to her walk-in closet and examined her clothing. It wasn't like she was going to be going anywhere fancy; she was just staying on school grounds. She would likely be getting dirty, so it had to be something she didn't care for much as well. There were so many decisions, but she decided to wear a black and white summer dress. There would be a good chance that it would be rather chilly outside, but she always had Senri to warm her up.

She dropped the blanket from around her and picked up her nearby bra and panties, clothing herself as quick as possible. She then slid into her dress and made sure she was presentable for the sweets-loving vampire. Examining her hair, she thought it would be smart to run a brush through it. Striding over to her dresser, she grabbed her hairbrush and began running it through her hair until she sought fit. Finally proud with her appearance, she skipped out of her room happily.

As she waltzed down the stairs, she spotted Senri standing right next to the doors, wearing casual-looking clothes. At closer examination, it was a white t-shirt over a red-and-black striped long sleeve, and black jeans. Kiki unwillingly blushed as she looked him over; he seemed so much sexier without the school uniform.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, a playful smile on his face. "Did I overdo it?"

Kiki quickly held her hands up. "Not at all! We're just going to the swing, anyways, so it's not like we have to dress fancy." She stood at his side and swiftly took a hold of his hand, entwining her fingers with his. "Well… Come on. Let's go!"

The dark-haired vampire nodded his head and then led her out of the dormitory. The sun was still setting, which cast a beautiful reddish-purple color in the sky. It was a beautiful sight to see, and Kiki was glad that she got to share it with her lover. He led her to their spot which was only about a three minute walk away, and then sat himself in the swing. He stared up at Kiki intently.

"Come here. Sit with me." He patted his lap and stared at the little vampire with kind eyes.

Of course Kiki couldn't object to such a face, so she slowly sat herself upon him, holding onto the ropes of the swing for balance. "This is nice…" she murmured, loving the warmth of both the sun and the vampire below her.

Senri nodded in agreement. "The sun is actually nice. I don't see how most vampires can despise it."

Kiki kept her gaze locked onto the setting sun, and a sudden feeling of security washed over her. It wasn't common for her to feel so safe; she was raised with the assumption of fear and terror at every corner. But sitting with Senri made her feel secure. It was a significant feeling for her, and she was grateful to him that he was making her feel that way.

Without really thinking, the little vampire began to sing a song that she learned from both her mother and father. She didn't really remember her mom singing it, but she definitely remembered her father. He had said that her mother was the one to create the song, and he sang it to her every night at bedtime.

Senri held onto her body as the angelic music played out of her mouth. Kiki just felt so happy and content, she couldn't hold back. She closed her eyes harmoniously and lifted her head high.

_"__Dark and stormy sky… Little light that shines… Cherry blossom Heavens… And magical moonbeams…" _Kiki paused her singing as images of her mother flashed into her mind. She could vaguely remember her appearance; her snow-white hair and beautiful purple eyes… She was always seen smiling, and never once said anything rude or mean. The thought of her mother brought tears to form in her eyes, and she couldn't hold herself back from sniffling.

Senri heard her and wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?"

The little vampire nodded slowly. "Y-yeah… J-just remembering mother…" She turned her head and managed to give him a fake smile. "I'll be fine."

The dark-haired vampire hesitated for a brief moment before returning a kind smile. "Alright. Your voice is beautiful, by the way. I've never heard you sing before."

Kiki blushed lightly. "Well… I-I don't really sing in front of people…" She sheepishly began playing with a single strand of her hair as he praised her. She wasn't used to so much attention.

Loud footsteps suddenly rattled the two out of their conversation, and to Kiki's surprise, Zero ran up, expression slightly panicked. His pupils were narrowed and his irises were bloody red. Kiki knew he must have been near blood, but to whose it was, she didn't know.

The vampire hunter was panting, and he glared at the two with angry and panicked eyes. "Kiki, there's a boy," he panted, malice present in his body language. "He was just dropped off at the gates of the academy… He got bit by a vampire."

Kiki instantly shot to her feet, her eyes slightly wide. "Why come to me? What can I do?" She fearfully took a glance down at Senri, not knowing what was unfolding around her.

Zero finally caught his breath and stared at her with a calmer expression, although his eyes still remained filled with fear. "It was your breed that changed him. I can smell it. He needs your help."

The little vampire nodded her head ferociously and then bolted away from them, not even bothering to wait for Senri. She didn't even know if he was going to follow her, but at that point she didn't care. What mattered was that she could help the boy and save him from whatever fate he may approach.

There was a group of nigh class students surrounding the front gates of the academy, and they turned their heads as soon as Kiki came running up. Hanabusa was amongst the crowd, and he stared at Kiki with calm eyes.

"He looks like he's in so much pain…" he mumbled, pointing down to the wincing and crying boy. Kiki patted Hanabusa's head before slowly walking to the boy, kneeling down and resting her hand on the side of his face. He didn't open his eyes, but he continued with his cries and pleas of terror as his body convulsed from the poison flowing within him.

"Who could do this to you…" she murmured, guilt seeping into every crevice of her body. "Why would they want to change a poor young man like you?"

Both Zero and Senri approached her after they ran from the meeting spot, both of them panting lightly. Senri kneeled down beside his lover and examined the blonde-haired boy. "Is he going to live?" he asked Kiki, concern growing in his voice.

Kiki nodded her head slowly, as if she were depressed about his situation. "Yeah… He'll live… But he'll become a vampire like me…" She ran a hand over her red eye and grimaced. "I don't understand why he was brought here. I-I can't do anything to help him!"

Hanabusa shouldered past Zero and knelt on the other side of Kiki. "Maybe if you keep him as comfortable as possible he'll be okay." He gave her a reassuring smile and hugged her gently. "I'm sure that'll be helpful enough."

The little vampire let out a wavering sigh and nodded her head solemnly. "Alright…" She looked over at Senri. "Do you think you can carry him up to my dorm?"

The dark-haired vampire nodded his head and then lifted the quivering boy off of the ground, carrying him as if he were a newborn baby. He turned his attention to Kiki. "Come on." He began walking away from the cluster of students and back to the moon dormitory.

Kiki began following him, but Zero took a hold of her arm as she tried to stride past him. She turned her head to look at him. "Z-Zero?"

He was frowning irritably. "Do you honestly think you're going to stay with him?" he asked, malice in his voice.

His words angered Kiki, but she didn't show it. She simply frowned and relinquished herself out of his grasp. "Don't ask stupid things like that," she growled, bicolor eyes holding a steely resolve. She bared her fangs at him and continued on her way with Senri.

As they both entered the dormitory and began heading back to her room, the boy's convulsing began to calm, and his terrified squeals began to vanish. Kiki soothingly ran her fingers through his hair and looked towards Senri.

"I'm still in shock…" she admitted. "I just… I can't believe…"

"It's okay," Senri interjected, reassuringly smiling at her. "Everything will turn out alright. Just calm down."

The little vampire had to believe him. As much as she didn't want to, she _had_ to. She didn't want to have to worry over something that may turn out to be nothing. But having a young boy changed and thrown right in front of the academy must have been a sign of some sort. Kiki couldn't help but ponder on that thought. It was faintly possible that some vampire the same breed as her was out for blood.

The two of them entered Kiki's dorm in a matter of minutes, and Senri laid the boy across her bed. Kiki sat down on its edge and stared down at the unconscious boy. At closer examination, he had a rather young-looking face, but he appeared to be the same exact height as Kiki. She tilted her head curiously and then softly opened one of his eyes, frowning as soon as she saw the red tint in his iris.

"It's been done…" she mumbled, holding her head low. "He's one of us now…"

Senri wrapped his arms around the little vampire and held her close to his body. "There wasn't anything you could have done to prevent it…" he said softly, caressingly running his hands over her shoulders. "You did everything you could…" He softly kissed the top of her head.

Kiki let out a sigh and then stood up, walking to the front of the bed and sitting on the floor. She leaned up against the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know what to think about this day…" she mumbled, closing her eyes.

The dark-haired vampire sat next to her and reached into his pocket, pulling out a box of Pockys. "I don't know if this'll cheer you up." He opened the box and reached inside, pulling out a Pocky and handing it to the little vampire. "Here."

"Thank you," she said appreciatively, taking the Pocky out of his grasp. She greedily chomped it down and licked her lips, loving the sweet flavor. "Mmm…" She glanced at her lover and smiled. "That was nice of you."

Senri gave her a nod and then took a Pocky for himself before placing the box back into his pocket. "I'm genuinely a nice person," he boasted, a playful smirk on his face.

Kiki rolled her eyes and then leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes as she began to feel tired. "I think I'm gonna take a nap…" she murmured quietly, letting out a quiet hum as Senri wrapped his arm around her.

"Go ahead…" he whispered, resting his head on hers. "I think I will too."

The little vampire couldn't help but smile as she began to let the sleep overpower her. She began hoping that the young boy would be alright by the time she awakened.


	15. Undying Love

Kiki nervously sat next to the young boy in her bed, fretting that he wouldn't wake up before the end of the weekend. She didn't want to have to leave him alone while she went to class; it wouldn't have felt right. She had to make sure that he was alright. The little vampire was grateful that it was Sunday.

Senri was standing right behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders as he eagerly watched the blonde-haired boy. "I hope he wakes soon…" he murmured, a glint of worry in his eyes.

"Yeah…" Kiki agreed, running a hand over the side of the teen's face. "Please wake up, boy… Please…" Her nerves began to heighten and her eyes slightly widened. She hated the suspense. But in a matter of seconds, the blonde-haired teen stirred, and his bicolor eyes opened slowly to reveal both red and green colors.

His eyes widened frightfully as he quickly sat up. "Wh-where am I?!" he bellowed, staring at the two vampires in fear. "I-I don't know either of you! Where's mom and dad?! And sister?! Oh God, where am I?!"

Kiki quickly reacted to his cries of terror and placed both of her hands on his cheeks softly. "Hey, hey! It's okay! Calm down! You're fine!" She reassuringly stared into his eyes and watched as he began to calm down slightly. "You're alright, I promise."

The blonde-haired teen pulled out of her hands and let out a wavering sigh. "I-I'm sorry…" he said quietly. "I'm usually not like this…" He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled brightly, which surprised both Kiki and Senri. "My name's Hiro, by the way." He then looked around the dorm once more. "So… where am I?"

"In my dorm," Kiki answered, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap. "The vampire that changed you left you at the gates of Cross Academy, and Senri and I brought you here." She pointed to herself. "I'm Kiki, and that's Senri." She pointed a single finger up at the dark-haired vampire that was pressed up behind her.

Hiro nodded his head at the two. "It's nice to meet you both!" He let out a laugh before his expression turned solemn. "I guess I'll be living the life of a vampire from now on…" He lifted his head and sniffed the air, taking a glance at the two vampires. "So you guys are vampires too?"

"Yeah," Senri answered, baring his fangs lightly to show Hiro. "Kiki did everything she could to make you comfortable. She was really worried."

"Aw, really?" Hiro smiled at the little vampire. "You didn't have to worry!"

Kiki ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm a worrier, so it's my job to worry about others." She let out a nervous giggle. "Senri here can vow for me."

The dark-haired vampire nodded. "It's true."

Hiro let out a laugh and then changed expressions once again, his face looking grim. "I can't really remember what happened when I was attacked… All I remember is the sound of a violin playing... Then everything went black." He rested his head in his hand and stared at Kiki. "Do you have any siblings, Kiki?"

The little vampire bit down on her lower lip and glanced to the side. Tori acted nothing like a sibling to her, but the same blood still ran through his veins. "I have an older brother…" she answered, a hint of sadness in her voice.

The blonde-haired vampire smiled. "Ah, that's sweet! I have a younger sister!" He ran his fingers through his well-groomed blonde hair and let out a nervous chuckle. "But… You see… The strange thing is, she's already a vampire…"

Senri's eyes widened slightly. "How?"

Hiro shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure… One day she was a human girl, and the next she wasn't…" He blinked his bicolor eyes and stared at Kiki. "I don't think she even left our room."

Kiki now began to fear the worst. There certainly had to be a vampire out there for blood, and possibly revenge. Why would a vampire go around changing young kids? It was morally wrong. "The poor thing…" she mumbled. "How old is she?"

"Only five years younger than me. She's eight." Hiro bravely stood up and glanced around the room. "I have to be getting back to her now. Can you show me the way out?"

Senri nodded his head and then helped Kiki to her feet, where he entwined his fingers with hers as he began leading them both out of the dormitory. Kiki looked at Hiro with a saddened expression.

"I would have stopped your transformation if I could…" she mumbled. "I'm so sorry…"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "It's nothing to worry about! I think it'll be a nice experience!"

The dark-haired vampire couldn't help but snort and roll his eyes. "You'll get tired of it eventually, believe me."

His comment hit Kiki in the gut. He had made it sound like he didn't enjoy drinking her blood or having his blood drunk. She frowned irritably and loosened her grip on his hand slightly to hint at her agitation. "Watch what you say, dumbass…" she growled. She was beginning to sound like her brother now. She hated that.

Senri looked taken aback from her sudden tone. "Calm down, love, I was kidding… Mostly…" He chuckled lightly and tightened the grip on their hands once more. "I love you."

Kiki pouted lightly but didn't answer him. She blushed as soon as Hiro responded.

"AWWWWWWW! You two are cute, you know that?" He chuckled and jumped up and down excitedly. "I have a feeling I'll be visiting you guys a lot!"

The little vampire nodded in agreement. "Yeah. And if you ever have questions about our… breed… come and talk to me, okay?" She didn't want to mention his other form yet, just in case it would spook him.

Hiro nodded his head appreciatively. "Thanks, Kiki."

The trio was soon outside, and that was when Kiki realized the sun had almost vanished from the sky. It had already been a full day since they found the blonde-haired vampire. It was hard to believe that time had been going by so fast. To Kiki, she felt as if she were still a young girl, prancing in the meadow with Kaname.

As she thought about the Pureblood, she gently bonked herself on the head with her fist. _Dumb girl…_ she thought, a frown on her face. She stared ahead at the gates to the academy, and stopped in her tracks as soon as she spotted an awfully familiar vampire. Her grip on Senri's hand tightened as she gazed fearfully at the messy-haired vampire.

"K-Kyon…" she mumbled quietly, moving herself behind Senri slightly so she was out of the smoker's view. Hiro only tilted his head in question as the trio stopped mere feet away from him.

Kyon had a serious frown on his face and a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Hey, dal…" he greeted quietly, rubbing the back of his head. "I, uh… I'm sorry about what happened… ya know…" He shifted his gaze towards the opposing dark-haired vampire. "My apologies to ya too… Didn't mean to strike at ya like that."

Senri scowled at Kyon with distrust in his eyes. "You should be sorry," he growled, protectively holding the female vampire in his arms. "Why did you come back anyway?"

"For him." He pointed a slender finger towards Hiro, his bicolor eyes flashing with a mysterious emotion. "I watched him get changed from a distance, and I was ordered to watch over both him and his sister."

Hiro tilted his head as the smoker pointed towards him. "Me?" He blinked a few times and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "_And_ my sister?" As Kyon gave him a firm nod, he looked towards Kiki. "Who is this guy, anyway?"

The little vampire held back from spitting with rage as Hiro stared at her with curious eyes. "Another vampire the same breed as us," she answered simply, a light growl in her tone. She debated on whether or not to tell Hiro that he had tried to kill her many nights ago, but decided not to. Judging by the sincerity in the smoker's voice, Kiki knew that something imperative was up. She would keep the violent act between herself, her lover, and the messy-haired vampire.

Kyon approached them cautiously, towering above the blonde teen as he looked him over. "How old are ya anyway, kid?"

Hiro quickly held up ten fingers and then three. "Thirteen," he answered swiftly, his voice mingling with a chortle. "I know, I look younger, don't I?"

"Your height would say otherwise," Kyon said, a toothy grin flashing on his face.

The way he was acting surprised Kiki. It wasn't even that long ago that he was acting like a flirtatious pervert, but now… He seemed more caring and considerate. Maybe he had a thing with kids… Or maybe it was because his personality was changing for the better.

"Well, you better take good care of him," Senri brought up, his face holding a rough seriousness in it. "If you harm one hair on his head-"

"Senri, he won't," Kiki interjected, casting a reassuring glance at her lover. She soothingly wrapped her arms around one of his arms, nuzzling softly. "I can tell. Something's changed about him."

Kyon raised a single eyebrow at her sudden assumption, but shrugged his shoulders all the while. "Thanks, I guess…" He beckoned his hand towards the woods. "Come on now, kid. It's about time we be picking up your sister."

Hiro nodded his head violently. "Right!" Without asking another question to the messy-haired vampire, he skipped to his side with a bright smile.

The smoker took another glance at Kiki. "Look… Sorry again… I can't always control when I shift…" He ran his fingers through his messy hair and chuckled nervously. "I'm sure you've been in the same boat, right?"

Kiki shifted on her feet nervously and gave him an ominous nod. "Y-yeah…" She held onto Senri's arm tightly and blinked so her abundant eyelashes grazed against her skin. "Now can you leave me and Senri alone?"

Kyon let out a huffed chuckle and winked. "Of course. I'll let ya get to your business." He took a cigarette out of his pocket and then turned and began walking into the forest, Hiro striding right beside him.

The little vampire let out a muffled laugh as she heard Hiro smack the cigarette out of his hand and scream at him that it wasn't healthy to smoke. Her hand lightly traveled against the dark-haired vampire as she let out a quiet noise. "Mmm… Senri?"

The sweets-loving vampire smiled at her tenderly. "Yes, my love?"

Kiki leaned against him lightly and closed her eyes. "Do you think I can rest a little more?" Her voice was hushed as her tiredness began to take over. "I want to be well-rested before classes…"

Senri smiled at the little vampire and ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. "Alright… I'll take you up to your dorm." Before Kiki could even respond, he lifted her off of the ground and held her like a newborn infant. He stepped lightly as he began carrying her back to the dormitory.

The little vampire was beginning to concern herself. She always seemed tired nowadays. Her thoughts became hazy as slumber began to consume her body, and she rested her head against his chest as darkness overpowered her vision.

* * *

"Ah, Kiki, get your mind out of the gutter!"

Kiki was on her way to Senri's latest photo shoot and was beginning to think about how inappropriate his new poses might be. It made her shudder with pleasure just thinking about his features as he posed seductively in front of the camera. Her core buzzed with heat as she craved for his touch. Her vampire instincts were taking control of her body, and it was almost impossible to ignore.

The little vampire was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice where she was walking, and soon bumped into somebody roughly. She let out a startled cry and began falling backwards, but her arm was seized, and she was brought into the mystery person's chest. She nervously peeked up at her captor and blinked in surprise.

"Zero?"

The vampire hunter was frowning heavily. "You should watch where you're going," he mumbled, his voice hard. "What were you thinking?"

Kiki's cheeks turned a vibrant red color as she embarrassedly glanced away from the silver-haired vampire. "N-nothing important…" she murmured, pulling herself away from him. "S-sorry. I should have been more careful."

Zero raised a single brow and let out an overpowering sigh. "Quit thinking about that night class vampire and you wouldn't be so distracted."

Instantly, Kiki's bicolor eyes widened with shock. Clearly he had just assumed that she was thinking about Senri, because there was no way he would be able to read her mind. Yet, his assumption made her frown with irritation.

"Don't assume that's whom I'm thinking about…" she muttered angrily, eyes narrowing with darkness.

But Zero held his ground firmly as he stared down at the little vampire. His irises quickly flashed red and he hastily grabbed for his throat. "I know you were thinking about him. I'm not a fool. You two are practically stitched together now." He bared his fangs angrily and balled his hands into fists. "Makes me sick… Seeing you two everywhere together…"

Kiki didn't like where the conversation was headed and attempted to sneak past him, but he roughly took a hold of her arm and dragged her down a nearby alleyway, glancing around cautiously to make sure no one was around. He pressed her against the nearest wall and placed his hands on either side of her, disabling her escape routes. Now Kiki knew for sure that she was in for a punishing.

Zero was beginning to pant lightly as he stared at the vulnerable little vampire. "You're not even fighting back. Why?" He dove down to her neck where he anxiously licked her skin as his thirst for blood began to heighten with each passing second.

The little vampire didn't want to admit that she was faintly attracted to him; it would only stir up more trouble. There was only one way to get out of the situation. Reaching forward, she rested her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes. "Go ahead… Drink my blood, Zero…"

The vampire hunter widened his eyes with disbelief, but didn't falter to bare his fangs and sink them deep into her neck as her crimson candy flowed within his maw. The sensation caused Kiki to wince and arch her back so her chest was pressed up against him. It confused her as to why she always felt so pleasured when he drank her blood. He seemed so good at it… She bared her fangs lightly as the sudden urge to drink became noticeable, and her bicolor eyes flashed dark red.

Zero finished up guzzling her blood and pulled himself away from her, reeling back in surprise as she lunged forward and pinned him up against the adjacent wall. "What the hell?!" he growled, letting out a stunned gasp as her tongue flicked against his flesh.

"It's my turn…" she grumbled, blood-lust spiraling out of control. "I gave to you… Now you give to me…" Without waiting for any form of reply, she bared her tiny fangs and sank them into his neck, fresh blood seeping into her jaws. There was something strange about the way his blood tasted. It was thick with a clouded emotion that Kiki couldn't put her finger on… Nevertheless, she continued to greedily drink his liquid candy with ecstasy.

"I'm sure you can see my true feelings now…" Zero muttered as Kiki continued to suck his blood. "I've tried not to think about you, but it's hopeless… I want to forget about you, but no matter how hard I try, I just… can't…" He looped his arms around the little vampire and closed his eyes. "This love towards you… It's undying… I can't extinguish it no matter how hard I try…"

At his sudden revelation, Kiki couldn't bring herself to pull out of his neck. She didn't want to right after he had confessed his love to her. Without faltering, she continued to drink his crimson liquid with ravenousness.

Zero frowned at her and gently pushed her away so her grip was released from him, blood still freshly trickling down her tiny chin. "Don't act like you didn't hear me," he growled, eyes narrowing. "I can't stop loving you, Kiki. What am I supposed to do?"

The little vampire helplessly stared up into the vampire hunter's eyes, licking the remaining blood away from her mouth. "U-um…" she stuttered, her cheeks unwillingly turning bright red. "I-I don't know…" She recoiled as he brought her into his embrace. The heat of his body gradually passed into her, which calmed her heightening nerves a tad.

"Stop it…" he grumbled, eyes holding a rough seriousness. "Stop acting so damn vulnerable… I know you're stronger than that…"

"I wouldn't make foolish assumptions like that…" she murmured, resting her head on his chest sheepishly. Why was she feeling so calm against him? It wasn't natural to feel that way, especially with a vampire hunter. "I'm not a strong vampire, Zero… If you think I'm holding back my strength, then go ahead and slay me…"

Zero shook his head and grimaced. "I can't bring myself to do that either. I've thought about it, but I just… ugh!" His grip quickly tightened on the little vampire, which caused her to let out a low whine.

"Y-you're hurting me, Zero…" she whimpered, small tears instinctively forming in the corners of her eyes.

The silver-haired vampire let out a sigh and relinquished his grip on the female, allowing her to step back until she was propped up against the adjacent wall. "Sorry…" he apologized. "I… I really don't know what I'm doing…" He met eyes with the seemingly terrified vampire. "You might want to hide that wound… I don't have any bandages with me…"

Kiki fixed her hair so it was carefully placed over the slowly-healing wound. She couldn't bring herself to speak. She wanted to say something; anything. But her mouth was frozen shut. Her heart was beating wildly, still clearly shocked from his true feelings. Truth be told, if Kiki hadn't met either Kaname or Senri, she would have more than likely returned the feelings for the vampire hunter. But it seemed morally wrong… Despite that he was a vampire himself.

"I… I should get going…" she finally murmured, beginning to walk away from the vampire hunter. "I… um… We can talk later, maybe… If you want to…"

"Maybe," Zero replied, his facial expression staying the same. "I'll have to think about it."

Kiki didn't even bother saying goodbye to him as she quickly began running in the direction of Senri's photo shoot location. Thankfully it was at the regular studio, and it wasn't too far ahead. She wanted to be with him so she could push down the mysterious feelings she was having with Zero. She had to be embraced by the one she loved.

But was that person really Senri?

Doubt remained in the back of her mind as she arrived at the studio and burst open the doors. Thankfully there was nobody in the lobby to see her dramatic entrance. Looking from side to side carefully, she wound her way through the halls and made sure to head into the direction of the shooting location. It didn't take tremendously long until she reached it, and she observed the set sensibly. Senri was completely clothed, to Kiki's relief, and he seemed to be sitting on a bench alone, staring off into the distance with a sad-looking expression. Kiki approached the set slowly and stopped next to the woman whom she spoke with before.

The woman smiled at her kindly. "Welcome, Miss Shiki," she greeted, bowing lightly.

Kiki's eyes quickly widened with surprise and her cheeks burned bright red. "Wh-why did you call me that?" she asked quickly, wondering why she acted as if the two were married all of a sudden.

"Oh… Well, Shiki wanted me to call you that from now on…" The lady looked flustered, as if she didn't know what she were doing. It only confused the little vampire more. Senri must have completely lost his mind!

Without really caring about the photo shoot, Kiki trudged up to the set and stood above the model, a confused expression written all over her face. "Why the heck would you say that, Senri?!" she bellowed.

Senri blinked, surprised by her sudden appearance. "Hello to you too," he mumbled, motioning for the cameramen to stop shooting. "I thought you would have been okay with it, seeing as how we're together now."

"Well, yeah, I know that…" Kiki sat beside him on the bench, resting her hands on her lap bashfully. "I-it just… Kinda caught me off-guard…" She gave him an awkward smile. "It made me feel like we're a married couple."

The dark-haired vampire let out a low chuckle and wrapped a single arm around her. "Not yet, at least…" He kissed the top of her head softly and frowned as soon as the cameramen began shouting at one another.

"Shoot it! Shoot it! This is a great moment!"

"Miss Shiki adds flare to the picture!"

"I think we'll use this as our main shot!"

Kiki looked up at Senri with confused eyes, but he simply smiled at her. She hated having her picture taken, and that fear slowly escalated as she realized the camera might see what the others cannot; her wound from Zero. Without thinking, she shot to her feet and ran out of the set, crashing into the hallway with fast steps. Her heart was beating wildly and her face felt numb with terror. What the heck was she feeling… _thinking_?! Her breathing was erratic and heavy as she lunged into Senri's dressing room, slamming the door shut behind her.

_Calm down, Kiki… Just calm down… Why are you freaking out anyway?!_ She gripped at her hair and shut her eyes tightly. _Dammit, just stop!_ She jumped a tad as the door opened and then shut again, the sound of the door locking clearly audible. She gulped as soon as Senri was standing in front of her, his face holding a serious expression.

"Senri… I…" She couldn't finish her sentence as the model approached her and practically tackled her to the ground, pinning her against the carpeted floor. He took a hold of her wrists and stared into her bicolor eyes.

"I've been wanting you, Kiki…" he mumbled softly, a rough huskiness in his tone. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all day… And, well… Let's just say it's hard to hide a hard-on…"

Kiki shuddered from his touch and stared into his mysterious blue eyes. "I-I want you, too…" she murmured, her voice coated with her newly-growing arousal. Her fears had instantly been masked with the desire to touch and feel Senri's body against her. There wasn't anything else she wanted more at that moment.

Senri let out a muffled groan as he roughly pressed his lips into hers, body beginning to react to Kiki's touch. He pulled his lips away just in time to mutter, "Brace yourself…"

All that could be heard from the outside of the dressing room was the muffled growls and moans emanating from the two lovers.


	16. To the Beach We Go!

The sun was barely beginning to rise outside, which would indicate the start of the resting period for the night class students at the academy. But not all of the vampires were obeying the sleeping schedule. Kiki was busily packing a suitcase full of clothing and accessories, because thanks to the week-long break, she and a bunch of other students were taking a trip to the beach. The little vampire had invited almost everyone she knew, including Kaname. Of course she didn't approach him herself; she had Hanabusa ask for her. He had yet to respond to her invitation.

As Kiki continued packing, she couldn't help but stare outside at the slowly-rising sun. She didn't even feel tired. She felt like a regular human once more, and it made her heart soar. Her mind was clear of any fears or worries, and she promised herself that she wouldn't be a worry-wart once they left for the beach.

A knock on the door rattled her out of her thoughts, and she cleared her throat audibly. "Come in!" she called, thinking that it was Senri ready to lecture her about keeping her distance from the other boys.

But no, it wasn't the model. Instead, Kaname waltzed in, a small smile on his face. "Looks like you have a lot of stuff in there," he observed, pointing to her almost overflowing suitcase.

This was the first time he had spoken to her in so long. Kiki had lost count of the days as soon as she began giving her undivided attention to Senri. She didn't even know if she should have answered him. But she might as well… "A-ah… Y-yeah… I-I want to make sure I have everything…" She rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Um… D-did you come here for something?"

He let out a low chuckle. "I did." His expression suddenly changed to regret. "I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to accompany you and the others on your trip to the beach. As much as I wanted to, I'm afraid I have far too much work that has to be done here at the academy…" His voice trailed off lightly as if he was distracted by something, but he quickly brought his attention back to Kiki. "I'm sorry if my lack of presence upsets you."

It was true that Kiki was slightly disappointed, but she didn't want to sound pathetic. "No, it's fine. I understand if you're busy." She managed to give him a fake smile as her heart crushed into a million pieces. "Please don't worry about how I feel."

The Pureblood stared at her with calm-filled eyes. "I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't have ruined the entire trip. I apologize for sounding like I was worried." His hand reached forward towards the little vampire, but stopped once it neared her face. "Ah…" He pulled his hand back towards his side and turned himself around. "It's about time that I let you finish packing. Enjoy yourself during the break."

Kiki watched him sadly as he strode out of her room with slow steps. It killed her to see him so close without being able to hold him in her arms. She wanted to be able to talk with him again so badly. It made her heart ache every time she thought about their past they shared together.

A light knock riled her up lightly and she turned quickly to see Senri standing in the doorway with a puzzled expression.

"I walked by Lord Kaname on the way up… What did he say?" he asked, approaching her and holding her gently in his embrace.

Kiki's nerves and worries began to die down as her lover held her in his arms. "He's not coming to the trip," she answered simply, closing her eyes as Senri began swaying with her back and forth. "I'm not bothered by it, though…"

"I figured as much…" The dark-haired vampire kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her. "You almost ready to go? I have everything packed, and everyone else is waiting outside."

The little vampire gave him a quick nod. "I just need to pack my pajamas, then I'm ready!" She wriggled out of his hold and skipped over to her dresser, where she began browsing through her selection of various lingerie. She let out a giggle as Senri pressed up behind her, pointing at a rather short one-piece dress gown. Kiki gave a small pout and smirked at her lover. "You want me to wear that one?"

Senri nodded, winking at her seductively. "I think you'll look good in it." He kissed her plush lips and then pointed to the almost identical-looking one-piece next to it. "Bring that one too."

Kiki giggled and then grabbed both of the garments, skipping back over to her suitcase and shoving them inside. She reached up and slammed the lid of the case down, jumping up and sitting upon it to make sure it would stay shut. "I have so much stuff!" she cheered, a bright smile on her face.

The dark-haired vampire smiled at her tenderly and beckoned for her to follow him. "Come on, we should get going. I think the bus Headmaster Cross called for us is here."

The little vampire nodded her head and hopped off the suitcase, taking a hold of the handle and pulling with all of her might. The case was barely moving from off of the bed, and Kiki only laughed at herself at how weak she was. "Senriiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she called, a giggle mingling in with her voice. "Help meeeeeeee!"

"Alright, alright." The risqué model lovingly placed a kiss on her cheek as he took her load out of her grasp. He took a hold of her hand in his free hand and smiled at her. "Come on, let's go."

Kiki let out another giggle and entwined her fingers with his as he began leading her out of the dormitory. Deep in her mind she was still thinking about Kaname and his rejection to come to the trip, but she kept her main focus on her lover and the excitement that was about to go down.

The two were outside in a matter of minutes, and Kiki was happy to see all of her friends standing together, chatting about with each other with suitcases at hand. Amongst the group were night class students Takuma, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, and Rima. Standing mere feet away from them were the day class students Yuki and Zero. Kiki was completely surprised that the vampire hunter had wanted to come, although he seemed rather pissed about it. There was also Kyon, Hiro and his sister who would be meeting them at the beach house.

Kiki bounded up to everyone and smiled excitedly. "Are you all ready to go?!" she exclaimed, happiness beaming on every feature of her body. Most of them nodded, but Yuki threw her fist in the air triumphantly.

"Yeah! Let's go!" she shouted, smiling brightly.

Hanabusa chuckled and then bounded up to Kiki, wrapping a single arm around her shoulder. "Look, Kiki! I'm wearing the bracelet you got me! I'll be extra careful not to lose it in the sand!"

Senri shoved the blonde-haired vampire away from the female and smirked. "Back off. Touch her again and you're toast."

"The bus is waiting for us right outside of the woods," Takuma piped up from beside Hanabusa. "I think we should get going."

Kiki nodded her head. "Right!" She looked towards Senri as he released her hand and strode over to his nearby suitcase, where he lifted it off the ground and carried it along with the little vampire's bag. She felt kind of bad that she was having him carry her luggage for her, but she was extremely weak. If it came to it, she couldn't even lift a forty-five pound bar.

The cluster of students began their short trek through the woods as they clambered on towards the awaiting bus. It didn't take long for them to spot the ginormous vehicle expecting its passengers, doors readily open to accept the excited teens. Kiki was the first one in, and she happily bowed to the driver. What lay on the inside made her smile widely.

It was nothing like a bus. There were two rows of large seats across both of the ends of the bus, and then a few bean bags were thrown around. There was a fridge near the back of the bus, along with a private sleeping quarters. Heck, one would mistake it for an RV.

Kiki sat down on one of the large seats and let out a happy sigh. "This is so amazing!" she said happily, her excitement blowing out of her ears.

Senri practically laid himself over the little vampire as he dropped his load on the ground. "Finally…" he grumbled, closing his eyes as his head rested on Kiki's lap.

The other students entered and rested their luggage in any space they could possibly find and then took their seats. Zero had shut himself in the sleeping quarters, and Yuki sat beside Kiki, while the others sat wherever they pleased. Kiki shot a warm glance towards Takuma as he stared at her with his emerald green eyes, as if he were waiting for her to say something.

She knew that he still loved her, but he had understood how she only loved him back as a brother. He would be there for her, and she would be there for him, but there would never be a romantic relationship between them whatsoever, despite their previous engagement.

Her eyes drifted along at each of the seemingly excited vampires and human, and couldn't help but feel small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She was just so happy… This felt better than anything she had ever experienced in her entire life. Or at least it was tied up with spending time with Kaname as a young girl.

As the bus began moving, everyone began socializing with each other, while Senri began to snooze peacefully on his lover's lap. Kiki took the moment to talk with Yuki about her relationship with him and how everything was going. She kept her voice low, though, so she wouldn't rile up jealously with Takuma, or even Zero.

The little vampire was just so happy that she was able to spend time with her friends at such a beautiful place.

* * *

A couple hours came and went, and the sun was now burning brightly in the afternoon sky. The students of Cross Academy were at the beach, and were now parked outside of the large beach house that Headmaster Cross had rented for them. It was the least he could do for both Kiki and Yuki, since he loved them both so dearly.

Kiki was amazed with the beach house, and instantly fell in love with it. It was isolated just right on the coast, and she could clearly hear the ocean from where she was standing. She jumped up and down excitedly with Yuki as Senri approached her with both of their suitcases in his grasp.

"Senri! I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, joy in her voice. She pranced up to him and placed a kiss on his nose, and he wobbled on his feet slightly.

"Careful. These things are heavy, you know." He chuckled and then shook his head. "I'll set these inside and be right back, okay?"

The little vampire gave him a nod and kissed him on the lips before he strode into the large house. She let out a wavering sigh and turned to look at Yuki, whom was staring at her with an I-told-you-so look on her face. "What?" Kiki asked, her cheeks unwillingly turning bright red.

"You two are so cute, you know that?" she boasted, a snicker in her voice. She turned her head and watched as a majority of the vampires had already gone inside to get into the shade. Normally they would all be asleep by this hour. "They must be tired…" Yuki mumbled, a tad of sorrow in her voice.

Kiki shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe… I feel bad about it now…" She shot a glare at Yuki. "Thanks for that." She lightly punched her shoulder and then watched as Zero came into view as he stood in the doorway of the bus, eyes locked intently onto her. Yuki had gone ahead and went inside to explore, which caused Kiki to become unsettled. The vampire hunter waltzed down the steps and approached her, small bag of luggage in his grasp.

"Thanks for inviting me…" he grumbled, ruffling her hair with his free hand. "As much as I'm going to hate sleeping in the same house as those Aristocrats, I'll tolerate it… for you…" He continued onward towards the house and entered without speaking another word.

The little vampire watched him and then turned to look at the nearby approaching car. It was pitch black and was rather dirty, but came to a halt right outside of the beach house. As the doors flew open, Kyon, Hiro, and Hiro's younger sister all popped out. Kiki bounded up to them excitedly and stood in front of Hiro.

"Hey guys!" she cheered, a bright smile on her face.

Hiro returned the smile and jumped onto her, wrapping his arms around her. "Hiya Kiki!" he shouted, pulling away and pointing to the short girl behind Kyon. "That's my younger sister Elizabeth, by the way! She's really shy!"

Kyon turned his attention to the young girl that clung to his pant leg and smiled kindly. "Come on, say hi. She ain't gonna hurt ya, believe me." He gently nudged the young girl from behind him and up next to Hiro.

Kiki knelt down to get a better look at the girl. She was rather cute, with pale blonde hair and bicolor eyes that were identical to her brothers. Her cheeks were rosy red as she bashfully stared down at her feet. "Aw come on, I promise I'm nice," Kiki cooed, trying to reassure the tiny girl.

Elizabeth gave her a small nod and let out a tiny giggle. "H-hi…" she greeted softly, her cheeks still burning bright red. "I-it's nice to meet you, Miss Vampire…"

"Her name is Kiki, Elizabeth!" Hiro interjected, hoisting his sister onto his shoulders, where she burst into a fit of laughs and giggles. Hiro chuckled and looked towards Kiki. "We'll go wait inside for you!" He held onto his sister tightly as he skipped into the beach house.

Kiki turned her attention back to Kyon. "My brother didn't pester you, did he?" she asked, concerned that he might have questioned the smoker.

But he shook his head. "Nah, he wasn't even around… Don't know where he is…" He rubbed the back of his head as they both began entering the house. "Since I started livin' on my own, I haven't really associated with him… And since these two kids came to live with me, I haven't seen him at all." He shrugged his shoulders. "I ain't so sure about his whereabouts."

"Oh… That's okay…" Kiki murmured, smiling at the ground. She just couldn't bring herself to stop smiling. "I guess that's a good thing, in a way… He won't throw a fit about me…" She let out a nervous giggle and then immediately regretted it. The last time she had seen her brother was when she was dancing with Senri, and he was watching her from outside of the dance hall. She had wanted to know what he was doing there, but obviously she wouldn't get the chance to.

The two of them walked into the beach house together, and the little vampire was instantly greeted by her lover, whom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. "We won't get to sleep together, you know…" he mumbled into her ear. "I think the guys are sleeping in the room downstairs…"

Kiki said her goodbyes to Kyon and then looked back towards her lover. "There should be another room besides that one down here too. That one is for Zero, okay?" Her face held a serious expression. "We both know how much he loathes vampires, so I wanted to at least give him someplace to himself."

Senri chuckled and lovingly captured her lips in his. "Ah…" he spoke into her mouth. "You're such a sweet, little vampire…" He hastily made a sudden grab for her bottom and snickered at her light gasp. "What? Did I scare you?"

The little vampire pushed him away and giggled. "Where did you put my bag, by the way?"

"Upstairs in the room you girls are sharing," he replied as his hands glided across her shoulders lovingly. "Be nice to the others, got that? I'll punish you if you don't…"

Kiki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, got it." She lovingly kissed his lips once more before beginning to skip up the nearby stairs. Already, the girls were beginning to unpack and decide on where they would be sleeping on the floor. It appeared Ruka and Rima were at opposite corners of the room, while Yuki was dead center.

The dark-haired girl bounded up to Kiki with a smile. "Hey Kiki! You should sleep by me!" she exclaimed.

The little vampire laughed and nodded her head. "Alright, I will." She then looked out the nearby window and smiled brightly. "Ah! I think it's about time we go outside and play on the beach, don't you think?"

Yuki nodded her head in agreement and then skipped over to her suitcase. "I'll start changing into my bathing suit right away!"

"And I'll do the same," said Rima from the corner of the room. Ruka nodded her head to them, acknowledging that she would do the same.

Kiki smiled at them and strode over to her suitcase. "I guess that means I will too!"

* * *

"Where is Kiki?"

"She's coming, stop worrying, Senri."

Kiki could hear her lover fretting over her from her hiding spot behind a shrub near the beach house. Everyone was already on the beach, the scent of excitement clearly floating through the air. There were umbrellas already set up and towels and blankets that were laid out by the caretakers of the beach house. Most of the vampires were nestled in the safety of the shade, including Zero, although he was several feet away from the Aristocrats.

The little vampire stared down at herself and let out a wavering sigh. Her two-piece would surely grab the attention of more than just Senri, and it rattled her brains ferociously. She didn't want to make herself look adorable; she just looked that way naturally. The best thing she could do was suck up her fear and hope that Senri wouldn't strangle any of the other guys.

Shooting to her feet, she began running over towards Senri, whom was standing right at the shore of the water. "Senriiiiiii!" she shouted, waving a hand in the air.

The dark-haired vampire turned his attention towards her and his eyes instantly widened with surprise. "Kiki!" He glanced to the side at both Hanabusa and Takuma, whose eyes were locked onto the little vampire that bounced up to them.

Kiki giggled and stood in front of her lover, a smile playing on her lips. "How do I look?" She twirled in a small circle and eyed Senri as he looked over her body from top to bottom. "Ah, Senri?"

"Hmm?" He blinked lazily and wrapped his arms around her. "Ah…" He leaned down close to her ear and flicked his tongue against her skin. "You look hot…" He let out a low grumble and held her close to his body. "The others are staring… It's making me jealous…"

The little vampire looked down at herself and tried to guess why she was making him feel that way. Most of her skin was visible to the viewing pleasure of the boys, from both the top and the bottom. The driving point came mainly from her chest, which was almost falling out of her bikini top.

She let out a giggle and patted the top of Senri's head. "Don't be jealous!" She planted a kiss on his lips and then looked over at Takuma, whom was already in the water. "Brother! I'm coming!" She dashed up to the blonde-haired vampire and jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's go swimming!"

Takuma held onto her thighs and chuckled. "We better go before Senri bites my head off!" he shouted before running into the water with the model right on his heels. Kiki wriggled off of his shoulders and then ran into the water, splashing the nearby Yuki with great force. Altogether, Hanabusa, Takuma, Senri, Yuki, Kiki, Hiro, and Elizabeth were all swimming in the water happily.

Kiki was running away from Senri, whom was chasing after her, and hadn't realized the small rock that was in the water. In seconds, she was falling, and there was nothing there to catch her, until the ice-wielding vampire ran right into her path.

"Whoa!" he yelped before Kiki fell on top of him, chest roughly pressing against his collarbone. His cheeks instantly turned bright red and he squirmed underneath the little vampire's weight. "H-hey! G-get off of me, K-Kiki!"

The little vampire's cheeks were also red as she attempted to stand on her feet. "A-ah, I-I'm sorry, H-Hanabusa!" She jumped from surprise as two arms came under her armpits and lifted her off of the blonde-haired vampire. It wasn't a shocker that the vampire was Senri.

"Don't look at her like that," he growled, eyes holding stone cold jealousy.

Hanabusa quickly shot to his feet and held his hands up. "I-I w-wasn't looking at her!" He crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. "Don't assume things..."

Kiki turned herself around and looked at the sweets-loving vampire straight in the eyes. "It's okay, Senri, it was an accident." She smiled at him lovingly and planted a small kiss on his lips, feeling how warm he was. He must have been really aggravated.

Senri let out a sigh and shook his head. "Alright... If you say so..." He lifted his head and watched as Kiki let out a small yawn. "Are you tired?"

"Mmmm... N-no..." she whispered quietly, rubbing her eyes with her hands. She didn't bother waiting for Senri as she began trudging out of the water and onto the shore, where she sat down in the warm sand. She didn't even bother crawling to the nearby umbrella that was providing shade to the others. "Ahh... This sand is so warm..."

The dark-haired vampire stood above her. "Hey, come on, we all should be heading back to the house anyway." He looked out of the corner of his eye and realized that everyone was already starting to head that way. "See? They're all headed to the house." He lifted her up like a newborn and then began walking back to the house.

Kiki felt awkward in this position, especially with the amount of clothing she had on her body. His arm was basically touching her unmentionables and her cheeks turned bright red. She was perfectly capable of walking back by herself. But maybe it was best that she let Senri carry her back. She wouldn't deny him the close contact. She rested her head against his chest as they continued the small trek towards the beach house.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in the sky, and all of the girls were taking a rest before nighttime fell, all except Kiki and Yuki. Yuki was, surprisingly, reading a book. Kiki, on the other hand, was pretending to be asleep, when really, she was laying there staring at the wall. She should have been sleeping, but due to the trip, her schedule had been thrown off. She'd be awake for a long time.

She sat herself up and glanced at Yuki, whom was still focused intently on her book. Slowly and carefully, she stood up and kept her gaze locked onto Yuki, making sure she couldn't see her attempting to sneak away. As soon as she made it to the door without being noticed, she began moving quickly towards the direction of the boys' room. With her tiny fingers, she gently slid the door open a crack to peek in, and to her relief, the vampires were all snoozing away. Through the corner of her eye she spotted Hiro rolling closer to Kyon and yawning widely, but he settled a few seconds later. Gulping her fears down, Kiki warily slid the door open a bit more so she could squeeze through, and then began tip-toeing towards Senri. As she got closer, she realized he wasn't even sleeping.

The sweets-loving vampire lifted his head so his foggy blue eyes were staring right up at the little vampire. "Kiki? What are you doing in here?"

"Shhh!" She held a finger to her lips and burrowed underneath his covers, snuggling close to his body. "None of the girls know I left." She giggled quietly and looked up into his eyes. "I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to be with you."

Senri chuckled and kissed her forehead softly. "You're such a cutie, you know that?"

Kiki rolled her eyes and ran her fingers delicately over his bare chest. "Keep your voice down. If I'm spotted who knows what will happen." She gave him a small wink and then buried her face into his neck. Her nostrils flared as she sniffed at his pale skin, licking her lips lightly as his delicious scent overwhelmed her senses. As much as she wanted to drink from him, she knew it would be best to wait. If the others even smelt the tiniest bit of blood, they'd surely spot her. She knew she wouldn't get in trouble, but it was best to be careful anyway.

"Are you going to sleep then?" Senri asked, riling her out of her thoughts. His hands wound around her waist and he shut his eyes, beginning to breathe calmly.

The little vampire nodded her head. "Yeah... I'll see you when I wake up..." She didn't even pull away from his neck. His warmth was calming her and brining her worries at ease. There wasn't anything else that she could possibly ask for more. But there was one thing on her mind that she couldn't seem to forget about.

Kaname.


	17. Spoiled Games

Another day had come and gone, and the sun was beginning to set as the second night of the beach trip was upon them. But unlike the previous night, they weren't resting up. The excitement of the trip was just beginning. All the vampires were on a nearby volleyball court on the sand, divided up into two teams. On team one was Kiki, Senri, Hanabusa, Hiro, and Akatsuki. Team two consisted of Takuma, Rima, Ruka, Yuki, and Elizabeth. Zero and Kyon were both seated quite a ways away, not interested in playing such nonsense.

Kiki held the ball in her grasp, squatting down slightly as she prepared to serve the ball. "Okay! Here I go!" she shouted as she threw it up in the air, clasping her hands together and spiking the ball across the net.

"I got it!" Takuma shouted as he rushed to the front of the net, jumping as high as he could to spike the ball back to the other side. He almost fell face-first into the net, but he managed to hit it over. The ball was headed out of bounds, until Hanabusa slid into the sand and smacked the ball with his hand.

"DAMN!" he screeched, laughing and whining at the same time. "Somebody get that!" He pointed to the ball as it remained in the air on team one's side. Senri was quick on his feet and managed to hit the ball up in the air once more, but it still remained on their side. Kiki took one step back and then smacked the ball over the net, yelling victoriously as Yuki's attempted at hitting the ball failed.

The little vampire began dancing in a small circle. "Oh yeah! We won! Aha!"

Senri gently smacked her on the back of the head. "Don't do that. You'll make them feel like losers."

Yuki shot up to her feet from where she had fallen in the sand. "I bet we'll win the next round!" she boasted to Kiki, placing her hands on her hips.

Kiki instantly took the challenge, cracking her tiny knuckles and letting out a giggle. "Alright. We'll see about that!" She caught the ball as soon as Yuki tossed it back to her and readied herself for the serve. "Okay! Ready?" She looked back at her team, whom were all in their stances. She didn't care if the opposing team was ready for her, she was going to serve no matter what. The little vampire threw the ball in the air and then spiked it as hard as she could, the ball practically going sky-high. Rima was looking in the air, hand over her face.

"I can't get it," she said plainly, even though the ball was headed right for her. Ruka nudged her out of the way and hit the ball back over the net, shooting a harsh glare towards Kiki.

Kiki spotted her glaring at her and tilted her head curiously. What was wrong with her? Was she still upset that she and Kaname had once been close? She shouldn't be worrying anymore, since they were no longer apart of each other's lives. Kaname was stuck in the past now. What mattered was what was right in front of her.

Hiro had hit the ball from the back and accidentally hit Akatsuki in the back of the head. "Oops!" he wailed, hiding behind Kiki. "That was an accident!"

The orange-haired vampire smirked at Hiro and rubbed the back of his head where the ball had hit him. "Nice shot... Next time make sure it's _over_ the net."

Kiki picked up the ball, Hiro still trailing behind her, and she looked up at Akatsuki forgivingly. "I'm sure he's sorry," she said with a smile on her lips. "He just doesn't want you hurting him. He thinks you're scary."

Akatsuki blinked in confusion. "I'm no scarier than Kyon," he chuckled, reaching behind Kiki and ruffling Hiro's hair. "Don't worry, kid, it's all good."

Hiro came out from behind Kiki bravely and stuck his chest out. "I _totally_ wasn't scared! I was just pulling your leg to make you feel bad!"

Kiki laughed at the two and then strode back to her stance, the ball in her hands, and began getting ready to serve. Before serving, she stopped as a strange scent wafted into her nostrils. Lowering the ball, she lifted her nose and sniffed at the air. This was definitely a vampire, but... Its scent was unfamiliar to her. She immediately knew that something wasn't right the moment she saw Kyon approaching her, his usual serious tone mixed with something more. Something she never thought she'd see on the smoker's face.

Fear.

"Kiki, we gotta go back to the house right away," he directed, his pupils narrowing. "It's not safe to stay out here like this." He was looking around cautiously as he spoke.

The little vampire sniffed the air again. "I can smell a vampire... What's going on?" She began to worry as Kyon was moving closer to her, still glancing around the area with narrowed eyes. Senri had approached them and brought Kiki into his embrace, glaring at Kyon with piercing eyes.

"What are you doing?" he growled, tensing up as he smelt an unfamiliar scent. "What... There's some vampire coming this way. It's not a familiar scent, either..."

Kyon took a quick dash to both Hiro and Elizabeth, his other form coming out as the scent only grew stronger. His large black wings furled around the two kids, and his pupils narrowed to the point where they were practically invisible.

If Kyon had transformed, something dangerous must have been approaching. Kiki knew that transforming might have been a good idea, but as she tried to think of her other form and how to transform, she simply couldn't. She turned her head to look up at Senri.

"Senri, don't let me go," she pleaded, her eyes widening with fear.

The sweets-loving vampire stared deeply into her eyes, worry written on every feature of her face. "I won't let you go," he whispered, lifting his head as he spotted a dark figure approaching them from far away. The others began staring at the figure as well, staying close together to see whom this vampire was. Yuki, on the other hand, was focused on Kyon, her eyes wide and body trembling. She had never seen a vampire so strange.

A small hiss escaped from Kyon, his pupils on the verge of disappearing. "Ya shouldn't be here!" he barked, taking another step back with the kids still hidden in his wings.

A dark laugh echoed across the beach as the figure came into everyone's view. He had the face of an older teenager, but he was pretty tall. He was unfamiliar to Kiki, but there was something awfully strange about him that made her tilt her head in curiosity.

"Ah Kyon! It's great to see you again too!" the man laughed, his fangs glinting in the sunset. "I've just come to say hello to all of you!" His gaze searched around the cluster and landed upon Kiki. "Ah... Especially you!" He strode up to both Kiki and Senri slowly, each step slower than the last.

Senri tightened his hold on the little vampire and bared his fangs as the stranger got closer, warning that he would attack. "Stay the hell away from her!" he spat, pupils narrowing with automatic hatred.

The vampire ignored him and stood mere inches away from Kiki, taking in her scent and licking his fangs. "Ah... Such a delicious scent! I bet your blood tastes wonderful!" He shot a glance towards Kyon. "Right, Kyon?"

Kyon looked away, submitting to the vampire. He didn't bother making a response, even though he knew a response was usually what the vampire demanded.

Kiki shrank closer to Senri as the mystery vampire loomed in front of her. "Wh-who the heck are you?" she mumbled, her bicolor eyes staring right at him. She took another sniff at him, his full scent washing into her nostrils. For some reason, the scent of her brother was faintly on him. "Why... I can smell Tori..." She let out a gasp as soon as her wrist was grasped by the dark-haired vampire.

"You're quite the observant one," he rumbled, sniffing at her wrist. "That's because I'm the vampire that changed him." He closed his eyes and ran his tongue feverishly up her arm, sending goose bumps down every length of her body.

The little vampire pulled her arm away from him and widened her eyes in shock. "Wh... What? Y-you're the one that changed my brother?" Her fangs began to bare with rage as memories of her brother's disappearance flashed back into her mind. "Who do you think you are?!" she spat, her eyes still wide. "He never did anything to deserve that!"

The male remained calm, a wicked smile still playing on his lips as he chuckled. "I needed him for my own personal reasons." He stood straight, an eerie crack audible from his back. "As for who I am, I'm Yoshiro. I thought by now Kyon would have said something!" He took a glance back at the messy-haired vampire, taking note on his defensive stance.

Senri was becoming tremendously annoyed with the black-haired vampire, and he narrowed his eyes in revulsion. "What are you doing here?" he growled, still holding the little vampire tightly. "All you're doing is trying to pick a fight and start an uproar."

Yoshiro quickly laughed like an idiot. "Oh God no! I don't want to start a quarrel! Especially with Kyon here! He's scaaaaaaary~" He threw his hands in the air. "I just wanted to meet all of you wonderful vampires!" He sniffed the air and shrugged his shoulders. "And one human... But that can easily be changed." He shot a glance at Yuki, but turned his attention back to Kiki. "But most of all, I came here to meet Tori's sister that he always talks about." His smile widened and his eyes became crazed. "So, how does it feel to have your own brother fall in love with you? Isn't it strange?"

Kiki didn't give in at his attempts to strike a nerve. "I haven't seen Tori in a long time! So I can't answer your question!" And it was true. The last time she had seen her brother was the night of the winter ball, when he was standing outside of the ballroom, his hand placed on the window as he stared at his sister inside. Ever since that night he was nowhere to be seen. It might have been for the better.

"Ah... That's too bad..." Yoshiro kicked the sand, causing the grains to fly into everyone's faces. "I thought you would have felt the same towards him." He let out another crazy laugh and held his arms around his stomach. "He-He is your family after all! He's the closest thing to love you'll ever get! AH HA HA-!" His laughing immediately stopped as soon as the click of a gun coming out of its holster echoed into his ears.

Zero was standing inches away from him, the barrel of the _Blood Rose_ mere centimeters from Yoshiro's head. "Leave. Right now," he demanded, his dark purple eyes filling with malice with every passing second.

Yoshiro glanced through the corner of his eye at the silver-haired vampire, a smirk playing on his lips. "Ah... Are you the authority here?" He sniffed the air and licked his fangs. "You're not a Pureblood, so you must not be."

The vampire hunter grimaced and shoved the barrel of the gun up against Yoshiro's head, fangs baring. "Leave or I'll shoot you."

This seemed to rattle the young-looking vampire, for his eyes were now widened and his hands were shaking ever-so slightly. He smiled at Zero, beginning to inch away from him. "Okay okay I'm going, see? This is me walking away from all of you." He stopped as soon he was nearly five feet away from the cluster, where he glared at Kiki with hard eyes. "I'll be back some other time. Then we can have some real fun!" He let out a dark and crazy laughter before he suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Kiki's heart was beating a million times per minute, and her eyes were still wide with shock and terror. She turned her head slightly to look at Senri. "I... I don't..." She couldn't even find the words to speak. They were there, but her body was holding her back from doing anything. Her legs were shaking almost as bad as her arms were, and the world around her was beginning to turn dark and fuzzy. Her legs collapsed from underneath her and everything turned black as she went unconscious, everything around her finally disappearing.

* * *

It was the middle of the night before Kiki started moving around. As her eyes began to slowly open, she realized that someone was there next to her. She would have thought it was Senri, until she spotted the blonde hair and child-like smile. Without a doubt she knew it was Hiro. As her eyes opened all the way, her prediction was correct. She sat herself up and rubbed her head.

"Um... What happened?" she asked the teen, blinking in confusion. "A-and where's Senri?"

"Oh, he just left a minute ago, but he'll be back!" Hiro answered gleefully, crossing his legs and smiling. "As for what happened, you fainted on the beach after that scary vampire left."

It didn't take long for Kiki to remember Yoshiro and the trouble he had caused at the beach. He was such a strange vampire, even though he was clearly the same breed as Kiki. There was something... off about him, but Kiki couldn't put her finger on it. She had a bad feeling in the back of her mind that something terrible was coming, and it would catch her off guard.

She shook her head and turned her attention back to Hiro. "Oh yeah... I-I remember now..." She smiled faintly and rubbed the back of her head. "Guess I was a little too scared then, huh?"

Hiro smiled faintly and then looked to the side. "I... I'm sorry that you woke up to me instead of Senri, but... I had to talk with you about something that's been going on for the past few weeks."

His statement instantly caught Kiki's attention, and she stared at him intensively. "What's going on?" she asked him, curiosity sparking in her eyes. Something definitely must have been wrong, usually Hiro is such a cheerful young boy. For him to suddenly change his mood was so... unnatural.

"Well… You see… I've been having these… Strange dreams…" Hiro held his head low as he began to speak. "I thought it was just a one-time thing, but every time I would drift to sleep, it would nearly be the same exact dream…" He shifted his weight on the bed. "It's almost like… I dunno… As if I keep seeing my transformation over and over again, but… There's this other person… A _vampire_… She has long flowing white hair and this bicolor eyes that match yours almost… And… She's just standing over me, staring at me intently. As soon as I stop withering on the ground, she nods proudly and says, 'There's a reason I've done this to you. Your transformation will not be in vein.'." He looked over to the little vampire and blinked curiously. "Doesn't that sound strange at all? It's as if… It's the vampire that changed me…"

Kiki stared at the young vampire in awe. Surely the mystery vampire he was seeing in his dreams was not the one whom had changed him. There was absolutely no way, especially after coming into contact with the vampire that had changed Tori. She just simply could not believe that a vampire that's _good_ would change an innocent little boy.

"I honestly can't answer," she spoke, her voice soft. "There's no telling what that woman is." She ran her fingers through her hair and gave Hiro a smile. "I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about."

Hiro's face remained faintly serious. "Well… I wouldn't say that…" He stood up and ruffled his hair around. "Who knows whether or not these dreams will stop… I surely don't know…" He turned and waved to Kiki before skipping out of the room without speaking another word.

The little vampire shook her head and looked around the room. She was all alone, which was something that she hated. There had always been someone with her almost twenty-four-seven, but at the moment, it was dead silent, and not a soul was in sight. Her eyes widened a tad and she lowered herself back down into her bed, placing the covers over her head.

She never used to have this problem back when her and Kaname were close…

A creaking noise made her jump underneath the covers, and she let out a startled squeak. She held onto her blanket tightly as she could sense another's presence. "Who-who's there?" she managed to mewl out, her body visibly shaking underneath the covers.

A low chuckle gave her a sense of calmness as Senri lifted the cover to stare at her. "What are you doing?" he asked her curiously.

Kiki sat herself up and covered her face. "I'm sorry… You kinda scared me…"

Senri rolled his eyes and then pulled something from behind his back, quickly fixing it into Kiki's hair while she had her eyes covered. "I'm sorry to have scared you, but I got this for you. I hope it helps calm your anxiety at least a little bit."

The little vampire removed her hands from her face and stared at Senri questioningly. "Um… What?" She began running her fingers through her hair, instantly colliding with what he had put behind her ear. She quickly stood up and strode over to the nearby bathroom, where she examined herself in the mirror. A white lily was softly resting behind her ear, which instantly made her heart skip a beat. Senri was such a sweetheart; he always had something nice to give her.

The sweets-loving vampire trudged in and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," she murmured softly, still gazing at its beauty. "Where did you find it?"

"Oh you know… I have my sources." He winked at Kiki playfully and held her close. "I figured you'd love it."

Kiki let out a heartwarming sigh and rested herself against him. There truly wasn't any other vampire that had treated her this way, in such a kind and caring manner. She loved the way he would surprise her with the sweetest things, at the most unpredictable of times. That was one of the great things about Senri. But… There was still one vampire that she couldn't shake from her mind…

It seemed that every time she would swoon over Senri…

Kaname would swoop back into her heart.


	18. Hot Mess

The day had finally come for all of the students to leave the beach house and head back to Cross Academy, and not everyone was ready to say goodbye to paradise. Hiro and Elizabeth had left with Kyon back at the beach house, and Hiro was having a hard time saying goodbye, complaining and whining like the silly child he was. But Kiki had promised him that they would meet again soon. Truth be told, she wasn't kidding. She really did want to see him soon. She wanted to talk to him about the dreams he had been having.

Now everyone was on the bus, headed back to the academy. The little vampire was seated beside Senri, head rested on his shoulder and bicolor eyes staring into space. Why did the trip have to end so early? It only meant she would be heading back into a place she wished she could avoid.

She didn't want to see Kaname.

Kiki let out a wavering sigh, which caused Senri to turn his attention towards her. "Is something wrong?" he asked her, leaning down towards her face.

The little vampire shook her head. "No… Well… Maybe…" She lifted her head to look at the sweets-loving vampire. "I-I'm just a little disappointed that we had to leave already."

Senri smiled at the little vampire and ruffled her hair around. "There'll always be more opportunities to go."

Kiki nodded her head in agreement and then looked out the window closest to her. The passing scenery was so beautiful; she wished she could stay in a place so stunning. The academy was nice and all, but she enjoyed going places with gorgeous scenery. Looking closely, she could see that they were approaching some sort of small building, and steam could clearly be seen rising from around it. Immediately, Kiki shot to her feet.

"Stop the bus!" she shouted, hoping the driver would hear her. Thankfully, the bus came to an immediate halt, and Kiki threw herself off of the bus, Senri quickly following.

"What has gotten into you?!" he spat, the other students filing towards the bus door to see what was going on.

The little vampire sniffed the air, a large smile quickly forming on her face. "It's a hot spring!" she said gleefully. "Come on! Let's go inside!" She tugged on Senri's sleeve and edged him towards the entrance.

"W-wait up, Kiki!" Yuki called, trotting up to her side. "A-are we gonna go in the springs?"

"Mhm! Could you get my bag from the bus?" she asked politely, nodding gratefully as Yuki began jogging back to the bus. Kiki turned to look at Senri. "Go get your stuff! I'll check things out!"

Senri simply rolled his eyes and nudged her shoulder. "Alright. I'll be back soon." He leaned down and planted a small kiss on her cheek before walking back towards the bus. Takuma and Hanabusa had walked out and were approaching Kiki with confused gazes.

"Why did we stop?" Takuma asked, staring at the small building with realization. "Ooooooh. You wanna go for a dip?" He poked his figurative sister in the ribs, chuckling as she jumped in surprise.

"Oh stop it!" she cooed, punching him in the gut. She looked towards Hanabusa, smiling widely. "Do you wanna go too?!"

The ice-wielding vampire hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. "Sure!" He looked at his wrist, examining the bracelet he had gotten from the little vampire. "I'll take this off beforehand, so I don't ruin it."

Kiki nodded her head in agreement. "Good idea." She watched as Akatsuki, Ruka, and Rima all strode off the bus, looking around as if they were lost. Takuma had walked over to them and began explaining why they had stopped. The little vampire sniffed the air, smelling Zero's scent, but he was still locked inside of the private quarters on the bus. She pouted lightly; he never liked to do anything fun.

Senri came back out of the bus, bag hanging off of his shoulder, and stared at Kiki with his head tilted. "I thought you were going in."

The little vampire crossed her arms and narrowed her bicolor eyes playfully. "I was socializing with those two dorks." She pointed to Hanabusa and Takuma, who had tuned in to the conversation just in time.

"Who's a dork now?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Kiki snickered and pointed towards Hanabusa. "Just him!"

"Hey!" The blonde-haired vampire scowled and stomped his foot on the ground. "_You're_ the one who asked me if I wanted to go in the hot springs!"

Senri let out a sigh and gently scoffed Kiki on the back of the head. "Come on, let's go see how to get in."

Kiki nodded and looked behind her as Yuki ran up to her, panting and holding out her bag. "H-here's your stuff!" she said, a smile appearing on her lips.

The little vampire grinned, the tips of her tiny fangs becoming visible. "Thank you, Yuki." She bowed her head politely and then followed Senri into the building. She could hear the footsteps of everyone else behind her, so she knew that they must have all been planning to join in. Senri was approaching a counter where a lady was standing, and Kiki's insides began to twist. She took a step back away from Senri, allowing him to talk with the woman as she trudged over to Takuma and Yuki.

"Still don't like talking with people, hmm?" Takuma asked, watching the little vampire's eyes dim.

Kiki shrugged her shoulders. "I can… When I need to… Just not all the time."

"Aww, that's okay! I-I sometimes don't like socializing with people either!" Yuki brought up, smiling at the vampire ever-so kindly. "I'm sure that you'll warm up to other people the more you practice talking!"

The little vampire nodded her head. "I guess you're right…" She looked towards Senri as he began approaching her.

"The lady said we could go right in." He pointed down the nearby hallway. "All those doors lead to a different bath. The one closest to us is the boys, the one next to that is the girls, and there's a special spring for families or dizzy people." He looked down at Kiki and smiled. "I'm gonna go get changed. I guess I'll see you after you soak?"

Kiki nervously fiddled on her toes and moved her lips close to his ear. "Maybe we could… Go in the family one? S-so we could be together?"

Senri took in a large breath and looked at the other students. Most of them had already started heading in the direction of the changing rooms, but Yuki remained. She must have been waiting for Kiki to finish talking with the dark-haired vampire.

"Alright. I'll meet you out here once you've changed." He gave the little vampire a quick kiss on the forehead before heading into the changing room with the other boys.

Yuki took a hold of Kiki's arm and began tugging her towards the girl's changing room. "Come on Kiki!"

The little vampire rolled her bicolor eyes and followed the day class student into the changing room, where the other vampires were already getting undressed. The two girls walked to another corner of the room and slowly began taking their clothes off.

It was silent for a moment or two before Yuki piped up, "Hey… Kiki? Can I ask you something?"

Her tone of voice made Kiki slightly uneasy. What was she planning on asking? Maybe it had something to do with Kaname…

"Of course," she answered, removing her bottom clothing.

Yuki fiddled around with her top a few seconds before bravely staring at the little vampire. "I-I wanted to see how your relationship is going with Senri. Is he treating you well?"

Kiki didn't expect Yuki to ask something about her relationship with the model. "Of course he's treating me well. He's so nice and kind and caring… I couldn't ask for anything more." She held her hand to her heart as she felt a twinge of sadness. She couldn't help but wonder if she would have said the same about Kaname.

The day class student smiled. "That's good, I'm glad to hear that he's taking good care of you." She pointed her finger to her in a demanding manner. "If he ever tries to do anything you don't like, tell me right away!"

The little vampire giggled. "Okay I will. Thanks."

Yuki wrapped a towel around her body and looked towards Kiki. "You coming?"

Kiki nodded her head. "I'll meet you there. I have something to do first." She watched as Yuki hesitated a brief moment but nodded her head, slowly making her way out towards the girl's bath. The little vampire let out a sigh and then wrapped a towel around her body. Thankfully, Ruka and Rima had already gone out, so she was alone in the room. She poked her head out of the room and looked from side-to-side in the hallway, making sure no one was around to see her. She skipped towards the family bath and slid the door open, quickly shutting it as soon as she was safely inside. The smell of fresh air and steam quickly filled her nostrils, and she couldn't help but breathe in deeply. It smelt so nice and refreshing.

She jumped lightly as a hand gently rubbed her shoulder. "You ready to head out?"

Kiki relaxed as soon as she realized it was Senri. "Y-yes," she murmured, a blush creeping on her cheeks. Senri had taken a hold of her hand and was leading her out towards the bath, the sky growing darker and darker by the second. It looked so much prettier now that the stars were appearing one by one.

Senri removed his towel from around his waist and plopped himself into the hot water, sinking down so only his nose and up was above water. Kiki hesitated and stared at the dark-haired vampire, attempting to forget about all the different thoughts that were running through her mind. She dropped the towel that hid her bare skin and sunk in next to her lover, keeping all of her head above water. The water calmed her nerves and immediately she felt bliss. It was even better being able to share the peace with the one she cared for.

The dark-haired vampire sat up a little bit and pulled the little vampire against him. "Doesn't it feel nice?" he asked her, running his fingers through her wet hair.

"It does…" she mumbled, eyes closing partially. "If I could stay in here all night I would…" She turned her body so she was facing her lover. "Aren't you having fun?"

"Mhm," he nodded his head and smiled. "If you would have taken me to a hot spring before I met you, I wouldn't have enjoyed it. But now…" He hugged Kiki, closing his eyes and taking in her sweet scent. "I honestly couldn't ask for anything better."

Kiki's eyes widened slightly, tears beginning to pour out. Why had his words suddenly struck a nerve? What was going on? Instantly she began having flashbacks of the day they had met. Everything that had happened after that had been some of the best moments of her entire life. She couldn't possibly be any happier.

Is that… What love _really _was?

She took in a breath, not lifting her head. She didn't want Senri to see her tears. "S-Senri?"

The dark-haired vampire looked down at her, noticing her tears. He lifted a single finger and caught some of her tears. "Yes?" His eyes looked clouded, almost as if he were scared.

Kiki looked up at him, trying to stop her tears, but it was useless. They wouldn't stop. "I… I…" She couldn't bring herself to speak. After all that courage she thought she had gained, she had lost it in a matter of seconds. "I… I'm glad we met…" she said, shame filling her heart.

Senri gave her a small smile and rested his forehead against hers. "I am too."

Kiki smiled back weakly and then rested her head against his chest. "I think I'm getting a little dizzy… Maybe we should get out."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Okay. Want me to help you?"

"No, I'm okay." She stood up and waddled out of the bath, grabbing her nearby towel and drying herself off. Senri wasn't too far behind her, picking up his towel and wrapping it around his waist. Kiki turned and looked at Senri as she wrapped her towel around her body. "I guess I'll see you once I'm done changing."

The sweets-loving vampire nodded his head. "Alright." He walked out of the bathing area and back into the hallway towards the changing room.

Kiki let out a wavering sigh as she watched him. Her heart was aching tremendously, but she couldn't let it ruin the trip. Why had these memories suddenly come back into her head? Why couldn't she stop thinking about the Pureblood? She rested her hands over her face, quietly sobbing to herself. She was slowly beginning to lose it; she didn't know what to do anymore. All she could do was crouch down to the ground and curl herself in a ball, where she continued to weep in shame and sorrow.

* * *

Tori angrily paced the floor of his room, fangs bared and bicolor eyes blazing with fury. He had heard from some of the other vampires of his breed that Yoshiro had went to meet Kiki alone. This infuriated Tori beyond belief; no one else was supposed to touch his sister. He was supposed to be the only one. He didn't care if Yoshiro was in control of him, he _had_ to face him. He couldn't just stand there and let the bastard get away with it.

He turned his head slightly as he heard a flapping noise outside of the house. The double doors to his room suddenly flew inward, Yoshiro standing there with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Did you summon me?" he asked, chuckling a bit.

Tori bared his fangs angrily, hinting to the opposing vampire that he was agitated. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to see my sister?!" he spat, pupils narrowing tremendously.

Yoshiro kept the smile tight on his face. "Ah… Since when am I supposed to tell you about my adventures, hmm?" He stuck his tongue out and began waltzing in the room, his hands behind his back. "Sounds like you need to be put back into your place, little one."

Tori snarled and let out a shout as his wings ripped out from his back and horns grew from his head. This was the moment where he would not back down. He would not let Yoshiro get the best of him.

"What did you do to her?!" he screeched in fury, wings spreading out to indicate dominance.

Yoshiro raised a brow and chuckled inwardly. "Oh, feeling tough are we?" His wings and horns instantly grew from his body, and his eyes became wild. "I don't recall you ever being the dominant one, Tori~" He let out a hysterical laugh as a dark aurora surrounded him, pupils disappearing from his irises. "If you think you're so tough, dominate me!" His wings outstretched to point out he was ready to fight.

A hiss escaped from Tori before he lunged forward and tackled Yoshiro to the ground, fangs ready to pierce through his neck. The older vampire snickered and kicked Tori off of him, shooting to his feet and standing tall above the opposing vampire. Tori's eyes flickered with annoyance and rage. How dare he touch his sister. How _dare_ he?! Only his hands were allowed to touch the skin of his little sister; trace the curves of her body. He began losing focus as thoughts of his little sister clouded his mind.

Yoshiro took the opportunity to his advantage and let out an ear-splitting hiss, hurtling himself at the younger vampire and piercing his fangs into his neck. Tori screamed in pain and lashed out with his nails, catching Yoshiro's neck and creating a deep wound. Blood began pouring out of the injury and trickled onto Tori, which only made his eyes burn redder.

"You think you can control me! But you're wrong!" Tori shouted, fangs bared angrily. "You're just a bastard who complains too much!" Tori's eyes quickly widened as Yoshiro yanked his fangs out from his neck, blood spattering in every direction from the hideous flesh wound he had created. Tori fell to the ground and screamed in pain, holding his hand to his neck. He couldn't lose to him. He would fail his sister and wouldn't be able to protect her.

He _had_ to win.

He shakily stood up and glared at Yoshiro, his pupils appearing once more. His wings and horns stayed out, but he was less aggressive than before. "Y-you son of a bitch," he growled, wincing in agony. It even hurt to talk.

Yoshiro grinned victoriously and let out a feverish laugh. "Poor little Tori! You've finally given up, haven't you?!" He strode closer to the injured vampire, his eyes still crazed and frantic. "If you ever think you'll be able to dominate me you're sadly mislead." He leaned towards Tori's ear and licked his lips. "Besides… I don't want to have to kill someone as delicious as you." He moved his head down towards his battered-up neck and licked inside the wound, delicious shivers running up and down his spine.

There was nothing else Tori could do. He could no longer fight against his changer. He lowered himself to the ground, standing on one knee, and kept his gaze away from the vampire above him. He thought he could do it, he really did. It seemed that the bond that had formed between them could not be broken no matter what. He covered his blind eye with his hand and narrowed his eyes slightly, guilt seeping into every crevice of his being.

_I'm sorry Kiki…_ his thoughts took control of him and tears began streaming down his face. _I'm so sorry…_


	19. Reunited Once More

The gang ended up staying the night at the spring to wrap up the end of vacation, and were on the way back to the academy. Kiki and Senri had gotten their own special room in the springs, and they were able to talk to each other about the future and the many things that they would do together. But now everyone was ready to head back, tired and exhausted from all the fun they had been having. Although some might not have had as much fun as the others, it was still a pleasant vacation, and Kiki was glad she could spend it with such amazing friends.

Kiki had a lot on her mind as the bus traveled down the road, closer and closer to the academy. After losing confidence to confess her affections to Senri, she hadn't been able to think clearly. There were so many passing thoughts drifting through her mind. Most of them had been memories from her past. She would remember the little things, such as when her and Kaname would dance together, or play hide and seek. The little things, _those_ little things, were what made her so happy as a child. Growing up without the Pureblood was a struggle, and ever since becoming a vampire she felt nothing but emptiness. But as soon as she met him at the academy, all the light had entered her world once more.

But because of a mistake she had made, he was no longer apart of her world.

She would never be able to share little moments with him ever again. Those little moments would have to be made with Senri; the one she had held dear to her since entering the academy. It had started out as a close friendship, but somehow evolved into something extraordinarily amazing. She truly did love Senri, with all her heart…

She just didn't know if it was the _right_ kind of love.

The woods leading to the academy soon came into Kiki's view, and she stretched her arms above her head, opening her maw wide to let her yawn escape. The dark-haired vampire beside her couldn't help but yawn as well.

"Dang it, Kiki. I think I'm gonna sleep as soon as I get in my dorm." He rubbed his eyes and stared at the little vampire. "Maybe you should too. You were up quite a bit during this entire vacation."

Kiki shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I suppose that would be a good idea…" She smiled at her lover. "Thanks. I think I'll do that." She kissed the sweets-loving vampire on the nose and then stood up as soon as the bus stopped. She grabbed her bag that was beside her and held onto Senri's hand. "Come on. I'll walk with you to the dorms."

All of the students boarded off the bus, most of them yawning and stretching to get rid of aches. The cluster walked through the woods, their steps slow with each passing second, until they came to the fork in the path, where the day and night class students would part ways. Kiki said her farewells to both Yuki and Zero, and was surprised to see Zero smiling at her as he turned to walk back.

_Did… Did you actually have fun Zero?_ Kiki thought to herself as she watched the two students walking towards the sun dormitory. She held onto Senri's arm tightly and continued walking towards the moon dormitory, where the familiar scents of the academy began wafting back into her nostrils. She could even smell Tori faintly. There was a chance he might have stopped by to try and find her. Another alluring scent quickly made its way into her nostrils, and she held her head low as it did.

It was the scent of the Pureblood.

He wasn't outside, but his scent was so strong it sent shivers up her spine. Senri looked at her with a concerned look.

"You okay?" he asked her.

The little vampire quickly nodded. "O-of course! I-it's just a little chilly out here." She blushed a little as Senri pulled her against his side.

"I'll hold you like this until we get up to your dorm, okay?"

Kiki closed her eyes a tad and nodded. "O-okay…" She followed Senri into the dormitory and up the steps, making sure she stayed close to his side. She didn't want to fall or trip on his accord. In complete honesty, she didn't want to climb up those steps. She was too close to the Pureblood. His scent was overpowering her senses, and she could feel herself on the brink of tears. She quickly shook her head to snap back into reality.

They were both walking towards her door, and Senri's steps were slow. "I wish we shared a dorm together," he whispered softly, sadness in his voice.

"B-but they wouldn't have allowed that…" the little vampire murmured, nuzzling his shoulder. "Boys and girls have separate dorm rooms… You know that…"

Senri let out a low chuckle, his face indicating a drifting memory. "Yeah… Sure…" He looked down at his lover and smiled. "Try and get some good rest, okay? You can wake up whenever you're ready. Just make sure it's not in five minutes."

Kiki managed to let out a laugh, despite the many thoughts traveling through her head. "Okayyyy." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed the dark-haired vampire on the lips. "I'll see you in a little while then." She pulled away from him and opened the door to her room, watching as the sweets-loving vampire began striding down the hallway towards his room. She watched as he turned the corner in the hall, and then she slid into her room and shut the door behind her.

A strange yet familiar scent soon wafted into her nostrils and she lifted her head, trying to pinpoint its location. It wasn't a vampire, but… She followed the scent, throwing her bag on the nearby bed as she approached her nearby desk. A neatly wrapped box was seated upon its surface, a white ribbon keeping it sealed. Who could have left this in her dorm? She eagerly opened it up and stood in awe for a few seconds. Inside the box was a bouquet of beautiful red roses. She placed her nose into the cluster and sniffed eagerly. They smelt so wonderful; almost like…

Her eyes widened slightly as a blurry vision of her mother crossed into her mind. She was smiling as she twirled a strand of her white hair. Her eyes were the softest shade of purple and she was delicately holding a single rose in her grasp.

What Kiki would give to be able to see her mother again. She could hardly remember a thing about her, but despite that, she missed her terribly. She wished she could have a mom to love.

Turning her attention back to the roses, she delved into the box and searched for any evidence on whom the gift might have been from. All she found was a small card that read, '_Welcome back_' on it. There had to be more to it. Like the cautious vampire she was, she brought the card to her nose and sniffed softly. A tantalizing aroma quickly made her legs shake with anticipation.

"No…" she murmured to herself, holding the bouquet tightly and dropping the card back in the box. She had to find out for herself if her assumption was correct. She began quickly making her way towards her door, swinging it open and quickly shutting it. She made sure to keep it quiet, just in case Senri was around.

_There is no way…_ she thought to herself as she strode closer and closer to the desired dorm. As she stood in front of the large doors to the dorm, she knocked harshly a few times. Each passing second caused her heart to beat faster and faster, she could hardly stand it. From the other side of the doors she could hear footsteps, and then they finally swung open.

The Pureblood stared down at the little vampire. "Yes?" His gaze met the roses she was holding within her grasp. "Ah… I see you figured out whom those were from."

"I want to know why you put them in my dorm," Kiki said, holding her head low so she wasn't staring directly at the Pureblood. "Y-you told me we weren't going to see each other anymore."

Kaname narrowed his crimson eyes. "I remember vividly what I said." His voice cut through her like an ivory knife. "Is it wrong for me to give you a welcome home gift?"

Kiki opened her mouth to speak, but the words were lost. She couldn't find any kind of harsh comeback to throw at the dark-haired vampire. Instead, tears began trickling down her cheeks. She quickly lifted her arm in attempts to hide them from the Pureblood.

"Kiki? What's the matter?" Kaname knelt down so he could look at the little vampire. "Why are you crying? Do you not like them?"

"I-I-I really do like them," she cried, still hiding her eyes. "I-I just… I wish…" She was quickly surprised when the Pureblood pulled her into the dorm and locked the door behind him. She held onto the roses tightly, not wanting to drop them, but was quickly brought into the Pureblood's embrace.

"There's no need to cry, Kiki," he cooed softly, closing his eyes and keeping her tight against him. "I know…"

All of her nerves and worries came crashing down, a never-ending waterfall of tears falling down her cheeks. She pressed her face into the Pureblood's chest, taking in his scent as she cried louder than she ever had. She dropped the roses to her feet and clung onto his uniform jacket tightly. Even if it was just for the moment, she would take it. She never wanted to let go of the Pureblood.

She couldn't live a life without him.

Kaname opened his crimson eyes. "I should have never left you," he spoke softly. "That was a foolish mistake on my behalf, and I regret it with all of my being." He pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. "Kiki, I am truly sorry that I brought you so much pain. Could you ever forgive me?"

The little vampire wiped her tear-stricken eyes and nodded her head. "M-mhm…" she mumbled, not opening her mouth.

The Pureblood pulled her back into his embrace once more. "I am glad you do, Kiki."

Kiki sniffled and then attempted to speak finally. "R-r-remember when we were younger, a-and we would always play hide and seek?"

Kaname chuckled lightly. "Yes. I recall winning every time."

The little vampire managed to giggle. "I-I don't think you're right. I'm pretty sure I won a few times." Her heart began beating faster as the two embraced tightly. Recalling memories only made her heart soar even higher. Her light was beginning to pulse brightly once more.

"Do you remember how I taught you how to dance?" Kaname brought up, moving his arm around her waist.

Kiki's eyes widened slightly as she stared up at the Pureblood. "Y-yes!" She quickly moved her hands onto his shoulders. "A-are we gonna dance now?"

The Pureblood didn't answer as he began swaying to and fro to his own rhythm, his eyes closing peacefully as he shared this special moment with the little vampire. "I remember clearly how hard it was for you to learn. Now look at you. You're perfect."

The little vampire blushed and continued moving along with Kaname's rhythm. "I… I guess I am…" Any lingering thoughts of Senri and the relationship she had with him suddenly disappeared as she danced with the Pureblood. This was what she wanted. Her hands clenched at his uniform tightly. "K-Kaname?"

The Pureblood remained in his rhythm, but answered to the little vampire's call. "Yes Kiki?"

Her hands quivered and her cheeks burned bright red. This was it. "I… I love you Kaname…"

Kaname instantly stopped his movements and stared down at Kiki with affectionate eyes. "Kiki…" He leaned down towards her face, stopping mere inches from her lips to gaze into her eyes. It didn't take a second longer to close the gap between them, lips softly colliding.

It was a kiss that spoke tremendous volumes. By this kiss alone, Kiki knew how the Pureblood truly felt about her. Yes, she was his. She was his little vampire to hold and love. She was his forever and all eternity. There wasn't anything else that could stand in the way of their love.

Kaname pulled his lips away from her softly, staring deeply into her eyes. "Kiki, I love you more than words will ever be able to describe. I am glad we finally share the same feelings."

"B-but I always loved you, Kaname," Kiki whispered. "Ever since we were younger, I knew that we were meant to be together. Nothing would ever keep me away from you."

The Pureblood moved a single strand of her hair behind her ear. "I think it is time we seal this bond once and for all." He blinked and stared deeply into the little vampire's eyes. "Is that what you really wish, Kiki? Do you wish to stay by my side for all eternity?"

Kiki felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Kaname was the only vampire on her mind. "I wouldn't want it any other way," she murmured softly.

Kaname smiled softly and leaned closer to her once more. "I'll express my undying love to you Kiki, as long as you do the same for me." He pressed his lips into hers once more, a soft kiss that truly proved how much he cared for her. He began leading her to the bed, where they were to become one.

Kiki knew that this was the right thing to do.

The sky beamed bright with dozens and dozens of stars as the two vampires made love to each other.

* * *

Birds were chirping outside of the academy, flying wildly about as they searched for their morning meal. The sun was barely beginning to rise, and yet, the world seemed so lively. Never before had Cross Academy seemed so full of nature; it was a rather beautiful sight to behold.

Within the dorm room of the Pureblood Kaname Kuran rested the little vampire, closely embraced by the Pureblood himself. Her bare pale skin gleamed within the sunlight that managed to sneak its way through the thick curtains. As her bicolor eyes flickered open, she couldn't help but hold her hand up in reaction to the brightness. It was then that she remembered with whom she was sleeping with.

Kaname was still sound asleep, his eyes shut lightly and his breathing calm. Kiki smiled at him and gently ran her hand across the side of his face. She had to sneak away from him and head back to her dorm. Surely Senri would be wondering where she was; if he found out where she had been she'd be in deep trouble.

Kiki quietly uncovered her bare body and slowly stood up to grab her clothing that was on the ground, but was stopped as soon as a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned and saw the Pureblood with his arm outstretched, crimson eyes barely open.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously, his voice indicating he was still fairly tired.

The little vampire looked down at her pile of clothes. "Well… I-I really should get back to my dorm before the others get suspicious…"

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Ah, I see…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Kiki, you must promise me something."

Kiki blinked in surprise as she gazed back at the Pureblood. "What might that be?"

"Do not tell anybody about this tryst." His eyes pierced right through her. "We must keep this forbidden act a secret, alright? I wouldn't want anything happening to my lover."

The little vampire gulped nervously. "I-I… O-okay…" She picked up her clothing as Kaname released her grip. She stared back at the Pureblood and blinked slowly. "So… Um…"

The Pureblood sat himself up. "I'll be seeing you soon, my love." He gave the little vampire a small smile.

Kiki blushed and nodded her head. "R-right!" She quickly slipped back into her clothing and took one last glance at the Pureblood, beginning to walk away. She immediately halted and turned herself around, skipping back to Kaname and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "B-bye!"

Kaname chuckled. "Goodbye, my darling."

The little vampire smiled widely and skipped out of the dorm, happy with her decision. She was glad that the Pureblood was finally hers.

* * *

_The sun was rather bright in the summer sky, and the birds could be heard chirping from all around. The flowers on the ground were in full bloom, the various colors making the Earth pop with life. Summer was a fun time; a time to get out and have fun in the outdoors. It was a time to enjoy the fresh air and warmth that the sun brought. _

_But for Tori, it was like any other day. _

_The black-haired young man was sitting underneath the nearby tree close to their apartment, keeping cool in the shade of the leaves. He didn't like hanging outside a lot, but he had to watch his sister. Kiki was walking around picking flowers from the ground. Tori watched her with narrowed eyes. _

_She was such a silly girl. _

_Kiki bounded up to her older brother and held out a neat bouquet of blue pansies. "Here Tori! For you!" _

_Tori's cheeks turned red as he stared at the flowers that were shoved in front of his face. "Me?" He gulped and violently shoved her arm away. "I don't like flowers..."_

_The little girl frowned and pushed the flowers back into his face. "Come on, Tori. Be nice for once!" _

_Tori had very little patience with his little sister, so he quickly smacked her hand away from him, which caused the flowers to scatter all over the grass. Tears quickly pooled in the corners of Kiki's bright purple eyes. _

_"Why are you so mean, brother..." she whimpered, running away to another tree not far from him. _

_Now he had done it. He had upset her for the last time. Why did he have to always make the wrong decisions with her? He couldn't help he had a thin line of patience. She was just always getting in his way... She was probably sad and lonely since their mother had died. Tori was probably the person she felt closest with; closer than her own father. She _loved_ him. _

_Tori stood up from where he sat under the tree and stared at the mess of flowers on the ground. He could feel himself on the brink of tears, hating himself for always making his little sister upset, but he began picking up the blue pansies one by one. At closer examination, they really were very beautiful. His sister had a good eye for catching the beauty in things._

_He gathered the flowers together and slowly walked over to Kiki, whom was crying against the nearby tree. He mustered up all his courage to face her; he wanted to see that little smile so bad. _

_"Hey... I'm sorry Kiki... Look, I got them back for you." He held out the flowers towards her, but she didn't turn around. She continued to weep. Tori felt worse and worse by the second. "Hey... Come on Kiki... It's okay..." _

_The young girl shook her head. "N-no... Tori h-hates me... He hates me so m-much..." _

_Not an instant later Tori completely forgot about the flowers, dropping them to the ground as he quickly pulled his little sister into his embrace. This caught Kiki by surprise, and she stood there with her little wide eyes. _

_"Don't you dare say that ever again," he scolded, holding her as tightly as possible. "You know very well that I don't hate you, Kiki. I love you so much it hurts my heart." He kissed her cheek lovingly and rested his forehead against hers. "Please don't ever think I hate you, okay? It really hurts me when you say that... I know I act mean a lot... But I don't mean it. It just... Comes out. I really love you, Kiki. I really do." _

_Kiki stared at her brother with teary eyes. "Y-you promise?" _

_Tori did the one thing he never thought he would do ever again. He smiled at her lovingly. "I promise." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and stayed there for several moments, never wanting to pull back. She was his to love and protect; he couldn't let anything ever take her away from him. Not even one of those blood-suckers she called her friends. She was _his_. _

_The little girl wrapped her arms around her older brother and closed her eyes. "I love you, Tori..." _

_"I love you even more, Kiki..." he whispered to her, cherishing in this little moment. Chances were things would go back to normal after this; he would shoo her away whenever she got close to him or wanted to be with him. He sincerely didn't want to push her away. He loved her so much, and yet, he was in so much pain around her. _

_What exactly did he feel towards her? _

_Kiki lifted her head and stared directly into her brother's eyes. "Let's play tag brother! You're it!" She quickly dashed away from him and ran as fast as she could to try and avoid him. Tori shot to his feet and chased after Kiki, letting all of his emotions go as he began laughing like a child again. He veered in the direction his sister had ran to and spotted her jogging in place, waiting for him to catch up to her. _

_"Can't catch me!" she exclaimed, sticking her tongue out playfully. _

_Tori chuckled lowly. "Oh you're gonna get it, missy~" He dashed forward and wrapped his arms around Kiki, rolling onto the ground while keeping her tight within his hold. "Got ya~" he purred, nuzzling the laughing girl within his arms. _

_"You're the best big brother ever, Tori!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly. _

_The black-haired young man smiled brighter than ever before, holding his sister securely. "I love you so much, Kiki. Let's stay like this for a little while, okay? I love holding you close to me."_

_Kiki purred and nuzzled against her brother, the warmth of his body passing into her. "I like staying close to big brother... It makes me feel safe..." She closed her eyes and began breathing calmly, beginning to drift into slumber. _

_Tori smiled and ran his fingers through her hair as she began to fall asleep, wishing that they could stay there forever. There wasn't anything he wanted more than to keep his sister secure in his arms, knowing that no harm would be brought to her. The very thought of her ever leaving his side made his insides twist with anger. He had to have her all to himself. He loved her so much, it was unbearable. He closed his eyes and took in this special moment that he had with her. _

_He would make this special moment last for as long as he possibly could. _


End file.
